Chaotic surprise
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: What if something strange was happening with the chaos emeralds which cause them to be filled with a strange unstable energy? What if they cause bursts of said unstable energy? what if people got into steamy situations because of the unstable energy hitting them? and what if the energy brought others from different time and space? lemon warnings in story... mainly futa in story.
1. After the beginning?

**A portal opened before TME stepped out with fellow story writer Atomsk in tow.**

 **"Hello everyone, and welcome to the story called Chaotic surprise, a pure futa story where the two of us write a story… well with Futa on Futa or futa on woman… and with some of the men turning into woman." TME said while shrugging at the end.**

 **"I mean it's been done before but I hope others read this one and like it." TME said when he crossed his arms.**

 **"Same goes for me." Atomsk said with his arms crossed too.**

 **"Now then, since this is the intro, the lemons might not happen until the second and later chapters... would this make it a prologue before the first real chapter? TME said while he thought about the idea so far.**

 **"Hmmm...let's go with option 1. " Atomsk said while TME nods before he took a moment to get real close to the camera while he whispered to the readers.**

 **"Alright, no lemons this chapter, BUT… every other chapter will contain a lemon or two fair warning in advance in case you want to back out now if the summary wasn't enough." TME whispered with a grin before he stepped back.**

 **"Now this story starts…. In a bit of an odd way… it starts out a bit after the real incident happens which causes the current incident in the story to happen… I think I read this term before…. Hold on… I'll look real quick." TME said before he pulled out his phone.**

 **After a minute TME grins before he spoke up.**

 **"It's a latin word, In Medias res: into the middle of things… I looked it up on wikipedia." TME said before he pockets his phone.**

 **"We'll go to the starting incident later, but for now… shall we start the story?" TME said before the scene shifts to show Station square right before the sun rose.**

* * *

 **Station Square/ early morning/ ?**

The Sun rose over a town near green hill zone, the town's called station square where many Mobian's lived, and many of the Sonic team as well before a small explosion occurred in part of the town.

This happened shortly after Sonic destroyed an eggbot during one of the battles with Robotnik which held the yellow Chaos Emerald in its metallic claws.

However, before Sonic could retrieve it, he and the Emerald got blasted away by another bot which caused him to fly towards the town while more bots gave chase.

The Emerald in the meantime flew away into the distance while it sparks some before Sonic resumed his fight while the camera pans to the landing point of the Emerald.

The Landing point happened to be the Rabbit residence where Vanilla was tending to her garden while she thought of what to do for Cream's 18th birthday today.

* * *

 **Station Square/ Rabbit residence/ Vanilla, Cream**

Vanilla was minding her own business while she dug around in the ground to help soften it up for some flower planting before she heard a thud behind her.

Cream was inside of the house, to be exact the living room, while she waits for Amy to arrive to take her shopping so she didn't notice what was about to happen.

Vanilla looked behind her and to her surprise saw the yellow Chaos Emerald of all things.

"What in the… what is a chaos emerald doing here?" Vanilla asked before she walked over to pick it up.

However before she could take a few steps… it starts to spark somewhat which caused her to get nervous since Chaos Emerald's normally do not do stuff like that.

 **A minute ago with Amy...**

Amy was smiling since she wanted to take Cream cloths shopping for her 18th birthday.

After she turned the corner, she noticed Vanilla in the garden and wanted to call out to her before she noticed something spark a few times which grew brighter with each spark.

 _'What is that?'_ she thought before she walked over to the fence to get a better look at the source.

Said source turned out to be Vanilla backing away from a chaos emerald while it sparks which caused Amy to gasp a bit before she jumped over the fence to help the mother rabbit.

But before she could move from her spot after jumping over the fence, the yellow Emerald glows brightly before a blast of light shot from the Emerald and engulfs the duo and the house itself… no one knew if it went further since it blinds Amy and Vanilla for a moment.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Amy screamed before she passes out all of a sudden when a sharp pain emits from her pelvis with Vanilla doing the same before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene fades back in to show TME and Atomsk who looked like they were talking to one another.**

 **"So you get Amy and I get Vanilla and Cream right?" TME asked while the readers listened in on who TME and Atomsk would control for the story.**

 **"You betcha." Atomsk said in agreement.**

 **"Any thoughts on which guy to turn into a woman or do we mix it up by turning a man into a full on futa here?, and do we give some futa's an increased sex drive as well?" TME asked Atomsk with a semi-serious tone.**

 **"Hmmm...we can mix it up a bit." Atomsk said with his arms crossed.**

 **"Anything specific or do we do things on the fly?" TME asked before he noticed the readers.**

 **"Oh, hey everyone, sorry about that, we were just going over the details of future chapters… right Atomsk?" TME asked before he looks to Atomsk.**

 **"Oh absolutely." Atomsk said with a firm nod.**

 **"Now I may have said earlier that this was mainly a futa x futa or futa x female, but I decided to have a rare male x female moment for surprise combinations… I'll go over the details with Atomsk in private while your minds wander on to who I have in mind." TME said with a look that was thinking a hundred ideas a minute.**

 **Atomsk was having similar thoughts before looking at the readers.**

 **"TME is right. Sorry we have to cut this short everyone, but some work to do. Adios. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	2. A Rose with Rabbits

**A portal opens up and you see TME and Atomsk stepping out before TME noticed the readers.**

 **"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first official first chapter of Chaotic surprise or CS for short, like I said last time, there will be lemons from here on out so this is your last warning to turn away if you're not a lemon fan." TME said to the readers with a serious look on his face.**

 **"Yeah, either turn back or just shut up and enjoy some good literature." Atomsk said with serious look as well.**

 **"Now then… if you're still here then you should be told that this is a threeway lemon with Vanilla, Cream, and Amy, if that turns you away then it's understandable, if you still want to read more after hearing about that, then read on our faithful readers… read on." TME said with a growing grin.**

 **"Here, here." Atomsk said while holding...can of beer?**

 **"No thank you, I don't drink in real life, and I'm not about to here." TME said with an adamant look.**

 **"Ah then let me changed it then." Atomsk said before he changes the beer can to a Mountain Dew (Voltage) can.**

 **TME was a bit hesitant, but he took it anyway before he opened the drink and took a sip.**

 **"Hmm… not bad, nothing like beer… anyway, we go to a bit after Amy and Vanilla passed out… again you have been warned since this and the rest of the story is lemon scented." TME said with a grin before the scene went to Station Square's rabbit residence.**

* * *

 **Station Square/ Rabbit Residence/ Amy, Cream, Vanilla**

Amy was starting to regain consciousness after being blinded by that mysterious light.

"Hmmmm...W-What happen?" She asked before opening her eyes.

However, pain starts to register for the female hedgehog a moment later while she was facedown on the ground… pain that was centered in her pelvic region when her clothing and the ground pressed against something that shouldn't be there before.

"AAAAHHH! W-What's happening to me?" Amy asked before she was forced to turn over and unbutton her pants and pull down her panties when the pain got worse for her.

Once she pulled them down, her eyes widen in shock and horror at what she saw on her.

She wasn't as naive as she was years ago, she was in her twenties and studied a few things about mobian bodies to help her please Sonic… but that info was what scared her when she saw what she saw.

A normal male mobian was around 5 to six inches normally for an average person, and it matched the normal three foot mobians height.

But what she saw on her was far above average when she saw that she grew a dick of all things that was around 7 to 8 inches long possibly nine and 2 to three inches wide... it was even fully erect once it got out of the confines of Amy's pants and points right into the air like a proud tower which pulsed with blood.

"H-How?" Was all Amy said since she was so shocked at this.

"U-Ugh…" A familiar voice groans out from near Amy which jump starts Amy's memory of recent events mainly her trying to help Vanilla before they got engulfed into that light.

"Oh no Vanilla!" Amy said when she turned around to see if said rabbit was okay before her eyes widen a bit when she saw a similar..even bigger... bulge from the elder rabbits pelvic region which seemed to cause the elder rabbit discomfort in her knocked out state.

"Oh... My... GOD!" Amy said before her eyes widen more at what she saw.

Vanilla seemed to still be knocked out for now, but the pain she was feeling was starting to stir her when her body starts to fidget.

Amy went to Vanilla's side before holding her while being careful of not trying to hit Vanilla with her dick.

"Vanilla. Can you hear me?" She asked with a worry look on her face while Vanilla seemed to stir somewhat.

"U-Uh… A-Amy?" Vanilla said before her eyes widen instantly before she hunched forward with a pain filled groan.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked while Vanilla shook her head.

"I-I don't… what's happening!?" Vanilla groaned out before she pulled the front of her dress up and pulled the front of her panties down to reveal a familiar and even more shocking sight to Amy.

If a three foot full grown Mobian like Amy had a 9 inch dick… then a four foot mobian like Vanilla had an even bigger one… it seemed like it was a full 12 inches long and 3 inches wide, instead of matching her fur or skin color like Amy's did, her looked like it was coming out of a sheath.. And the dick itself was blood red in color which pulsed with blood.

"Uh...ah…" Vanilla mutters at the sight with shock shown on her face when her thought process stops for a bit.

Amy sees said rabbit looking at her dick.

"I know Vanilla. I have one too." She said which caused Vanilla to jolt and pale when she looked to Amy and her dick.

"Cream." Vanilla simply mutters before she got up and shot to the house with surprising speed while taking extra care as to not injure her new appendage.

Amy eyes widen since had completely forgot that Cream was there too, she maybe in the house, but she or the house was close enough to get engulfed by the light.

She got off from the ground before following Vanilla to see if Cream was okay.

However what the duo saw when they finally found her was not what they expected when they went into the living room… Cream had no dick like they did but she was masterbating furiously while she kneed her breast with one hand and used her mouth to suck on and bite the other breasts and her nipple, she had a bust size that could rival Vanilla's but it was a cup smaller, around D-E size.

Vanilla froze at the sight since this was not what she was expecting, she was hoping her daughter was safe and sound… but Cream was practically naked and was now pleasing herself like she was in some kind of heated trance… what she didn't expect or know was that her dick was pulsing much harder at the sight.

Amy was in a similar boat with Vanilla when her dick pulse as well while her jaw dropped at Cream's action.

"C-Cream?" Vanilla said which got the horny rabbits attention… however instead of being embarrassed or even saying anything… her gaze locked onto to the duos large dicks before she turned onto all fours and starts to crawl their way with lust filled eyes.

Amy was surprised at the young rabbits action before realizing what she was about to do.

"C-Cream...stop. Don't come any closer." She said before taking a step back with Vanilla doing the same which seemed to cause Cream's face to turn into a wild like grin before she surprised the duo by full on tackling Amy onto the couch and before Amy could move… Cream got off the couch while Amy recovered ad latched her mouth onto Amy's dick and starts to bob her head forward and back while she made gagging noises.

"GAAAHH!" Amy yelped at this feeling before looking at Cream.

"C-Cream...STOP!" Amy yelled while said rabbit however didn't...Amy's shout instead egged her on while Vanilla frowned before she approached Cream to stop her.

"Cream, Stop this right now!" Vanilla said while she reached over to Cream, however Cream glanced to her before reaching over with her left hand and wrapped it around her mother's dick which caused Vanilla's strength to weaken greatly with a groan before Vanilla was forced onto the couch before Cream actually surprised the duo by latching her mouth onto Vanilla's dick and bobs her head with actual choking sounds while she used her right hand to stroke Amy's now slickened dick.

"G-Gah!" Vanilla groans through gritted teeth before she looks to Cream.

"C-Cream… p-please stop." Vanilla begged which caused Cream to bob her head faster and her stroking motion went faster and faster on the duo before she alternates between Amy and Vanilla.

"G-Gah! W-Why is doing this?" Amy questioned while Vanilla spoke up, but barely.

"T-The...l-light!" Vanilla said before she gave another groan when Cream went to town on her dick again before Cream used her hand to play with Amy's sensitive dickhead.

Amy groaned at this feeling before she remembered the light.

""Y-Yeah...the l-light. W-Where did i-it come f-from?" She asked before moaning.

However before Vanilla could answer… Cream felt their dicks twitching which caused her to move even harder on the duo which caused her to take over half of Amy's dick into her mouth.

"O..Oh… I feel… sick." Vanilla groans out when she felt something happening to her.

"M-Me...Oh...too." Amy said with the same feeling before Cream surprised the duo by taking the heads of their dicks into her mouth and strokes the rest like she was starved for what was inside of Vanilla and Amy's dicks.

A moment later, Amy and Vanilla felt like something snapped inside of them before they both shout out after tossing their heads back and their tongues hanged out when they shot their loads right into Cream's mouth while she continues to stroke their pulsating dicks.

"AAAAHHH!" Amy screamed at this feeling...not even masterbating to her fantasies of Sonic gave her this much pleasure… not by a long shot.

"UGGGHHH!" Vanilla groans out when she felt herself unloading so much semen into her daughter's mouth… it was so wrong to Vanilla but it felt so good… not even Cream's father or the rare few men she went after later felt this good… no wonder men try and get with her.

Cream, even in her lust fueled state could barely drink down the semen which flows onto the floor while Vanilla and Amy's bodies go limp when the pleasure was overpowering their control.

About 10 second later… the flow stops which allows Amy and Vanilla to catch their breath while Cream took a second to swallow what she had in her mouth.

"Oh...my...God." Amy said while catching her breath.

Vanilla was in a similar state but could only breath heavily.

However, before either of them could recover, Cream climbed on top of Amy and rests her ass on the dick… she had a nice round rear with a cotton tail on top.

"Uh...Cream? What are you doing?" Amy asked before Cream surprised her by kissing Amy on the mouth and slips her tongue in to twirl around Amy's tongue for a surprising french kiss.

Amy's eyes widen in surprise from that action before she tried getting Cream off.

However, Cream grips Amy's arms and stood on the couch before Amy's erect dick pokes and prods Creams soaked folds and before Amy or Cream could do anything...Cream slams herself down onto Amy's dick which made her freeze when blood dribbles out of Creams pussy.

Amy was shocked at what said rabbit did while shuddering at the feeling of Cream's pussy while Cream took a moment to adjust.

Amy looked at Cream before speaking.

"Cream you got to snap out it!"

However Cream seemed to get an animal like ferocity filled look on her face before she starts to raise and lower herself on Amy's dick without mercy.

"GAAAAHHH!" Amy yelled before moaning while Vanilla grits her teeth while she barely managed to get to her feet.

Cream noticed with a lust filled grin before she shot her hand out and grips Vanilla's dick which caused Vanilla to weaken again before she fell onto her rear… she was still weakened from her previous orgasm.

Cream then starts to ride Amy even harder when she felt Amy's dick pulsing again.

Amy was moaning like crazy before she starts to enjoy it which was noticed by Vanilla who weakly spoke up.

"S-Snap out of it Amy…" Vanilla groans when she tried to get up again… but failed when she felt her legs wobble and fell back on the ground while Amy's dick pulses faster and faster with each of Cream's humps.

"I-I'm trying...but it feels...so...GOOOODDD!" Said hedgehog yelled with ecstasy while Cream moved her head forward and starts to lightly nibble on Amy's neck to cause a hickey before she moved Amy's shirt up and massages her breasts after she removed Amy's bra with a cloth ripping yank before she goes even rougher on Amy.

Amy moaned loud while loving this feeling.

She even surprised herself when she starts thrusting on her own in Cream's pussy which caused Cream to moan onto Amy's neck while she tweaks with Amy's nipples now.

"GAAAHH!" Amy yelled at that action while Cream continues to ride Amy when she felt Amy getting close and wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted from her.

It was about 5 or 6 thrusts later before Amy yelled out…

"C-CUMMING!"

To the trio's surprise… Amy unleashed an even bigger load of cum which caused Cream to groan when her womb bloats since she was plugged up with Amy's dick.

Said hedgehog moans as she kept cumming with her eyes rolling back into her head and her tongue hangs out while she rode out her orgasm.

Cream grits her teeth before she tossed her head back and lets out a whorish moan while her pussy tightens around Amy's cock when she herself cums.

Amy groaned at how tight it was.

It took about a few moments before Amy grunted and finally stopped cumming while Cream calmed down for a second to pant for air.

She didn't know if it was because of the fact that she came two insanely large loads or it was because of the fact that it was they were so close together… but her eyes start to grow heavy while she watched Cream get off of her dick which caused semen to flow to the floor.

Cream then turned to her mother with lust filled eyes and walks to her while Vanilla starts to scoot away from Cream with fear in her eyes while her dick stood tall.

It was only a few seconds before Amy closed her eyes since she was very tired… and right before she passed out was the pleasure sounding cry of Vanilla before the scene went to later.

 **10 minutes later…**

Amy groaned before she started to regain consciousness.

"Oh man...Did I had the craziest dream." Amy said before she starts to look around where she was at to see if she was still in her home… things were oddly silent.

Amy checked her surroundings before realizing that she's at Vanilla & Cream's house.

"Vanilla? Cream?" Amy called out and heard nothing for a moment before she heard something from upstairs...sounded like a bang like sounds… not a gunshot...more...like hitting the wall bang which starts to repeat.

Amy was worried about the two before she bolted from the couch to head upstairs while she felt something slap her thighs as she ran which reminds her that she had a dick now while the banging grew louder while groaning was heard from Vanilla's room… she couldn't tell who was making the noise.

Amy ran up to the door before opening it. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates before gasping at what she saw.

She saw that Cream was riding Vanilla's dick while Vanilla was in the nude while she thrusts into Cream with a look that both tear filled and pleasure induced… like her mind was trying to hold together but she was failing.

But before Amy could do anything… Vanilla groans when she unloads another shot into Cream's bloated womb which caused semen to pour to the bed.

"Aaahhhh." Vanilla groans out before she lays still on the bed.

Amy was just speechless after what she just witnessed before Vanilla mutters something which would shock her out of her speechless state.

"M-More..." Vanilla moans out while her body twitched a few times.

"Oh...My...God." Was all that Amy said which caused Cream's ears to perk before she looks to Amy with a lust filled fanged grin when she realized she could have more fun which caused her to lean forward and shows Amy her ass after moving her ass cheek a little.

Amy blushed big at this before she felt her dick get hard quickly before it twitches.

Cream noticed before she stood up which caused semen to flow from her abused pussy and after hopping off the bed walks to Amy and get's on all fours again before she turned to present herself to the hammer wielding hedgehog.

Amy gulped a bit before taking a step back which Cream noticed which made her frown before she got to her feet and looks to Amy with a lust filled look while Vanilla sat up with a shaking body.

"V-Vanilla...do something." Amy said before taking another step back.

However Vanilla was oddly silent, and while Amy was distracted, Cream rushed forward and grips Amy's arms.

She then tosses Amy with a surprising burst of strength before she lands on Vanilla with her back to Vanilla.

"Whoa! What the…" Amy tried to finish before Vanilla grips Amy's arms and held her close to her body while Cream walked over to them.

"V-Vanilla?! What are you doing?!" Amy questioned with a nervous look while she felt something hard slip between her legs and Vanilla's dick was seen… erect and ready to go again while Cream surprised her by kneeling a bit and stroking her mother's dick while she raised Amy's hips… and aimed Vanilla's dick right at Amy's ass which prods Amy's asshole.

Amy jolt bit before speaking.

"N-No. Don't do it."

However… instead of agreeing… all Vanilla said was one word.

"M-More!" Vanilla said while Cream slowly lowered Amy down which slowly slides Vanilla's dick into Amy's ass… every single inch after Vanilla's dickhead enters her ass.

"GAAAAHHH!" Amy yelled while feeling pain from that action.

A little bit of tears were streaming down her face which Cream and Vanilla notices.

"Shh...Shhh… relax…" Vanilla said while Cream used her other hand to stroke Amy's dick as Vanilla went even deeper into Amy's ass.

Amy was now moaning a bit from this action.

She can feel her ass trying to match the shape of Vanilla's ass before Cream moves a bit before she starts to lick Amy's folds while she continues to stroke her as Vanilla got halfway in.

Amy moans from that before panting at the feeling when Vanilla slid a bit deeper in while hugging Amy this time.

"It's Ok… just relax and we can have some fun…" Vanilla whispered into Amy's ear while Cream rose her head and slowly took the head of Amy's dick into her mouth again and licks it with care.

Amy was somehow calm after hearing Vanilla's words before she shivered a bit after feeling Cream's tongue.

Vanilla then felt Amy's hips connecting with her own which showed that Amy took her entire dick in which caused a large bulge in Amy's stomach while Cream smirked around Amy's dick before she stood up… and after taking a moment to get her bearings on the bed… Cream angles Amy's dick to poke her ass this time before impaling herself fully onto Amy's dick.

Said hedgehog was surprised before groaning from this feeling right before Vanilla pulls out a bit, and Cream rose herself at the same time before they both push back onto Amy before repeating the pattern which caused Amy to feel both pleasure in her ass and her dick.

Amy moaned from this action before she surprisingly starts to enjoy it before the Rabbits start to go even rougher on Amy.

"Oh Amy...you're so tight…so soft." Vanilla moans out beofre she licks and nibbles one on her ears lightly while Cream used one hand to play with Amy's folds and her other was playing with one of Amy's breasts.

Amy moaned while panting before speaking.

"Yeah well...your dick is too big and hard."

"Not...my...fault… I'm.. bigger...than.. you." Vanilla pants out before she starts to go even rougher on Amy which made her thrust into Cream who groans out while she just enjoys the ride now.

Amy moans and groan from the sensation before Cream felt Amy twitching again while Amy felt Vanilla twitching in her ass.

"Oh god… I'm gonna cum!" Vanilla groans out before she starts to go even rougher on the poor hedgehogs ass.

"M-Me too!" Amy said before groaning while Cream groans as well before all three came at once when Vanilla rams herself into Amy one more time and sends a torrent of semen into Amy's ass which caused her stomach to bloat while Cream slams herself down and kisses Amy's while she groans into Amy's mouth when her pussy tightens from her own orgasm.

Said hedgehog groans as well in the younger rabbits mouth before unleashing a big load of cum in her ass before they rode out their orgasms which took 8-10 seconds to finish before Cream fell on Amy and both Cream and Amy fell onto Vanilla which pushed her further into Amy's ass while the trio gasps for breath.

"W-Wow." Was all Amy said while Vanilla chuckles a bit.

"Y-Yeah." Vanilla said while her dick surprised Amy by getting erect again while Vanilla whispered into her ear.

"Ready to go again?" Vanilla whispered into Amys ear while Cream grins.

Amy turned her head a bit before smiling at the older rabbit.

"Yes." She said which caused Vanilla to grin while Cream got off before Vanilla flipped herself which caused Amy to end up laying face first on the bed before she was flipped onto her back and saw the lust filled eyes of the rabbit family before Vanilla pulled free of Amys ass and grinds against Amy's folds.

Amy was surprised after what just happened before shivering a bit at the feeling.

"Ready Amy?, I know you were holding yourself for Sonic...but…" Vanilla said before Cream grips Amy's dick lightly and starts to stroke it when Vanilla fell silent.

Amy moaned a bit from the feeling before looking at Vanilla when Vanilla continues when she gave Amy a lust filled grin.

"Besides… I'm sure that if you peaked on Sonic and saw his equipment while he was having his own fun… but wouldn't you admit that I outclass most in the size department." Vanilla said while she grinds a bit rougher on Amy's folds.

Amy blushed at this before speaking.

"I-It's true. Yours is bigger than Sonic's...but I still love him no matter what."

"Love is nice, but you have to admit that you're curious right?, besides… if we return to normal… don't you want some experience first with someone you know instead of a stranger?... you can rock Sonic's world and get him to come to you at your beck and call." Vanilla said with a tempting tone while she slows her grinding a bit to tease Amy when she felt every inch.

Amy moaned a bit before looking at Vanilla.

"Y-Yes." She said while Vanilla grins a bit when she starts to pull back and placed the head of her dick at Amy's soaked hole before she slowly pushed in at an agonizing pace.

Amy grinds her teeth a bit from this feeling before Vanilla stops at her barrier.

"Ready Amy?, I'll count to three and go in as hard as I can instead of slowly tearing through it." Vanilla said when she strengthens her grip on Amy's hips.

Said hedgehog took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I'm ready." Amy said before bracing herself.

"Relax, it'll hurt worse if you tense up." Vanilla said before she adjusts her hips and got ready to count.

Amy followed what Vanilla said before nodding while Vanilla nods and counts down.

"Alright...1.." Vanilla said before she thrusts as hard of she could on one which caught Amy off guard completely while a bulge was seen in Amy's womb when Vanilla busts right in before she waits for the scream.

"GAAAAHHH! Y-You said on three." Amy said before tears start coming out before Cream took a moment to rub one tear while Vanilla rubs another before she spoke up.

"Would you have tensed if I went on three?" Vanilla asked before she slowly strokes Amy to help her adjust.

Amy moaned a bit before speaking.

"G-Good point."

"Alright." Vanilla said before Cream leaned down and starts to lick the head of Amy's dick while Vanilla slowly let go to let Cream take more in for a moment before she pulls away.

Vanilla waits while Cream get's on top of Amy and slides Amy's dick back into her soaked semen filled pussy and hilts Amy before leaning down to kiss her.

Amy shivered a bit from that before returning the kiss.

She even slid her tongue in the younger bunny's mouth which caused Cream to lightly hug Amy while Vanilla slowly slid out of Amy's pussy for an inch while blood was seen on Vanilla's dick before she carefully slides in to help her get used to the larger than life intruder.

Amy hugged Cream back while kissing for some comfort while Cream tightens her vaginal muscles to give Amy more pleasure while Vanilla slowly speeds up when the pain that Amy felt was turning into more and more pleasure.

Amy moan with pleasure in Cream's mouth before she starts thrusting a bit in said bunny's pussy.

Vanilla and Cream were surprised while Cream moans into Amy's mouth before Vanilla spoke up when she starts to speed up her thrusts.

"Oh Amy… you're so warm and tight... Sonic was a fool to keep running from you." Vanilla pants out when she starts to speed up again.

Amy stops kissing Cream a bit before speaking.

"I-I know. But I know I can get him. Now keep hammering me." She said before kissing Cream again.

Vanilla chuckles before speaking up.

"As you wish…" Vanilla said before she moved a bit to adjust herself before she starts to hammer in and out of Amy's pussy with no mercy while Cream pulls away from Amy to rapidly hump Amy's dick when she felt Amy about to unload into her with a quickly twitching dick.

Amy moaned loud while loving this pleasure before she grunted and let out another dose of her cum in Cream's bloated womb which caused Cream to gasp before she pulls off of Amy all of a sudden which caused Amy to shoot her remaining cum on herself while Vanilla keeps hammering into Amy before she starts to eat her daughter out and used one hand to stroke Amy's still cumming dick.

"W-Why'd you pull out C-Cream?" Amy asked before moaning when Vanilla stroked her still shooting dick which caused more semen to land on Amy's breasts.

Vanilla keeps doing what she is doing to both Cream and Amy before she felt herself about to cum which caused her to pull away from Cream's snatch.

"A-Amy…I-I'm….gonna…" Vanilla said when she fought as hard as she could to hold herself back from cumming while she hammers into Amy.

"M-Me...too!" Amy said when she felt herself cumming from her pussy right before Vanilla joins her by hilting Amy and unloads all she had into Amy's virgin womb which caused Amy to cum from both her dick and pussy while Amy's womb bloats from how much semen was being pumped right into her womb.

"AAAAHHH!" Amy yelled in ecstasy while cumming before Vanilla rides out her orgasm which took 8 seconds which caused Amy to look a few month pregnant before she pulls free which caused a steady stream of cum and some blood to flow out of Amy's abused tunnel while Vanilla fell next to the duo with exhaustion before laying on her back.

"I...don't think I can move." Vanilla said with an exhausted tone.

"Me...neither." Amy said while panting….however to the duo's horror when Vanilla's mind recovers somewhat… Cream starts to stroke their dicks.

Amy groan before speaking.

"Cream no... We need our rest."

Cream however gave a lust filled grin before time advanced to the next day with the cries of pleasure from Amy and Vanilla.

Hours later…

The sun rose on the Rabbit residence and the sunlight shown through the bedroom window before it reveals the slumbering trio…

Vanilla and Amy were knocked out when Cream actually screwed them unconscious and when that happened, after Cream tried to get them awake but failed, feel asleep.

Now you might be wondering… would Cream return to normal?... the answer is a bit iffy… but she was the first one to stir on the bed… and when she fully came to, she sat up and stretched while she felt relaxed for some reason.

"*Yawn*... Oh wow… what happened and why am I here?" Cream asked before she looks around and starts to recognize her surroundings.

"H-Huh?... why am I in my moms room… and…" Cream said before she looks down and was shocked beyond belief when she found herself covered with semen and with Amy and Vanilla laying next to her… with their newly acquired dicks which made her eyes go bug eyed.

She was about to say something before her memories rushed back to her like a freight train… the last thing she remembered fully before was a flash of light… but she was now remembering what she did when under it's effects.

 _"I.. Can't believe I… I…"_ Cream thought before she pulled her knees to her chest and starts to cry which stirs the duo… starting with Amy since a few tears fell onto her hand.

Amy's eyes opened a bit before she sees Cream awake...but was crying?

"What's Cream?" She asked with worry which caused Cream to freeze.

"I...don't remember what happened after I saw a flash of light and my memory was a blank when I woke… but the memories rushed back after I saw you two… and I...I... " Cream said when she starts to cry again.

Amy felt sad for the younger bunny before she got up a bit before hugging.

"Oh Cream...there, there. It's okay." She said in a soothing voice which seemed to make things worse.

"B-But...I… your first times….and my mom…" Cream said when she could barely find words to say.

"Shhhh...It's not your fault Cream. We were all affected by the light." Amy said which caused Cream to look to Amy's dick.

"But I don't know if this might happen again… and what about you and my mom… you got.. Those… those.." Cream said while she blushed when she feels her body heating up… much to her regret when her hips rub together.

Amy blushed as well before speaking.

"Yeah I know. I don't know if it's permanent or not, but we'll get through it."

Creams body heats up more to her horror before she turned and kissed Amy all of a sudden.

"I'm… sorry...but my body… to hot!" Cream said between kisses.

Amy tries to push her away but Cream held on strong before she spoke up while she seemed to struggle with herself.

"I-I'm sorry… p-pass me your hammer or something… I can't stop myself for long." Cream said when her body heats up more and more.

Amy was shocked at the request before speaking.

"I have never hit you with a hammer Cream...And I'm not gonna start now."

"I didn't say… to hit me… j-just trust me." Cream begged with her eyes starting to cloud over with lust again.

Amy hesitated before sighing.

"Alright." She said before taking her hand out and her hammer magically appears before Cream had Amy set the round hammer part on the ground next to the bed and before Amy could ask why... Cream stood over the handle and inserts it into her soaking tunnel with a groan… and thanks to the way the hammer was made which made it heavier to most, it only wobbles on the ground which allowed Cream to place her hands on the bed and starts to thrust her hips against the handle with a groan.

Amy was surprised at what she was seeing while Cream let out groans and moans before speaking up.

"D-didn't think y-your h-hammer...c-could...do that...right?" Cream gasped out in full view of Amy while pleasure rockets through her body from the hammer handle.

Amy shook her head instead of replying while Cream continues to use Amy's hammer as her toy while she glanced to Amy's dick to see how it was doing.

Surprisingly to the duo, it got hard when Amy got turned on from the scene which caused Cream to smile.

"Come on Amy… I can help you feel better… just say what you want me to do." Cream said with a lust filled look… it seems that the first time overpowered her with lust but now she had some control which seemed even hotter with the adult bunny.

Amy gulped a bit while blushing.

"S-Suck my dick." She said which caused Cream to grin before she looked back to Amy's hammer before looking to Amy.

"Mind getting closer… I'll let you be as rough as you want." Cream said before she opens her mouth after licking her lips.

Amy blushed from that before moving closing to the younger bunny who waits for Amy to get ready while licking her lips.

Amy was now in front of Cream while holding her dick before Cream teased her a little by licking the head of Amys dick a few times and slowly took the dick into her mouth with a hum every few seconds…. Lust fueled or not… Where did she learn this?

Amy moaned a bit from this feeling.

"H-How are you this good Cream?" She asked which caused Cream to pull away and rests Amy's dick on her cheek.

"You can easily learn surprising things on the internet… I practiced with some of my mom's older toys when she stops using them...she never noticed the older ones even if they went missing." Cream explained before she lightly strokes Amy's dick with one of her hands while she lets the info sink in for Amy.

Amy was shocked after hearing that which caused Cream to giggle at the face Amy made.

"Guess this makes me a bad bunny huh?" Cream said with a lust filled look on her face while she licks the side of Amy's dick.

Said hedgehog shivered a bit before giving the younger bunny a smile.

"Yes you are. Now get back to sucking." She ordered which caused Cream to shudder in pleasure from the order and the hammer rubbing her insides before she starts to lick the underside of Amy's dick before she goes lower and licks Amy's clit before she repeats the process a few times while her eyes watched Amy's face to see if she was doing good so far.

Amy was moaning while breathing a bit from the treatment which cause Cream to grin before she went higher and took the head of Amy's dick into her mouth and starts to take inch after inch into her mouth while she hums along every inch.

Amy shudders at this feeling before moving her hips while Cream took the dick deeper and deeper into her mouth with each thrust before finally taking all nine inches into her mouth after a few gagging sound came from her before Cream relaxed her throat.

Amy groans a bit from that while moving her dick in and out while Cream took each thrust while Amy's thrusts caused Cream to slide a bit on Amy's handle which made her moan on Amy's dick.

It was like 20 twenty minutes before Amy felt her dick twitch which Cream felt which caused her to use one hand to play with Amy's clit to push her over edge.

Luckily for the bunny, it worked since Amy couldn't take it anymore.

She grunted before yelling out…

"C-CUMMING!."

She unleashed a big load of cum in Cream's mouth which caused Cream to go wide eyed before she starts to drink Amy's semen after she managed to get herself under control.

It took about 5 seconds before Amy stopped cumming before Cream pulled away with a popping sound and after one last swallow looks to Amy with a lust filled smile.

"So... How did I do?" Cream asked Amy with lust filled eyes looking to Amy's eyes.

Amy panted a bit while blushing before speaking.

"You...were...amazing."

Cream grins before she used her ears to fly for a moment and turns to the wall with a grin with the hammer still in her and not leaving the ground.

She placed her hands on the wall and looked back to Amy.

"Got another round in you?" Cream asked with lust filled eyes.

Amy grinned a bit before speaking.

"You know it. But let's do it in your room since your mom is sleeping." She suggested which caused Cream to grin.

"Hard to do when she's already awake." Cream surprisingly said before Amy felt something prodding her ass while a hand grips her hip.

Said hedgehog jolted a bit before turning her head to see that Vanilla was awake... In more ways than one.

"I see you're having fun with my daughter… hope you don't mind if I BARGE IN!" Vanilla said with a grin before shouting when she rammed herself into the pink hedgehog's ass.

"GAAAAHHH!" Amy yelled before Vanilla stood up off the bed with Amy connected to her and approached Cream who grins while holding her ass cheeks apart.

Amy was 3 feet tall and Vanilla and Cream were 4 feet… all in all Vanilla treated Amy like a toy when she grips Amy's dick.

"I was sleeping just now… But that yell woke me up… time for a punishment you two." Vanilla said while she aimed Amy's dick at Cream's… hammer filled vagina of all things.

Amy was shocked at this before speaking.

"Hold on Vanilla...It's not gonna fit."

Vanilla just grins before whispering into Amy's ear.

"Like mother like daughter… I took larger things like oversize dildos and we rabbit Mobians are very kinky in nature." Vanilla said before pressing the dick to Cream's hammer filled hole and to Amy's shock… she starts to slide in while Cream grits her teeth while she tries to relax.

Amy groans at this action.

 _"I can't believe this is happening."_ She thought while she felt herself go deeper and deeper into Cream before she managed to bump into the hammer handle base which stops her which made Vanilla grin before she pulls away with Amy still connected... Amy's dick rubs along both Creams walls and the hammer grip which caused both pain and pleasure for the hedgehog.

"W-Why does it feel good?" Amy asked which caused the elder rabbit to grin.

"Its simple...you're a masochist who enjoys others overpowering you...I can tell easily since I have fun with Rouge every now and then and you give the same signals she does… Strong, independent when the situation calls for it, can order others like you think you're their boss... But when push comes to shove… you love being overpowered… why would you just let Robotnik's robots kidnap you other than to let Sonic rescue you?" Vanilla asked while she stops to tease Amy a bit which surprised Cream for many reasons but kept quiet to hear Amy say anything in her defense if she had any.

"B-Because I enjoy being the damsel in distress." Amy said with blush which caused Vanilla to grin.

"Well then… might as well see if anyone rescues you from this situation then." Vanilla said with a grin before she thrusts into Amy which forced her back into Cream and grinds on her Hammer while Cream groans from the intrusions rubbing against one another.

Amy moaned and groaned at this feeling before Vanilla starts to pull out and go back in which caused Amy to feel both pain and pleasure constantly when Vanilla used her as a toy for her and her daughter.

It only took a few moments till Amy was starting enjoy the pleasure.

 _'Oh my God. Even though it hurts, it feels so good.'_ She thought before she felt Vanilla twitching in her ass and Cream starts to pant while her eyes start to roll back into her head from an approaching orgasm.

"Come on Amy… you can feel it can you?… I'm about to blow in your ass… come on, give my daughter what she wants." Vanilla whispered into Amy's ear with dirty talk to help her end quicker while Vanilla sped up her thrusts.

About 5 thrust later, Amy grunted before yelling out…

"C-CUMMING!"

She unloaded another dose of cum in Cream's hammer filled pussy which caused Cream to groan from the feeling while the semen easily flows out of her pussy when the hammer made a few gaps.

Vanilla wasn't too far behind, a couple thrusts later and she hilts Amy's ass which caused her to shoot her own load right into Amy with near painful pulses when Amy's ass tightens around her dick.

"U-Ugh!" Vanilla groans while she rode out her orgasm with twitching hips.

It was about 5-10 seconds before Amy grunted and finally stopped cumming with Vanilla following a moment later which caused her to pant a few time before she pulled free from Amy's ass and pulls Amy from her daughter before setting Amy on the semen covered floor while Cream pulled herself free with wobbly legs and leans against the wall.

"Oh...man." Amy said while catching her breath with Cream doing the same but the duo was caught off guard when Vanilla points her semen covered dick at the duo after she sat on the bed.

"Clean it up." Vanilla ordered with a lust fueled look… it seems that something in Vanilla was brought back out which seemed to help her claim of having fun with Rouge.

Amy blushed at this before she got up on all fours and crawled towards Vanilla's dick.

She took her tongue out before she starts to lick said older rabbit's semen covered dick with Cream doing the same to the parts that Amy missed which caused Vanilla to chuckle.

"Cream dear, I believe I gave Amy the order… though if you still want to do this… I believe Amy's cock needs a good cleaning." Vanilla suggests to Cream who glanced to Amy to see how she was doing.

Said hedgehog kept licking Vanilla's dick before she took her mouth back a bit.

She opened her mouth wide before she swallows it and starts sucking which caused Vanilla to groan for a moment before Vanilla rubs Amy's cheek.

"Good girl." Vanilla said while Cream took advantage of Amy's distracted state to start licking her dick clean as well starting with the bottom of Amy's dick.

Amy jolts a bit from that action before letting a moan which was muffled by the larger Rabbit's dick, Amy could barely get it into her mouth from the massive size it had but Vanilla was still feeling pleasure when she strokes the parts she missed.

"Thats right… keep going… a bit more and you get a reward." Vanilla teased while Cream moved a bit and starts licking the sides of Amy's dick.

Said hedgehog felt a bit excited after hearing Vanilla said that, which made Amy suck a little fast on her dick which caused Vanilla to grit her teeth when her dick pulses faster and faster until...

"Cumming!" Vanilla grunts when she shot her massive load into Amy's mouth while her dick visibly pulsed with each shot.

Amy's eyes widen from the amount before she tried to swallow it so she can breathe.

It took about 5 seconds before Vanilla stops cumming before she sighs with relief when her dick starts to turn flaccid when she pulled free of Amy's mouth.

"G-Good girl… I'll be taking a shower and then I'll head into the kitchen to make some actual food… you two play nice." Vanilla said before she got off the bed with a slight wobble before she steadies herself before she enters the bathroom while Cream licks Amy's dick a bit more before she starts to lick Amy's folds.

Said hedgehog shuddered a bit at the feeling before letting out a soft moan while Cream continues to eat her out before gently sliding her tongue into Amy's tunnel and start to twirl her tongue around.

"Gah!" Amy yelped at that action before Cream pulls away to speak.

"What do you say to me finishing this here and we can get ready for the day?" Cream said while gently rubbing Amy's rear.

Amy panted a bit before speaking.

"S-Sure."

Cream gave a lust filled grin before she resumed to eat Amy out and used one hand to stoke Amy's dick while it points to the ground.

Amy was moaning loud at the sensation while Cream continues even when Vanilla enters the room with her dress equipped and she exits a minute later while she ignored the duo before a couple minutes pass before Cream felt Amy's dick twitching again while she also felt her vagina twitching as well when she was about to come from both parts and sped up her actions.

It took about a few moments before Amy grunted and yelled out…

"I-I'M CUMMING!"

Thanks to the position she was in, Amy came hard onto the ground while she squirts in Cream's face which caused her to feel more pleasure than normal while Cream helps make the orgasm stronger by licking Amy's folds more and stroking Amy's dick at a faster pace.

It was about 5 seconds before Amy stopped cumming while Cream took a moment to wring Amy's dick for the last few drops before she pulled away with a smile.

"See you in the shower Amy if you recover." Cream teased before she got up and walked to the bathroom with a slight swing in her hips.

Amy blushed at the scene while catching her breath, it took her a few minutes to actually feel her legs again and even then they felt like jello.

"Oh...wow. That felt so good." She said before Cream exits the bathroom in a tanktop and shorts before looking to Amy with a nervous blush on her face.

"T-The bathroom is all yours...sorry." Cream said before she bolts out of the room with a bright blush on her face… seems she's back to normal for now.

Amy blushed as well before she went to the bathroom.

It was about 20 minutes till Amy exits out squeaky clean before she exits the room and heads into the kitchen where Vanilla and Cream were… though Cream had her head on the table.

"What's wrong Cream?" Amy asked which caused Cream to glance her way.

"I-I did it again… and this time I remember everything." Cream said with a brighter blush on her face.

Amy came to the younger rabbit's side to hug her again before speaking in a soothing voice.

"There there."

Cream groans before she looked to Amy.

"It happened twice… what if it happens when I'm outside the house and I just go to a random person?" Cream asked when she worried she might jump a stranger.

Amy hugged her a little tighter before speaking.

"Don't worry Cream. We're gonna get through this."

"Indeed, and until then, you and Amy are going to stick by one another for now so if you start to go out of control, Amy can calm you down." Vanilla said before placing three plates of eggs and bacon on the table before she joins them to eat.

"Exactly. Now here's the question...What caused us to have...this?" Amy asked before sitting down.

"Most likely that chaos emerald… it's the only thing I can think of that could have caused this… though I don't know why it did that." Vanilla said since the emerald just started to spark right before that flash of light happened.

Amy was surprised when she heard that.

"Wait there was a chaos emerald here?" She asked which caused Vanilla to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?, you were with me in the back yard right?, didn't you see a flash of light or something?" Vanilla asked when she worried that Amy lost part of her memory.

"I do remember that. But I didn't see the emerald since I was coming to you since I was worried for your safetyy." Amy said.

"Hold on… wouldn't that mean…" Vanilla said before she rushed to the back door to see if she was right or not with Cream following with a worried look, she didn't hear about a chaos emerald until now and was worried it might go off again.

Amy soon followed to the mother and daughter duo…but when she got there… there was no emerald anywhere in sight.

"Oh my…" Vanilla said with a worried tone when she looks around the garden… she was sure it landed around there… but nothing.

"Where'd it go?" Amy asked with a worry look while Cream looked around as well.

"The Emerald was right here… I'm sure of it… I was working in my garden right here and… it lands behind me… I remember the light… wait… do you think someone took it while we were busy?" Vanilla asked with a worried look.

Amy took a moment to think but couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know." She said while Vanilla sighs.

"Well… unless we can find it... we may be stuck like this for awhile… might as well try and get used to it or we could have serious issues later." Vanilla said while she crossed her arms to help her think.

"Yeah... you're right." Amy said in agreement while Cream groans at the dilemma while the scene shifts for a moment to see someone carrying the yellow chaos emerald before the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene fades back in to show that TME and Atomsk where talking about character pairings for later chapter.**

 **"So how about Rouge and Vanilla next chapter?, would be interesting to see right?" TME asked while he looked at the list of characters.**

 **"Oh most definitely. And maybe we can do either a Cream x Tails or a Amy x Tails x Cream chapter as well." Atomsk said**

 **"Interesting, would it be Amy and Tails ganging up on Cream?, or do we start out as Cream X Tails where Cream goes into her lust fueled state again and Amy comes to Tails's rescue?" TME suggests while he writes this down on a separate piece of paper.**

 **"Hmmm...I would go with number 2. Maybe Amy was getting something for Tails, therefore leaving the two alone. But where does the futa thing happen to Tails?" Atomsk question.**

 **"Hmm… I'd go for three or four chapters in if we make two separate chapters for Vanilla X Rouge and Tails X Cream X Amy, the third would be showing who took the yellow emerald from Vanilla's garden and the fourth would be the actual transformation… that make sense?" TME said while he looks to Atomsk.**

 **"Works for me. You know what would be funny? If we gave Blaze the sex drive...*Chuckling*" Atomsk said.**

 **"Well, I would have gone a slightly different route… give Blaze both the sex drive and the addon and give a Futa Blaze X Cream chapter… would be a bit of an eye opener." TME suggests to Atomsk.**

 **"Oh that would be excellent." Atomsk said in agreement.**

 **"And how about this, Futa Blaze, Vanilla, and Amy vs Cream or a female Sonic?, could make two chapters, one where a transformed Sonic stumbles upon the four during their time and another where Sonic get's dragged into it." TME said with a grin.**

 **"Hmmm...that can work as well. I was gonna pitch the idea if Sonic had the sex drive...but that would work better." Atomsk said with a grin.**

 **"Well we could add the sex drive, and how about this, the one who took the Emerald could be either Sonic, after he fought off eggman's robots, or Shadow, the two could duke it out for the emerald for a moment and during the fight, the emerald goes off on either one of them or both which causes an interesting scene." TME said with an evil chuckle a moment later.**

 **"Oh that would be hilarious to see." Atomsk said with an evil chuckle as well.**

 **"For now though we should speak in private, we don't want to give to many spoilers to the readers here." TME said while pointing a thumb at the readers.**

 **"Oh geez." Atomsk said since he forgot about the readers.**

 **"Well then, you heard some possible pairs dear readers, we may use those, we may not… only time will tell if we add them to the story… until next time dear readers… Atomsk do you want to say anything?" TME asked while he looks to Atomsk.**

 **"Oh yeah. Deuces." Atomsk said before the scene fades black.**


	3. So many Lemons and bad forebodings

**The scene opens up with Atomsk and TME with a small cast on his foot before Atomsk spoke up to TME.**

 **"You sure you're okay man?"**

 **"Oh yeah, just need to keep off my foot for a bit and hope that nothing to bad happens, think the swelling gets to its worse after a few days but should be good enough to continue this." TME said while he wiggles his cast covered foot a bit before he summoned a chair to sit in and propped his foot up on a summoned stool.**

 **Atomsk then looks at the readers before he spoke up.**

 **"Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of Chaotic Surprise. Sorry if we took too long since we have other works in the shop huh TME?"**

 **"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about the time though, I'm sure everyone is already aware by now on how much time we take with a chapter so why don't we get into the story already, last time we left off with a mystery person taking the yellow Chaos Emerald from Vanilla and Cream's home after a mysterious light emits from the Emerald's causing an unexpected side effect and making things really interesting for Amy, Vanilla, and Cream, but enough of a synopsis for now, Atomsk, want to do the honors?" TME said while he held a hand towards Atomsk and a spotlight appeared over him.**

 **Atomsk chuckles before he spoke up.**

 **"Sure. We hope you enjoy what happens in chapter 2 and we'll see you all in the outro. Now cue story." He said before the scene fades back before it opened up to Vanilla's house.**

* * *

 **Station squares/ Rabbit Residence/ Vanilla, Cream (18 years old), Amy**

When the trio went back into the house after failing to find the yellow Chaos Emerald, Vanilla after a bit of thought, decided to ask this.

"Hey Amy, I'm wondering, if those flashes of light that changed are bodies came from the yellow Chaos Emerald, what if the same thing happened to the other Emerald's?" Vanilla asked when she got a curious look on her face.

Amy blinked for a moment before she had a thoughtful look when she said this.

"Hmmm, I never did consider it. Do you think it's possible?"

"Think we could call Tails or something?, if anyone would know what is going on, it's him." Vanilla said which made Cream blush a bit when the two tailed inventor was mentioned which caused her to blush a bit while she tried to not think things to keep from losing control right now.

Amy however noticed before she spoke up.

"You okay Cream?"

Cream nods when her body didn't have any issues thanks to her not thinking things which helped her look normal before Cream said this.

"Yeah I am, sorry about that." Cream said before she got up to get a drink from the refrigerator.

Amy, who knew what was going on, looks at Vanilla before she said this.

"Seems Cream gets a little excited when she hears Tails's name."

Vanilla giggles at that while Cream jolts nearby when she heard that before Vanilla said this.

"Well I can say a lot of teasing things right now, but considering the situation Amy, why don't we keep them low so Cream won't go berserk, I need to head to the grocery store anyway, probably see if anything strange is going on as well, hopefully it didn't happen to anyone else, but knowing our luck…" Vanilla said before trailing off when she sweatdrops at some memories which involved many of them being either kidnappings by Eggman or dropping from orbit once on her end.

Amy did sweatdrop as well before she spoke up.

"Okay then I'll take Cream with me to see Tails. Don't worry I'll make sure nothing crazy happens with the… love birds." She said before giggling a bit.

"Amy…" Cream said while blushing brightly at Amy's teasing which made Vanilla giggle before she walked over to a purse and grabbed it before she said this.

"Well until things are settled, you may as well call this place home Amy, or home base at least that you can sleep at if your not close to your home, wouldn't want to see if you go into a similar state as Cream and end up going after a strange lady or Sonic… not sure what he would think if you ran after him with that monster of yours at the ready." Vanilla said before giggling a bit while blushing at the tease she gave Amy, no one said that she would focus on Cream only.

Amy did blush brightly at the thought of chasing Sonic before she spoke up.

"Yeah… maybe I should stay. Though I don't wish to impose, I'll be happy to help out with any chores that you need."

"*Giggle* oh don't worry Amy, I'm sure we can work something out after what happened yesterday, but if you want to help, mind taking the trash out before you leave?, or help Cream with the dishes, I can take care of them later… but I would be more than happy to reward a guest here greatly for her help here…" Vanilla said while getting a slightly teasing tone near the end that was a bit lustful as well.

Amy blushes brightly after hearing that before saying this.

"O-Okay."

Vanilla grins a bit before saying this.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading out, I left 50 rings on the counter so if you, Tails, and Cream get hungry while you're out, then this should help with that, though considering how things may go, I don't think you two will be home early huh?" Vanilla said before she starts walking away while he hits swinged a bit to tease Amy and Cream by accident when her head popped out of the refrigerator after she made a sandwich which caused her to blush brightly, seems what happened in the bedroom caused Vanilla to be more confident about her body, even altered as well.

Amy blushes when she saw that before waits for Vanilla to leave for a few moments before she looks at Cream and asked this.

"So Cream… after this wanna head to Tails's house?"

Cream nods when she didn't trust her voice at the moment before she took a drink from her cup and spoke up.

"Yeah… though how can we explain things to him… since…. You know… what if he thinks I'm a freak now?" Cream said before sounding depressed, even her ears seemed less perked when that thought happened.

Amy blinks for a moment before she walks over to Cream and hugs her from behind before Amy spoke up.

"Never doubt yourself Cream. You're the nicest and sweetest girl I know, besides your mom. It be impossible for anyone to not like you for who you are. I'm sure Tails won't think anything bad. However if he did, I'll personally hit him with my hammer for you." She said before she surprised Cream by kissing the rabbit mobian's cheek.

Cream blushed brightly from that before she looked to Amy and stuttered this with a confused tone.

"A-Amy?" Cream said when she wondered where that came from, granted if Cream started to get a bit out of control, Amy would help her but that was for making sure Cream didn't go to a stranger or something.

Amy smiles at Cream before she said this.

"Just letting you know that I'm here for you and if you even need to get that itch scratched… I'll be happy to help you relieve it." She said before whispering that last part.

Cream blushed brightly at that while her body did react by causing her to get extremely bothered and after moving a bit to face Amy, the look in her eyes turned lustful while she leaned forward and starts rubbing Amy's dick through her pants.

"And with a monster like this, I'd be more than happy to help if you want as well… I'm sure you can't hold back after all the teasing my mom did… so why don't I help you first before you do the same for me?" Cream said before mimicking Amy's teasing whisper when she knelt down in front of Amy and with a quick motion, unbuttoned Amy's pants and unzipped it to fish Amy's dick out.

Amy's eyes widen while blushing big before shuddering at the feel of Cream's hand on her dick.

A moment later, Cream fished it out of Amy's panties and she saw that Amy was already getting erect, and she wastes no time by taking most of it into her mouth and starts bobbing her head while Amy could hear Cream making gagging and slurping noises to really mess with Amy.

Amy shudders for a moment after feeling that before she said this.

"O-Oh fuck C-Cream."

Cream didn't say much, but she did bob her head faster on Amy's dick to let her know she heard before she slowly starts to take more into her mouth and Amy could practically feel how tight Cream's throat was when she surprised Amy by deepthroating the hedgehog mobian's dick.

Amy then starts to moan from how good this pleasure was before she placed her hand on the rabbit mobian's head before petting her a bit.

Cream blushed a bit from that before she used one of her hands to move the part of Amy's pants down where the zipper was before she moved Amy's panty aside and starts to rub Amy's folds and to some surprise felt a bud of all things, guess the change made it so that Amy and possibly her mom could be pleased easily.

Amy shudders and moans before she starts to pant while her face blushes at this action.

Cream then slowly slid a finger into Amy's pussy while her thumb keeps on rubbing Amy's bud, she then speeds up on bobbing her head while she could feel Amy getting closer and closer until…

Amy moans a bit loud before she felt her dick climaxing in Cream's mouth.

Cream gulped down the load while she keeps on fingering Amy's pussy and used her free hand to stroke Amy to help make her orgasm stronger.

Luckily for the rabbit mobian, Amy's orgasm did get stronger before she climaxed again from her pussy this time.

Cream then waits for Amy to tap off while she slowly pulled her head off of Amy's dick, and when she did, she said this with a cute smile on her face.

"Thanks for the meal Amy… hope you got one more in you so I can have my own fun." Cream said like she didn't just do a dirty deed yet.

Amy pants for a bit before she looks at Cream and did this sudden action.

Amy cups Cream's cheeks before she leans down and smashed her lips and Cream's lips.

Cream moans into the kiss after she got over the surprise and hugged Amy back, she even grinds herself on Amy's dick.

Amy moans into the kiss as well before she hugs Cream and slides her tongue in Cream's mouth.

Cream then pulled away after a minute of kissing before she moved to sit on the counter after she moved to unbutton her shorts and they fell to the ground.

She then moved her panties aside to show her soaked pussy before saying this to Amy with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Ready Amy?, I doubt I need much right now… so why not fuck my pussy now?" Cream said which was a bit surprising that Cream used that language… then again, Amy heard about Cream taking some of Vanilla's old toys and watching porn which showed that you couldn't know everything about a person no matter how close they were to them.

Amy was a bit surprised after hearing that but shrugged when she saw Cream's pussy before the pink hedgehog walks over and shoves her erect dick in the rabbit mobian's pussy.

Cream moans from that while she placed her hands on Amy's cloth covered breasts and fondles them while Cream's pussy gripped Amy's dick tightly like it was already trying to milk it for the cum that Amy had.

Amy groans for a moment before she starts to thrust her dick in and out of Cream's pussy as hard as she can.

Cream moans and groans from that before saying this.

"B-By Chaos Amy… a-any chance y-your bi and had experience already?... b-because y-your h-hitting a lot of my s-sweet spots." Cream said while blushing cutely at Amy.

Amy continues to thrust before she said this while leaning down for a moment.

"W-Well… I had s-some… fun e-experimenting… with C-Cosmo at one t-time… t-then there was that one time with C-Chris's mom."

Cream was a bit surprised by that before Cream gave Amy a grin before saying this.

"W-Wow, maybe I should wonder if its women you like instead of men… seems this monster dick shows what's really inside and maybe the same can be said for my mom since we heard she went to Rouge… who knows, maybe she took other ladies to bed with my dad possibly when he was still around to spice things up, heard some things from my mom's room years ago when she and my dad were together and it sounded like an extra person was in the room." Cream said while she grins at the look on Amy's face while she keeps pounding Cream's pussy.

Amy was a bit shocked when she heard that before thinking this.

 _'Wow didn't know that about Vanilla.'_ She thought before she said this to Cream while thrusting.

"I-I definitely would want to hear this but now let's enjoy our own fun." She said before she kissed Cream's lips again while making sure to hit Cream's sweet spots before hitting the entrance to her womb.

Cream moans into the kiss while she hugged Amy while she claws a bit at Amy's back to show how good she was feeling and even surprised Amy by wrapping her legs around Amy's waist to help pull her in deeper, seems Vanilla was the only possible Bisexual around.

Amy moans in Cream's mouth before she hugged the rabbit mobian while her thrusts got a bit hard as she keeps bounding Cream's womb like if she was in heat or something.

Cream moans and groans from that before she lets Amy hammer away at her pussy while she could feel Amy getting closer and closer until…

Amy hugs Cream a bit tight before she moans and felt her dick spurt out her cum that greatly flooded Cream's womb.

"H-HAAAAA!" Cream yelled when she came hard on Amy's dick which quickly squeezed it hard to milk it for all that it had while Cream hugged Amy tightly with her arms and legs.

Amy groans as she keeps climaxing for almost 40 seconds before the pink hedgehog finally taps off while she still hugged Cream.

Cream pants for breath before she said this.

"W-Wow… well if things don't go back to normal anytime soon, I-I'll be more than happy to help with getting this monster calmed down… j-just need to see if I can feel my legs before we can go to Tails." Cream said while she pants for breath a few times.

Amy weakly chuckles before she said this while panting.

"Hehe… y-you said i-it." She said before kissing Cream's lips again.

A few minutes later, after Amy helped Cream clean up a bit to not only get back into her shorts, but with getting the trash and dishes out of the way, Amy and Cream got the 50 rings that Vanilla left behind and start heading to Tails before Cream said this to Amy.

"Thanks for cheering me up Amy, and who knows… we could get him to change his mind about us if he really has issues… I mean when it came to sex, you were pretty quick to jump in when you were hard, so maybe the same can be said for Tails, and maybe you can get a real first time with a man before you try going for Sonic… and maybe I can lend a hand with holding him down while you work your magic on him… just hope you can share though, I always did have a wet dream or two with Sonic and his speed if I'm being honest." Cream said with a teasing grin on her face before she walks down the path from the front door and Amy could see Cream mimicking Vanilla from earlier and thanks to the shorts, Amy could see Cream's shapely ass shake side to side with each step, hard to tell if Cream was doing that or the shorts giving that illusion.

Amy though blushes, was shocked to hear Cream admit about her attraction to Sonic though she can't blame the rabbit mobian since Sonic is a hero every woman feels an attraction towards the blue hedgehog, even though he gets aid from some of his friends.

Though surprisingly after what she, Vanilla and Cream did yesterday, Amy felt excited at the idea.

That's when she run up to Cream and said this.

"Well after what we did, I wouldn't mind at all. Though if we want to talk about sharing then how about we try sharing Tails first?" She asked while grinning.

Cream blushed a bit at that before she said this with a grin of her own.

"Alright, on the condition that you don't use that monster on him, we need him to not be scarred for life after all and I don't think many could take a monster dick that you have without either having serious issues or falling for you, personally you may make it hard for me to go for men when you keep blowing my mind again and again." Cream said before walking away with a grin, if Amy took that out of context, that could be like a confession… but it can't can it?

Amy blinks in surprise for a moment before she had this thought.

 _'Wait was that a confession of some kind?... No it can't be. I mean she likes Tails while I feel the same for Sonic. Though I do admit of having some great fun with Vanilla and Cream plus when I kissed Cream there was… passion. Maybe I'm overthinking it. I do like Cream and it could be a possibility. But maybe she's just messing with me.'_ She thought before following the rabbit mobian before Amy had another thought.

'I wonder how that Chaos Emerald ended up here, why did it caused this?'

While Amy pondered those questions, unknown to her, that question would be answered soon while the scene went far away from Station Square to the Chemical plant zone of all things.

* * *

 **Mobius/ Chemical plant zone/ ?**

At first, nothing was there in the toxic zone, aside from the leftover remnants of Robotnik's security bots that patrolled the place and didn't do much before one of them saw something odd happen in the air in front of it in a large room, like the air was rippling and bending like water or something.

 _ **"What is that?"**_ Asked the patrol bot #1

A moment later, a mobian shaped figure dropped from the rippling, like the mobian fell out of water in the reverse fashion which made the ripple wobble before it settles and the figure laid still on the ground for a moment.

The second patrol bot approaches the mobian figure before it starts to analyse what type of species the figure was and the condition its in.

First, the Mobian was female, the Cat variant with a purple fur color with long fur on the back of her head that looked like long flowing hair… but oddly there was red and black fur patterning in her fur which acted like some kind of faux clothing to hide her nipples and pussy from view unless someone got close enough to look, which was odd since at best most Mobians normally had either one main coloring or two with one being the majority like with Tails the fox having a orange fur color with white on his tails, and the female naked from the look of things if the state of what she wore was any indication… it was like the outfit was… aged into nothing or something which showed perky C to D-cup breasts, but analysis showed that with the top, the breasts would look B at best, wide hips, all in all, she looked like something not of this world if that ripple had any indication, was breathing at least if the rise and fall of her chest was any indication, the bots knew about Dimensional travel from Eggman's records of the other world that he went to after Sonic caused a mass chaos control by accident which sent them to the homeworld of Chris Thorndyke before Eggman and Sonic and his friends returned so it wasn't like it couldn't happen with something dropping in if the laws of probability allowed it.

The second patrol bot continues to look at the feline mobian before the robot spoke up to the first patrol bot.

 ** _"This one's a female and she appears to be breathing."_**

The first patrol bot looks at the feline and said this.

 ** _"Indeed, but what could have happened to her clothing, scan's show that the wear and tear shows that this outfit was worn till it was aged away, but logically that would be impossible since mobians live around the same as humans, at best 100 years or so if they take care of themselves, so why does she look so young, scanners show that she has a similar builds to a Mobian around their 18 to 25 years in life."_** The First patrol bot said before the feline next to them starts to stir.

 ** _"Seems she's starting to wake up."_** The second patrol bot said.

 _ **"Indeed."**_ The first patrol bot said before the female feline sat up with a groan and held her head like she had some kind of headache right now.

That's when the second patrol bot asked this.

 _ **"Are you alright?"**_

The feline looked at the bots with a shocking look that showed no life in them whatsoever while it seemed she had trouble speaking if her trying to speak but failing was any indication, seems wherever she was, she hadn't either spoken in a long time and her vocal cords didn't want to work, or she had trouble understanding their language.

The two patrol bots looked to one another before the second patrol bot said this.

 ** _"Seems wherever she's from, this one can't seem to speak. Should we bring her to the Doctor?"_**

The first patrol bot however just said this.

 ** _"If we knew where he was we would, but when was the last time he came here, some bots are in disrepair because he doesn't come here often and its Sonic that we have to worry about, may go against my programming somewhat since defying the doctor isn't a good option, but how can we even get her to him without being able to explain things, for all we know, she could be deaf or not understand us at all and struggle, we should at least check if she can understand us before listing options."_** The first patrol bot while pointing to some of the shutdown bots that Sonic broke in the past, but when Sonic was mentioned the Feline woman said this but in a scratchy voice, like she hasn't drank anything in days or something.

"S-S...on….ic?" The Female feline mobian said with a cracking voice and she cringed a bit from either how bad her own voice sounded or from the pain of using her voice after how long its been since she talked.

The second patrol bot tilts its head before speaking up.

 _ **"Hmmm, strange. Seems when you mentioned the hedgehog's name she starts to speak up. Looks she needs some water with the way her voice sound."**_

 ** _"Indeed, I'll go get some from a nearby water filtering station, make sure she doesn't wander off, the other security bots may fire on sight if they are not filled in on who she is yet, whoever she is at least."_ **The security bot said before it turned away and walked out of the room to get some water for the thirsty female feline.

The second patrol bot looks at Blaze for a second before it spoke up.

 ** _"So you're friends with the blue hedgehog? You can nod or shake your head instead of speaking."_**

The feline mobian however shook her head no slowly which showed while that she did know him, she wasn't friends with him.

 _ **"Interesting. Do you remember where you're from?"**_

"Y-Yes…. G...on...e…. No… home…." The Feline barely got out before she held her throat gently when it hurt, but at least she was getting more words out.

The second patrol bot sees this before it said this.

 ** _"Hang on a moment."_ **it said before it kneels down and a moment later, you see a screen and keyboard pop out before the bot said this.

 ** _"Type down what you want to say before my associate returns. I will know what you type."_**

The feline nods before she typed this.

 ** _"Where am I?... I'm not familiar with this location."_** the feline typed out on the keyboard.

 _ **"You're in Chemical Plant Zone. However judging from the ripple you came through, you might be from a different dimension."**_ The second bot said.

The feline however froze before she typed this with a hard to read expression.

 _ **"No… I'm not that Dimensional version… I was from the future of this world but because of me sealing something inside of my own body, I was thrown outside of time… I don't even know how long I've been gone, could have been a year or two but to me… thousands of years passed without my body changing… no need to eat… drink… sleep… nothing while I made sure a demonic being never broke free…."** _The Feline typed down while her fur like hair hid her eyes from view which was odd while patrol bot one returned.

That's when the second patrol bot said this.

 _ **"Not changed? Then have you looked at your body?"**_

However before the female feline could answer, the first security bot walked up with a bucket of water before it said this.

 ** _"Apologize, but we lack glasses to hold water in, this one is clean though so no worries about germs."_** the security bot said before the female feline took the bucket and tipped it back so she could slowly drink it and after a few gulps, she set the surprisingly drained and steaming bucket down before she said this with a clear tone.

"Thanks you… as for my body… I can explain what happened… **but try and attack me for hearing that reason and I won't hold back with turning you two into molten slag."** The female feline said before her body bursts with raw power and fire practically danced on her body while the red color of her fur glowed like magma before she said this.

 **"I used to be called a being that you probably know as Blaze the Cat, but I'm a version from this dimension's future, or a future that was erased while I was outside of time… I'm a fucking anomaly with no place to go… no home… no friends… no family... the Blaze that you probably know... she's from a different dimension, because of me taking in one half of a god like being called Solaris, the half that I have, Iblis, is now fused with me after a deal she and I made, in a sense, were both one and the same now… and we finally managed to get out of that prison and we are NOT going back… nor will we let anyone get in our way of being whole… as for my name… you and Robotnik can call me… Hehe… well considering what I have planned… call me Sol for now, I'll be changing it later since I'm incomplete right now."** Blaze or the now named Sol said while she gave the two bots a slightly crazed grin, seems even if time had no effect on her, her mental state deteriorating was another, after all, some say time is an illusion and the mind wasn't a physical object… easy for change of one was locked away for who knows how long.

The two patrol bots have hard to read looks after hearing that before the second patrol bot spoke up.

 **"Interesting. Though we have no records of someone name Blaze and knowing our odds, my associate and I would not stand a chance even if we try. Just look at our comrades lying there."**

Sol then lowered her hand before she said this when her flames died down after looking at the decommissioned bots.

"Alright, I'll leave you two in peace, or maybe help with a career change, simply put I'm going to need a new home… something like a castle that I can make with a new skill or two that I have… what is the best place with a view near here?, like you know, I'm not familiar with the lay of the land but I have heard of this Station Square where Sonic lives… hmmm… tell you what… take me to a wide open place thats near Station Square and I'll show you what I can really do when **we** put our backs into it…" Sol said with a grin on her face while the word we got a slightly demonic echo while her eyes flared a bit with raw power.

The two patrol bots look to one another before they look at Sol before the first bot spoke up.

" **Very well then."** It said before the second bot asked this.

 **"I am curious. You know who Sonic is but you say he's not your friend. Was he an enemy of yours?"**

Sol however gave the bot a cold look and said this.

"Because of him, the reason for my sealing was practically worth nothing, and he was the one who convinced Elise, the current sovereign of Solenanna to blow out the flame of Solaris which caused time to reset while I was stuck outside of it, I remember all the horrors that Iblis brought to my time, I don't hate him per say since he and I never interacted like he did with my alternate past Dimensional self, but I don't want to be near him unless its for dominating him, I know some Mobians here are pretty open about sex so I have no issues of giving him some painful scratches while I scratch a long overdue itch and lets just say that me coming here had caused the Chaos Emeralds to act up and cause interesting effects… so who knows what will happen or pop up around those Emerald's." Sol said before she grins at the two bots a moment later.

The two bots blinked their lit up eyes after hearing this before the first bot asked this.

 **"I see and to be clear, you wish to relieve yourself of some sexual frustration if you see the blue hedgehog but to not kill if I'm correct unless you want us to."**

"Well I'm no killer, nor am I a monster like Iblis was before we fused, so I don't want him dead, but if he causes trouble, you can force him away if you want, as for the sexual thing, I have no preferences but I do love to be really rough with sex if given the chance, I've been stuck in that hellish place for so long, just sitting in a limbo, watching other Dimensions and seeing the people and how they lived their lives, so I don't really care on who or what I get with as long as I can have some long overdue fun, the well mannered person that people know is gone and I'm here...so... shall we leave this place you two?, I'm hoping to set up shop before going for my first fuck buddy." Sol said before she starts to walk away with a grin on her face, even in the nude in this place, her body radiated heat so clothing was no issue now, especially since whatever clothing she had on her got burned off into ash.

The second bot looks at the first bot before saying this.

"Better to work for her then patrolling this place since Robotnik probably won't return here."

The First then said this to the second.

 _ **"Agreed."**_ The First said before the duo followed Sol out of Chemical Plant Zone and the first said this to Sol.

 _ **"If I may, but while it maybe a bit out of the way, but if your looking for a castle or something, why not Cryptic Castle, it was one of Eggman's bases before he abandoned it during the black arms attack."** _The first bot said which made Sol raise an eyebrow before she said this.

"Maybe, anything I should know about this Cryptic Castle so I don't expect surprises?" Sol said with crossed arms under her breasts.

 ** _"There might be some traps in case of trespassers however my associate and I are able to enter. We can hack into the main computer and let it know that you'll be in charge. Anything in the Castle will be in your command."_** The second bot said.

"Alright, if you can do that, then I believe we'll be good, better make sure that if I invite guests, they don't get harmed unless I give the order, also one of you better go back in that chemical place and see if you can find a bot or something that can repair other bodys, I keep hearing squeaking from you two so I'm wondering when the last time you got maintained was." Sol said when she looked to the two bots following her.

The two bots looked two one another before the first one said this.

 ** _"Last time was… 3 years ago."_**

Sol just shakes her head before saying this.

"Then I guess we will have to find a mechanic to patch you two up, aside from Tails and Robotnik, there has to be other people who can make bots as good as those two, an entire planet and only those two build machines like that, doubtful on them being the only ones." Sol said before she said this to the bots.

"If your able, try and locate a person who can repair you two… I'll handle the negotiation for repairs if they are difficult." Sol said with crossed arms to the two bots.

 _ **"Yes boss."**_ The two bots said in unison.

"Alright, and no need for the Boss thing with me, let's head to this Cryptic Castle and set up so we can get a mechanic later." Sol said before she asked this.

"Mind leading the way since I have no idea where that place is?" Sol said when she looked at the two bots with a half lidded look on her face when the bots stood there.

The two bots nodded before they motioned Sol to follow them.

Sol did as instructed while she had a grin on her face at what she had planned, all she needed to do was wait for the being who could complete her and she wouldn't need this dimension anymore, it had no need for her so she wouldn't care for it.

The scene then went to Vanilla who was busy grocery shopping and was leaving the grocery store with some bags in a basket she bought for easy carrying, thankfully for her, things were going surprisingly smooth today after she woke and had her fun with Amy and her daughter, so maybe she would catch a break today or something.

* * *

 **Mobius/ Station Square/ Vanilla**

That's when the adult rabbit humanoid heard this voice after a minute of walking.

"Hey Vanilla."

Vanilla's ears perked up before she looked over to see who spoke with her to see none other than Rouge the bat, part time GUN agent, part time jewel thief, part time Master Emerald kidnapper if Knuckles ever dropped his guard, Part time lover of Vanilla.

Vanilla smiles when she saw her before she said this.

"Hey Rouge, how are you today?" Vanilla asked with a smile on her face when she walked up to the GUN agent.

"Eh nothing much. Just flying by before I noticed your sexy ass leaving the store." Rogue said while smirking.

Vanilla, used to Rouge's teasing, just giggles a bit before she said this.

"Oh Rouge, well you know when I give a call you come flying so why fight back with teasing since I know you'll be begging me to please that ass of your more… I got a surprise to show you, so why not join me on my walk home and I can show you, not sure if you know but something strange happened… but I can explain later, just know it was from a Chaos Emerald causing it and Cream and Amy are heading to Tails's to try and sort things out so we have the entire place to ourselves, and before you ask, no, I do not have the Emerald, for some reason it vanished." Vanilla said while she counter teased Rouge before Rouge saw the telltale sight of Vanilla wanting to get really naughty soon with the lustful look in her eyes as the main factor while Vanilla passed her to walk to her home… but what surprise was she talking about?

Rogue was a bit surprised when she heard that before she followed Vanilla and asked this.

"Wait, backup a moment. You said a Chaos Emerald was there and it was gone?"

"Indeed, while I do admit I do worry, I can't stress about it since Cream and Amy are going to Tails and aside from you who seems to have a natural talent for finding gems, who else can locate Chaos Emeralds aside from Tails, Knuckles may help but I'm sure his grumpy attitude would cause him to try and handle things alone if he's not careful, and Sonic is nowhere right now since I heard that he was off fighting Eggman… I hope he's alright since Amy seemed worried about him." Vanilla said while she keeps on walking next to Rouge.

"Eh nothing to worry about. It's Sonic you're talking about. He always pulls through." Rouge said.

"Yeah your right, just hope things will go back to normal soon if more trouble pops up…" Vanilla said cryptically while she and Rouge got closer to her home.

Rogue was confused when she heard that but decided to wait so Vanilla can tell her about the surprise.

When the duo got back, they saw that the place was empty and to Vanilla's happiness, the trash and dishes were taken out.

"My my, seems that I'll need to reward Cream and Amy later, Rouge, want anything to eat or are you good?, just need to put these groceries up then I can tell you about this surprise." Vanilla said while she puts up the food, and unknowing to Rouge, Vanilla was grinning a bit at the various reactions Rouge could have while she made sure to tease Rouge a bit when she put a few things in the refrigerator to move around a little which caused her ass to move back and forth a bit to get Rouge's attention.

Even though Rogue blushed, she did lick her lips at the sight of Vanilla's ass.

A few minutes later, the two were now in Vanilla's room with Vanilla saying this when she had Rouge sit on the bed.

"Now before I explain some things and the reason why I'm already having you in here… well… not sure how you will take this but…" Vanilla said before she decided to rip the bandage off and gripped the front of her skirt and lifts it up to show the massive bulge in her panties which were the only thing that held her massive dick in place.

Rouge's eyes widen when she saw the bulge before saying this.

"Oh my… is that real?"

Vanilla chuckles at that before she said this.

"Why not see for yourself." Vanilla said before she removed her skirt to her dress and then her shirt so that she was standing in her underwear, stockings, and heels before she winked at Rouge before she turned so that her ass was pointing at Rouge before she pulled her panties off while bending over to show her ass and pussy to Rouge and when she turned around, her dick hangs low and Rouge saw how massive she was even when not erect… definitely not fake since nothing was holding it on in an unnatural way… as far as a massive dick that was hanging off a 4 foot Rabbit Mobian would go anyway.

Rouge was again shocked when she saw that before blushing brightly.

That's when she asked this.

"H-How?"

"Well… Vanilla said while taking a few minutes to explain things to Rouge before she finished with this.

"So you see, we have no idea where the Emerald is, nor do we know why Amy and I have dicks like this nor why Cream when into a lustful frenzy and forced herself on Amy and I and why Amy and Cream are sticking together to try and keep Cream calm, but considering you've been staring at my dick for quite a bit when I talked about my own daughter having her way with me before I had my way with Amy, you probably don't mind and want to have a taste yes?, or having dirty thoughts about my Daughter and I possibly dominating you and Amy huh?, or maybe all three of us making you our bitch since I know you love to be dominated… why else try and piss off Knuckles like that by going for the Master Emerald." Vanilla said when she saw Rouge's gaze go south a few times during Vanilla's explanation before Vanilla starts walking to her with a grin on her face.

Rouge blushed brightly after hearing that before she saw the adult rabbit mobian walking towards her.

When Vanilla got close, she held her quickly erected dick toward's Rouge's lips and said this.

"Open that slutty mouth of yours and have a taste, I know you will like it… you ate me out before plenty of times so no need to be shy now." Vanilla said with a grin on her face while she placed a hand on Rouge's head and moved it a bit so that the head of Vanilla's dick touched Rouge's lips.

Rouge's blush deepens though she wasn't shy since she had ate out Vanilla before.

So the female bat mobian opens her mouth and swallows as much Vanilla's dick as she can before she had this thought.

 _'Tastes so real."_

Rouge however was only able to get around the 5 to six inch mark which made Vanilla shudder and moan a bit from, however thanks to Vanilla's raw size, she stepped things up by gripping the top of Rouge's head and forced Rouge and inch or two more before Vanilla heard gagging before pulling Rouge's head off to let her cough once, catch her breath for a few seconds and before Rouge could say anything, Vanilly repeats the process to really mess with Rouge's kinks of being dominated, sometimes he held Rouge's head on for about 10 seconds to really choke Rouge a bit since Vanilly knew she liked it rough.

Rouge was surprised at this outcome and even though she gagged a few times, she surprisingly starts to enjoy this which the evidence was on her legs when you see them getting a bit wet which obviously came from her pussy.

After a minute more, Vanilla pulled her hips away to let Rouge breath fully before Vanilla said this to the recovering bat.

"After you recover, get undressed, I have a new position in mind to really get this down your throat, I want to be able to at least get to the 10 inch mark before cumming." Vanilla ordered with a grin on her face while stroking her slickened dick.

Rouge blushes brightly after hearing that but instead of replying, Rouge took a few moment to recover before she quickly starts to get undressed.

While her size, the iconic 3 foot in height was seen, size per mobian varying from pure 3 foot tall to somewhere to 3'10, Rough had an impressive bust that was around E to F in size and her wide hips showed how sensual she was and she had plenty of muscle from her training which made Vanilly grin more before she said this.

"Now… lay on the bed with your head hanging off it, on your back please… you should get what happens next right?, do well and I'll give you a good reward, maybe let you use that strapon I have that I don't use normally since its a bit on the extreme side..." Vanilla said to tempt Rouge while she removed her bra and her breasts bounced free.

Rouge blushes brightly after hearing that before she nods at Vanilla and climbs on the bed before laying on her back and her head hanging off one side.

Vanilly grins at that more before she walked over and said this to Rouge.

"Remember the safety move if I can't hear you, just slap a part of my body to get my attention, just watch out to not hit my head… now then… open wide." Vanilly said before she placed the head of her dick in front of Rouge's lips while Vanilla wondered what Rouge was thinking about all of this.

 _'I know me and Vanilla had some fun before but this is all new… and I like it.'_ She thought before she opens her mouth and swallows Vanilla's dick as best she could.

Like last time, Rouge herself could get to the 6 mark but thanks to what Vanilla did, she managed to get to the 7 inch before gagging which caused Vanilla to giggle after she placed her hands on Rouge's breasts and plays with her nipples.

"Now… time to really start this." Vanilla said before she starts to thrust her hips in and out when caused Rouge's dick to enter and exit Rouge's throat and it looked like Vanilla was speeding up with pleased moans and groans when she enjoyed using Rouge's throat as her fuck toy.

Rouge gags a few times but was starting to enjoy this pleasure as you can her muffled moans.

Vanilla then leaned down while she keeps on thrusting her dick in Rouge's mouth and had her head between Rouge's legs to see her wet pussy, Vanilla then starts to lick, suck, and bite at Rouge's bud before she alternates to eating Rouge out deeply with her tongue after a minute.

Rouge's eyes widen when she felt that before her moans got a bit loud.

That's when she decides to use her tongue to lick around Vanilla's dick.

Vanilla moans a bit from that before she used one hand to roughly finger Rouge's asshole before she quickly adds a seconds while she brought her other arm so she can use to fingers to finger Rouge's pussy, she even thrusts her hips harder to get her dick deeper into Rouge's mouth.

Rouge muffly moans from that while feeling her pussy getting wetter and wetter.

For a few minutes, the Rabbit mother keeps on licking, fingering, and thrusting her dick in Rouge's mouth while she could feel the jewel thief getting close and sealed the deal when she bit extra hard on Rouge's bud just the way she liked so to keep damage to a minimum but the painful pleasure to the maximum and thrust her dick as hard as she could before groaning when she fully hilts Rouge's mouth and all 12 inches of her dick was forced deep down Rouge's throat before Vanilla unloads her large load into her.

Rouge's eyes widen while gagging from the amount of semen entering her mouth before she surprisingly climaxed from her pussy.

For 20 seconds, Vanilla keeps on cumming deep in Rouge before tapping off before she took a moment to pant for breath while intentionally enjoying the feeling of Rouge's throat throbbing as Rouge's body tried to force her out, but Vanilly waits about 5 seconds before she slowly pulled free till her dick popped out and Vanilla looked down at Rouge to see how she was doing so far.

Rouge had her mouth open as she gasps and tries to catch her breath. You can even see some of Vanilla's cum in the bat mobian's mouth.

Vanilla then surprised Rouge by kissing her on the lips upside down before pulling away and licked her own semen off of her lips to say this.

"So… enjoy the treatment my dear pet?" Vanilla said with a teasing grin on her face, she loved going all out in the bed and unlike the Vanilla most know, the side of Vanilla in the bedroom was actually a pretty kinky lady who loved to get it on, but had standards so she wouldn't get with strangers.

Rouge, who blushes, looks at Vanilla before saying this.

"Y-Yeah."

"Now then… I'll let you do the honors of picking the next position, but I'll be surprising you on which hole I take." Vanilla said before she stepped back for a moment to let Rouge get up and all that.

Rouge groans a bit before she got up and looks at Vanilla before saying this.

"M-Missionary."

"Nice… lay back and spread those legs and get ready to be fucked silly, trust me, I may have been rusty before but Amy and you helped me get back in shape, just need to fine tune some things and I'll be making you beg be for the touch that got Cream's father, hehe, I will say this, while he can be a real beast in bed, he was more of a sub like you if you get what I mean, seems that change gave Cream both traits that can catch people off guard if you push it just right, maybe I should have her try you out… after all wouldn't be fair to not share a pet right?" Vanilla said with a lustful grin when she mentioned the more lustful side of Cream that came out when someone teased her a bit.

Rouge blinks in surprise before blushing brightly at the idea of Cream taking her before Rouge lays on her back and spreads her legs to Vanilla.

Vanilla grin before she said this.

"Now then… if you run out of energy after this, we can use the strapon on me after we wake, I'm going to make up for lost time since I've had trouble getting it good till I met you and a few others… hmm… wonder if I should bring Knuckles or Shadow into this, I do have their numbers for emergencies like Eggman attacks, and considering how you tease the two of them, I'm sure they won't mind putting their issues aside to tag team a tease like you, who knows, maybe one of them maybe lucky enough to knock you up, or who knows, I could do that with this meatstick of mine… possibilities are endless right now..." Vanilla said while she used a finger to move Rouge's chin so that she was looking at a fully lustful Vanilla that Rouge rarely saw… she was now beyond fucked when Vanilla gets in that state.

Even though Rouge was screwed, literally, she blushed brightly at options along with the part of getting knocked up before she shook her head and said this.

"F-For now, just you and me."

Vanilla giggles before she said this.

"Alright, but know I'll be making a visit to both of them soon to see if they're interested, I mean I did see Shadow look at your ass without you knowing and I know Knuckles getting all flustered around you shows that he must feel something since he chases you with exaggerated motions, it's like he's just telling you to run but what he's actually saying is most likely his shyness and his lust conflicting… I mean you know how Knuckles doesn't get out much, maybe he's just shy and is a virgin or something…. Anyway… I got a condom here for a little something I have in mind, just need to equip it real quick." Vanilla said before she reached over to her nightstand and pulled out an extra large condom pack that was orange colored, she did miss the look on Rouge's face though and the possible thoughts that flowed in them when it took a few moments to grab the condom in the first place.

Rouge's eyes widen when she saw the condom before thinking.

 _'Can that thing even fit? Plus I know safe sex is good but… when I felt Vanilla's cum in my mouth it's like… part of my body, mainly my pussy, wants to feel raw. Do I… really want a baby?'_

However Rouge would be surprised when she heard this.

"Now, I did say I would surprise you but I'll be going for that ass first and the Condom is to see how much cum I can produce, after that I'll remove the condom for your pussy, I learned that I have some serious stamina so at best… 4 shots on a bad day, 6 on a good, had to stop by the restrooms and what not in the grocery story when I had a hard time holding it in…" Vanilla said with a grin on her face before she opened it and equipped the condom... Which funny enough was carrot themed...

"So Rouge…do you like my carrot?" Vanilla said when she turned to show Rouge the condom covered dick while she used a lube that she had to rub the condom to help with entry.

Rouge blushes brightly at how big it was even though she sweatdrop a bit since it resembled a carrot before she nods her head at Vanilla.

Vanilla then got onto the bed and after getting near Rouge, she placed the head of her slicked up condom covered dick at Rouge's asshole before she said this.

"Relax, I maybe the S in this S&M relationship, I'm not a total bitch, I can wait for you to relax… don't expect the same treatment for that tasty pussy though… I've seen you take dildos and the occasional dick from a few oversized Mobians like Vector that time we invited so it's not like you're no stranger to massive cocks." Vanilla said with a grin on her face before she slowly starts to push her hips forward and the head of Vanilla's dick popped into Rouge's tight, well toned, ass.

Even though Rouge groans, she still tries to relax as she felt the rabbit woman's dick entering her ass.

Vanilla however helped out a bit when she rubs her fingers on Rouge's pussy while she slowly pushed herself deeper into Rouge's ass before she muttered this.

"S-So fucking tight, guess all that training really helps with keeping a tight ass." Vanilla said when she keeps going deeper and deeper into Rouge's ass.

"L-Like you w-wouldn't believe i-it." Rouge said while groaning.

It took a few minutes or so of Vanilla rubbing Rouge's folds and stopping to let Rouge relax before Rouge finally felt Vanilla hilting her dick deep inside of her, Vanilla noticed as well when she removed her hand from Rouge's pussy and she saw the look on Rouge's face while she wondered what the jewel thief was thinking now when a dick the size of her leg or near it in length was shoved up her ass.

Rouge had a deep blush on her face as she pants for a second before she had this thought.

 _'Fuck! Its so big. Bigger than any dick I took before.'_

Vanilla grins at that before she said this.

"Just let me know when to start, don't want you to pass out on me just yet… I want it to be from pleasure… not pain… well in your case a little would be good to really get you wet." Vanilla said while showing Rouge her soaked fingers.

Rouge noticed that before she took a moment to calm down and said this.

"P-Please start."

"Gladly…" Vanilla said before she starts out at full power from the get go to fuck the daylights out of Rouge's ass and Vanilla's legs made it really easy for her to really get some thrusting power into them, the combination in resulting in getting this frm Rouge when Vanilla's dick hammered in and out of Rouge's ass at a blistering pace, Sonic would be proud of the speed if he was watching and not blushing like a tomato at the sight.

"Oh… FUCK!" Rouge yelps before starts to moan loud from that action.

Meanwhile…

Right before Rouge yelped, a green iconic Crocodile of the Chaotix named Vector was walking towards Vanilla's house with a grin on his jaw like face, he, Espio, and Charmy managed to solve a case that was pricey and he wanted to take Vanilla out on a date, which caused him to wear a bowtie and had some flowers, but then he heard this from Vanilla's window when he got close to knocking on the door.

"Oh… FUCK!" Vector heard from a voice he knew and he grins a bit at who it could be and why her voice was coming from Vanilla's room.

"Hoho… looks like Vanilla and Rouge are getting it on. Well then hope they don't mind more company." He said before he grabbed the door handle and opens the door before entering.

A minute later, he was at the door to the bed room before he heard the sounds of spanking that showed Vanilla was in full on dominatrix mode right now, especially with what he heard to reinforce it.

"Hehe, you love it up the ass don't you slut, maybe I should get the extra large vibrating dildo and leave it in here as a plug while I fucking destroy your pussy." Vanilla tease while she keeps on spanking Rouge's ass with one hand and alternating after a few smacks.

Rouge yelps and moans making Vector feel more excited before he opens the door to Vanilla's room and spoke up.

"Sorry to intrude on your fun ladies but I…" He said before stopping at what he was seeing.

Vanilla stopped thrusting her dick in Rouge's ass before looking at Vector for a moment before saying this with a tone that dared him to say otherwise.

"Close the door, sit down, and let me finish then we can speak, I don't want you running off and causing a panic or this…" Vanilla said when she pulled her full 12 inch, 3 in width dick free of Rouge's ass before saying this.

"Will either be making things very painful for you and for sitting on chairs or I could just have you choke on it, so either A, enjoy the view, or B, get the worst mistake in your life to happen very soon." Vanilla said with a smile which was scary enough in itself…

Vector pales greatly before he shuts the door and quickly sits on the in the room.

Vanilla grins at that before she said this.

"Good boy… keep this up and I may let you join in by letting my dear pet here suck you off or let you fuck her pussy while I keep going with her ass, I also got fully functioning holes so it's not like you and I can't have our fun like we used to… just need to change a few things so things won't be so messy." Vanilla said before she showed Vector her round ass and wet pussy to prove her point.

Vector blushes brightly before he spoke up.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Good boy… Rouge get on all fours in front of Vector, why not give him a reward and suck him off, I may have him beat in length, but he had some serious girth, so you may need to use the beautiful breasts of yours to get him off." Vanilla said before grinning at the look on Rouge's face when this turned into a threesome all of a sudden.

Rouge blushes brightly while surprised that Vanilla suggested a threesome even though they done it before.

The female bat mobian had no choice, like if she wanted to fight it, by groaning before she got on all fours before showing her toned ass to Vanilla.

Vanilla grins at that before she used a hand to grip Rouge's ass before saying this to Vector.

"Vector, if you follow my orders, I'll let you join in, that alright with you?, if not, then you can just jerk it out and you miss out on my pet's work… I mean just look at this face… it's practically begging for a cock to suck on." Vanilla said while she gave Rouge's ass a light squeeze.

Rouge groans before she looks at Vector with a begging look to let her suck his dick.

Vector sees it before he got up and said this.

"I'll do whatever you say."

Vanilla grins at that before she said this.

"Good boy… now… why not remind us on what your packing to remind Rouge why you got her to enjoy your cock." Vanilla said before she used her other hand to grope one of Rouge's breasts and gave it a good squeeze.

Rouge moans for a bit before while Vector blushes at the scene before he removes whatever clothing he has before he brought his hand in and fished out his dick which became fully erect after watching this.

It was around 10 in length but a shocking 5 in width, it was like if Vanilla's dick was built for length to really get deep in a lady, Vector's was wide to really get a woman's hole stretched out big time which made Vanilla grin a bit when she got a bit excited to see that.

Rouge sees it before Vector approaches the duo before he brought his dick close to Rouge's mouth.

Vanilla grins at that before she gave Rouge's ass a good smack to get her going while she got up to get ready to fuck Rouge's ass again.

Rouge groans before she opens her mouth and swallows Vector's dick as much as she could making the crocodile mobian shudder from that feeling.

Rouge did have trouble taking Vector's dick in her mouth, at best she could get two inches thanks to the massive width of the dick making it impossible to get any deeper before Vanilla said this.

"Vector, I believe Rouge's breasts can help… why don't we change positions and you give her a good titfuck while I go back for her ass while she lays on the bed." Vanilla suggests when she saw how hard Rouge tries but she couldn't get past the three inch mark.

Vector shudders before he said this.

"Y-Yeah okay."

Vanilla grins before time went to a couple minutes later with Vanilla fucking Rouge's ass again while Vector carefully sat over Rouge while he held her breasts and he thrusts his hips hard while he fuck her tits which were squished around his dick.

Rouge's face blushes while she moans and groans at the pleasure while Vector was loving Rouge's breasts.

Vanilla then used a hand to lightly rub her nails on Vector's back in a few spots she knew about, thanks to his scales it wouldn't hurt but he would still feel things which got this reaction from the crocodile.

Vector shudders which caused him thrust his dick faster on Rouge's breasts.

That's when the crocodile uses his tail to play with Vanilla's breasts a bit.

Vanilla moans a bit from that before she grins and used her hand to move the tip of his tail to her mouth before she sucked on it a bit like it was a dick to her while she keeps on fucking Rouge's ass.

Vector shudders at the feeling while Rouge continues to moan loudly.

For a bit, the two larger Mobian's keep on fucking Rouge, Vanilla with Rouge's ass, Vector with Rouge's tits, before Vanilla said this.

"I'm… about to blow… how about you Vector?" Vanilla said since they were at it for a couple minutes and while Vanilla knew Vector could last longer, the first shot was always the quickest with him.

Vector groans before he said this.

"S-Same here." He said when he felt his climax approaching.

"H-Hehe… hear that Rouge… you're about… to get the facial of your life if you remember how virle Vector is." Vanilla said while she thrusts faster and faster in Rouge's ass.

Vector did the same while Rouge moans before blinking surprise when she remembered how much Vector can produce.

A minute later, Vanilla moans out loudly while she used her hand to take Vector's tail deep in her mouth like she was thinking his tail was a dick before she came hard up Rouge's ass, though the condom catched it which caused it to balloon greatly in Rouge's ass.

Rouge moans loud when she felt that before she saw Vector growls and came hard before Rouge saw Vectors cum coming out and she had to close her eyes when he paints her face with his semen.

Vanilla took quite a bit to finish up, around 20 to 30 seconds before she tapped off and sighs with relief before she looked to see Vector shuddering when he seemed to cum more then Vanilla, he was always productive and probably backed up most likely.

It took said crocodile about 30 seconds before he finally taps off and tries to catch his breath.

When the Camera pulled away, it showed that Rouge had be given a large facial and her stomach was bloated greatly from Vanilla filling her before Vanilla slowly pulled her dick free and the condom popped off which left the filled condom in Rouge's ass.

Rouge groans before she pants for a moment and tries catch her breath for a moment.

Vector looks at his work before he chuckled and spoke up.

"Didn't realised I was backed up this much."

Vanilla giggles before she said this.

"Well considering how massive those balls of yours are that you have hidden, I'm not surprised, anyway, give me a moment to get the condom out of Rouge's ass and I'll talk about why I have a cock, don't worry Vector, I'm still a woman, just got this as an addon, who knows, after Amy and Cream talk to Tails, he can make a device to make this cock temporarily vanish if its stuck on me for good and we can have some fun like we normally do." Vanilla said before she gripped the condom opening tightly and starts to pull which caused the filled up condom to slide out of Rouge's ass, and thanks to the amount in it, it made it a bit hard to pull free and it was like Rouge was giving birth with her ass, just minus a lot of pain that came with births in general.

Rouge shudders and groans for a bit before she and Vector were surprise when they saw how much Vanilla let out before Vector said this.

"Well… despite that and what you have, you're still a beautiful woman Vanilla."

Vanilla chuckles for a moment before she said this.

"Well why don't we let Rouge here recover a bit and I let you fuck my pussy or ass or I blow you off since I can actually take you... considering that I'll have to explain things later, I should at least make the explanation worth the wait, so… want to keep going or stop to let me explain things." Vanilla said while grinning at Vector.

Vector blushes before he spoke up.

"I can wait for the explanation. Let's keep going."

Vanilla grins while she tied up the filled up condom to be disposed of later before she said this.

"Well then, why not lay back on the bed and let me work my magic." Vanilla said before the scene went to a minute later again to see Vanilla between Vector's legs while he was on his back and Vanilla, thanks to general larger size than Rouge, was able to take most of Vector's dick in her mouth while a hand played with his balls with expert touches, seems Vanilla was really going all out now while Rouge was watching from nearby.

Rouge blushes at the scene while Vector let out some pleased groans as he enjoys the feel of Vanilla's mouth on his dick.

For a few minutes, Vanilla keeps on bobbing her head up and down on Vector's dick while she gave his balls a good squeeze here and there, she even used her tongue to really work his dick good while she could feel him twitching more and more in her mouth, thankfully for Vector, he was able to last twice as long for 6 minutes or so which showed he was lasting longer and longer when he was finally getting warmed up.

Rouge continues to watch before she used one hand to rub her pussy while Vector groans before he put one hand on Vanilla's head before gently rubbing it.

Vanilla gave him an eye smile for a moment before she bobs her head faster and faster on Vector's dick while she could feel him getting close which caused her to surprise Rouge when she deep throats Vector's dick and bobbed her head when Vanilla looked like she actually enjoyed choking on his dick.

Vector, though surprise, let out another pleased groan while Rouge's eyes widen at how bold Vanilla was before Rouge placed a couple of fingers in her pussy.

Vanilla keeps on repeating her actions while Rouge saw Vanilla's dick was fully erect again, but Vanilla ignored it to keep on sucking Vector off more and more while she could feel him getting close and made one last bob of her head to fully deep throat his dick which got this reaction from the large Crocodile Mobian…

Vector growls loud before he holds Vanilla's head down on his dick before the crocodile climaxed hard inside the adult rabbit woman's throat.

Vanilla groans from that when she felt how much semen Vector was firing down her throat while she quickly worked to drink his load, for the most part, she succeeded while some dribbled out of her mouth and onto her breasts before she waits for Vector to tap off.

Rouge was shocked to see Vanilla taking it while Vector continues to climax for 38 seconds before he finally taps off.

A moment later, Vanilla pulled her head away while she took a moment to breath before she said this.

"Sweet Mobius Vector, seems your making more and more each time, why don't we get to the good part and I let you fuck me, pick the hole as well, I'll so this." Vanilla said before she turned so that her back was to Vector and she grinds her ass on Vector's dick to get him erect again.

Vector shudders for a bit before he felt his dick get fully erect.

That's when he said this.

"P-Please let me fuck your pussy."

Vanilla grins at that before she said this.

"Maybe… you do remember my favorite word to get me to listen right?" Vanilla said while she keeps on grinding her ass on Vector's dick.

Vector groans before he said this with a pleading look.

"Please Mistress."

Vanilla chuckles before she moved a bit to get onto all fours and shook her ass at Vector before saying this.

"Good boy, now… fuck my pussy till your satisfied." Vanilla said while grinning at Vector while she keeps on shaking her ass at him.

Vector sees this before he immediately gets up and goes behind Vanilla before the crocodile shoves his dick inside Vanilla's pussy.

Vanilla lets out a pleased groan when she felt that before she felt Vector thrusting away in her pussy now while Rouge watched Vanilla take all of Vector's dick in her each time while Vanilla's dick stayed erect and it bounced to and fro like Vanilla's breasts that bounced like tempting orbs.

Rouge was very turned on from watching this while Vector continues to pound Vanilla's pussy as he was an animal in heat and wanted to mate before the crocodile leans down and grab hold of Vanilla's breasts before he starts squeezing them while still thrusting.

Vanilla moans and groans while she enjoyed Vector's actions while she could feel Vector's dick stretching her hole out greatly, she was glad she got with Vector back then since she could teach him about sex since not many lady mobians could take a dick of his size easily, which caused her to lean up which caused her to lean against Vector's chest and she kisses Vector on the tip of his maw like mouth before her tongue went into his mouth before she had her tongue fight with his.

Vector moans into the kiss before he used his tongue to fight back while making sure to have the kiss look passionate as he continues to thrust his dick hard before he felt the tip hitting Vanilla's womb.

Vanilla moans and groans from that while she used one hand to feel where Vector's dick was and could feel it battering in and out of her womb now and she loved the feeling which caused her to thrust her hips forward and back to help get Vector's dick deeper into her while her dick swings around in front of Rouge.

Vector groans as he thrusts deeper inside Vanilla's pussy while Rouge continues to watch before wondering if she should go over and suck on Vanilla's dick again or something.

That question went unanswered for a few minutes when Vanilla and Vector seemed to be in their own world right now and Vanilla could feel herself getting close already, she used her dick more then her pussy right now so she needed to warm up before she can last longer like Vector who could feel her about to cum.

Vector almost felt his climax approaching as he keep thrusting hard in the ault rabbit's pussy as best as he can.

A minute later, Vanilla lets out a loud groan in Vector's mouth before she came hard on Vector's dick which caused her pussy to grip his dick tightly and her dick came hard and Rouge got hit a few times as a result.

Rouge was caught off guard by that before Vector groans in Vanilla's mouth before he climaxed very hard inside Vanilla's pussy making her womb bloat greatly though judging from the way Vector climaxed it looked like he was trying to breed with rabbit woman.

Considering that Vanilla and Vector dated for quite a bit before this incident started, she wouldn't mind getting knocked up up by the leader of the Chaotix which caused her to deepen the kiss and while Vector wasn't the best looking person that Rouge would ever see, he wasn't the worst and when he returned the kiss with a serious passion, she saw that the two seemed to really want that orgasm to last a while even after Vanilla tapped off about 20 seconds later, Vector was still going strong.

Vector was able to tap off after 45 seconds pass but was still kissing Vanilla as he looked at her eyes with lust and love in his eyes.

Vanilla returned the look and kiss before Vanilla pulled her head away and said this.

"Hehe, not bad, I heard some woman say that you may not be the best looking person, but I disagree since I'm sure they are just jealous that they can't take a beast like you and a tasty cock like this, so… why not let Rouge give you a ride while I explain what happened to me, my daughter, and Amy if you didn't hear yet." Vanilla said before she groans and slowly pulled herself off of Vector's dick and Rouge saw a lot of semen flow out of Vanilla's pussy.

Rouge was amazed at the amount that was leaking out while Vector pant's for a second before he spoke.

"Okay. Anything for you my love."

Vanilla grins at that before the scene went to a bit later to show Rouge riding Vector's dick with her pussy while Vanilla explained things to Vector, the Chaos Emerald flashing, her and Amy getting dicks and raped by Cream in a lust fueled frenzy before she managed to gain some control over the second time, her leaving and meeting up with Rouge till now before she finished this while she watched Vector really getting into fucking Rouge when he thrusts his hips upward and played with Rouge's breasts.

"So you see, I'm hoping you, Espio, and Charmy can lend a hand to Tails since even if he's a good inventor and can probably find the Chaos Emerald, the one that caused all this, at least as far as I know so there could be more incidents I don't know about, the yellow Chaos Emerald, was taken from my garden, I remember that Amy and I had to leave it there since we were more concerned for Cream, and when things calmed somewhat, we found it missing, so we don't know who took it, but I'm sure that a genius detective group with you as the genius leader, can find it no problem right?... I'll personally reward the three of you in anyway you want… I remember that time you and Espio surprised me when you and I were in that park once, and isn't Charmy over 18 now?, he happen to have a girlfriend yet?" Vanilla said with a lustful grin to not only explain things but to tease Vector and compliment him, unlike in the past, he got more experience and to some shock, he did become a good detective when he actually took time to think about cases.

Vector blushes at the praise while he thrusts his dick up hard in Rouge's pussy before the crocodile spoke up.

"C-Charmy is 18 but not sure about the girlfriend yet. But don't worry, we'll help find that missing Emerald. Hope Cream is doing okay after everything."

Vanilla got a bit confused by that before she said this.

"What is wrong with Charmy?, last I heard, you solved a complicated case and Charmy got a decent cut to help him get that console that he wanted to get himself, think he said something about trying to be more independent so he wouldn't be an issue since you're hiring more people to help make detective branches in other towns." Vanilla said when she saw the ads here and there showing that Team Chaotix was recruiting new member, the slogan talked about if you have a love for mystery solving call XXX-XXX-XXXX, so it was at least a serious business now.

"I'm not sure. Whenever Espio and I try to talk to him to see if he's okay, he usually says he's fine but most likely keep it to himself. We figured if Charmy wants to talk about something that bothered him, we would be ready to be there for him."

"I see, well then, why don't I try talking with him later, maybe its something that needs a woman's touch to talk about or maybe he's embarrassed about something and doesn't want to bother you two, besides, Espio, while nice, gives confusing words of wisdom, and for you, if its embarrassing, would you be able to look Charmy in the eyes and talk about it?" Vanilla said before giggling a bit while she watched Rouge ride Vector's dick and Vanilla used a hand to play with Vector's balls to help him get rougher with the jewel thief.

And rougher the crocodile did as he thrusts his dick up as deep as he can before he spoke up.

"Y-You have a point."

"Yup… now you better not hold back like you have been doing with Rouge like you are now… little tip… the rougher you get with her… the more tight her pussy gets, she is a complete masochist after all, may tie her up and let Shadow and Knuckles dominate her later, she does respond to you well so she's not as objective to having multiple fuck buddies… and who knows, you may get lucky and knock Rouge up in the future, good thing I have morning after pills to prevent pregnancies right now, so go ahead and fill her pussy way beyond the brim." Vanilla said before she moved her head and starts to lick, suck, and bite at Rouge's bud while she used both hands to play with Vector's nuts roughly.

Vector was a bit surprise to hear that though the thought of knocking up Rouge did bring some excitement before he decides to go really rough on his thrusts and not hold back.

Vanilla chuckles at that before she reached her right hand to Rouge's ass before she starts to finger it with three fingers while her left hand gripped Vector's nuts harshly, but considering how scaly he was, and thanks to Vanilla taking her time to gauge Vector's reactions in the past, this would only serve to get him to finally snap and show Rouge why she likes Vector in bed.

Rouge was moaning loud with ecstasy but can see why the adult female rabbit enjoyed Vector's company with the way the crocodile thrusts dick up.

Vanilla then felt Vector's nuts tightening and throbbing to tell her that he was getting close and moved her head done and starts to suck and pull on Vector's nuts with her mouth to really get his load to build up and she used her left hand to pinch Rouge's bud and twists it to get this reaction after she adds her pinky finger to Rouge's ass to finger her with 4 fingers.

Rouge gasps before she surprisingly came from having her ass and bud played with while Vector was getting closer and closer on his climax after feeling Rouge's pussy tightening a bit.

A minute passed with Vanilla pleasing the duo before she opened her mouth wide to take both of Vector's nuts in her mouth before her tongue dances on the semen filled orbs and she adds her thumb to Rouges ass and lightly fists it which got this result from the two Mobians who were fucking in front of her.

Rouge climaxed which resulted her pussy to tight around Vector's dick before said crocodile climaxed hard inside Rouge's pussy in the same manner Vector did with Vanilla with pleasure filled yells.

Vanilla keeps on having her tongue dancing on the two pulsing nuts in her mouth and her hand in Rouge's ass keeps on moving around while Vanilla watched Rouge's womb bloat a bit from how much Vector kept on firing inside of her, almost made her jealous of Rouge and her smaller size being able to take Vector like that… almost, she did enjoy the fact that she could blow Vector off while Rouge had trouble doing so, so equized things fast… now all Rouge needed was her ass getting visited by Vector sooner or later and she would see how much Rouge squealed when she would get speared on that throbbing dick that Vector had, the thought alone caused her to really suck on Vector's balls and really caused her hand to wiggle and stretch around Rouge's ass to really get her to cum hard.

Rouge moans loud from that action before she taps off but was surprised that Vector was still climaxing inside.

That's when she had this thought.

 _'S-So much cum. I might end up getting pregnant with this amount.'_

Vanilla then waits for Vector to tap off before she asked this when she pulled her mouth off of Vector's balls.

"So Vector, how was my pet's pussy?, mine may take more of you in but I doubt Rouge here would fail in doing the same… after a few rounds of you dominating her though… I could see that you had trouble getting in her so I'll give you permission that when you and Rouge are alone and if your horny, you can fuck her whenever you want, I'm sure she won't complain since she came hard thanks to you… her pussy did try and milk you good after all." Vanilla said with a teasing grin on her face before she went to gently lick up the excess semen that flowed from Rouge's pussy and flowed down Vector's dick.

Vector at first taps off and tries to catch his breath for a moment before saying this.

"T-That sounds like a great idea love."

Vanilla then pulled her head away and said this.

"Great, and if you find any ladies you like, but they are intimidated by you, bring them to me so I can train them to love your cock, it would be a shame to not let them feel a beastly dick like this after all, I'll do the same if I bring any ladies that I find in so a dick like this won't be lonely anymore." Vanilla said before she continues to lightly lick the excess semen away to clean Vector off like she was worshipping his dick.

Vector, though blushes, chuckles before he spoke.

"Works for me. Hearing this makes me love you even more."

Vanilla giggles before she looked up to Rouge to see how she was fairing so far, getting this rough normally tires one out after all.

Surprisingly Rouge, who had a deep blush on her face and was panting, wasn't knocked out yet. Seemed all that training in G.U.N really made her tough.

Vanilla chuckles a bit before she said this to Vector.

"Seems my or our pet is ready for one last round… think you have a couple shots left dear?" Vanilla said while she grins at Vector.

Vector though a bit surprised chuckles when he said this

"I can go as long as you need me to. I never tend to disappoint dear." He said while giving her a loving smile.

Vanilla grins at that with a wider grin before the scene shifts a bit to show Rouge and Vanilla on all fours next to one another while Vanilla said this.

"Come on Vector, pick an ass and start fucking it." Vanilla said with a grin on her face while she and Rouge wiggle their asses at Vector, though Rouge had some thoughts about Vector fucking her ass.

 _'Oh boy. My ass is gonna have a huge gap when Vector is through with me.'_ Rouge thought before Vector made his choice and went to Vanilla's ass first before the crocodile shoves his dick in.

Vanilla groans loudly with her tongue hanging out of her mouth before she groans and moans when Vector really starts to fuck her ass without mercy, seems he really loved how tight her ass was.

Rouge watched with a blushing look on her face when she sees Vector giving Vanilla's ass a great pounding.

"O-Oh FUCK!, keeps pounding my ass Vector, I want my ass to gap far after you finish!" Vanilla moans out while she could feel her ass reshaping itself to fit Vector's thick dick.

"With pleasure!" Vector said before thrusting very hard in the adult rabbit's ass.

For a few minutes, Vector kept on fucking Vanilla's ass, he even spanks her and pulled on her cottontail a few times to get a good grip on Vanilla which in turn made Vanilla moan and groan each time before she starts to stroke her own dick off while Rouge watched the entire thing.

Surprisingly, Rouge feels her pussy getting wet from watching this while Vector almost feels his dick throbbing meaning he was about to cum soon but decides to hold it back so he can last a little more with Vanilla.

Thankfully for him, he was able to last about two to three minutes before he could feel his end approaching with Vanilla feeling the same.

"O-Oh fuck…. F-fill my ass Vector!" Vanilla groans out with a fucked up look on her face while she strokes her dick faster and faster while Vector pounds away more and more until…

Vector growls loud before he hugged Vanilla close and climaxed super hard in the milf's ass.

Vanilla yells out with a fucked up look on her face before her dick fires a large load of semen in front of her while Rouge saw Vector's nuts clinching hard while Vanilla's stomach bloats from how much semen Vector was firing into her.

Rouge stares with an AWE look at the scene while Vector continues to climax for almost 50 seconds before tapping off.

Vanilla tapped off as well 20 seconds before before she she waits for him to tap off before he slowly pulled free and Rouge saw that Vanilla's ass was gaping wide and semen flowed freely while Vanilla pants and shudders while she rests her head on the ground, she didn't even care if she was resting her head in her own semen.

Vector pants a bit before he looks at Rouge and said this while grinning.

"Now it's your turn." He said before a moment later, Vector got behind the female bat mobian's ass and gave it the same treatment and thrusts his dick deep into her ass before he thrusts away after he got a good grip on her hips.

Vanilla in her somewhat dazed state had to chuckle a bit when she saw Rouge's face when she got the fucking of her life in her ass from Vector for the first time and Vanilla heard Rouge say this when Vector didn't hold back on the much smaller Mobian.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Rouge moans with her tongue hanging out before she surprisingly thrusts her hips to meet with Vector's thrusts.

Time then passed to much later with Vanilla, cleaned, dressed, and walking out of her home, looked back to the living room to say this.

"I left some rings on the counter like I did with Amy and Cream, so if you want to order something, feel free to do so, I'll be back later to get a refill on birth control, condoms, and morning after pills, have fun you two, I'll see you in a bit." Vanilla said while the camera went to the living room to show Vector sitting in front of the TV in the living room while he snacked on a simple cheese sandwich to refuel after the fuckathon he just went through while he drank a soda while Rouge worked to suck him off and used her breasts to please him, Vanilla did say that when she was here to not hold back on enjoying herself and with Vector given the OK to keep going with Rouge, it resulted in this with Vector watching the news right now to see if there was anything else strange going on.

Vector let out a pleased groan while enjoy his treat before he looks at Vanilla and said this.

"Okay dear. But be careful."

Vanilla smiles at Vector before she said this.

"Oh don't worry honey, I will, but try and save a round or three for me later, can't have our pet have all the fun, and don't worry, I have a cleaning lady that I *personally* know who will be more than happy to clean the mess you make here and the mess that we made in the bedroom so no need to hold back here if your worried about that, who knows, I may let you fuck the cleaning lady as well so she can have some dirty fun in your office… she is almost as kinky as I am so food for though, oh and if Cream and Amy come back and Cream gets heated and Amy gets pulled in, you have my permission to have fun with my daughter, but make sure to not knock her up, I'm sure Tails has that honor." Vanilla said while winking at Vector before she exits the house.

Vector was a bit surprise after hearing that but made sure to remember that last part about Cream before he looks at Rouge and said this.

"Well my pet, once I'm done with my snack, I'm gonna give that pussy of yours a nice pounding."

Rouge blushed deeply at that while she keeps on pleasing Vector's dick while the scene went to Amy and Cream when they got to Tail's workshop and home.

* * *

 **Mobius/ Station Square/ Tails's home/workshop/ Amy, Cream**

Over the years, Tails was a mechanical wiz with many types of machines, but when he went to collage for a few years to really hone his craft, he managed to really make some complicated items that he made the things in the past seem simple in comparison, his home was one example, most of it was now fully automated, and a computer program that he created, not named yet, ran the place and was pretty advanced for an AI, it was like the house was alive and when Cream and Amy got to the front door, they heard this from a speaker built into the house.

 _ **"Hello."** _said the voice on the speaker.

Cream and Amy smile a bit since they were aware of the AI and Cream said this.

"Hello, is Tails in?, Amy and I came here to speak with him." Cream said while a camera under the speaker watched them to give the AI eyes on the outside to watch Cream and Amy.

 ** _"Please hold on for a moment while I inform Master Tails."_** The AI said before it to try and contact to two tailed fox.

A couple minutes pass before the AI said this.

 _ **"You may enter, Master Tail's is getting a bite to eat and he would be happy if you two join him if you skipped breakfast."**_ The AI said before the door opens for the duo.

"Thank you." Amy said before the duo enters the house.

When they enter, the door gently closed before the duo walk through the house and after passing a flight of stairs leading to an upper and lower level, the duo smelled something good coming from the kitchen and the duo entered to see a much taller and more muscular Tails thanks to all the heavy tech he had to lift here and there and all the running he did to chase after Sonic in the duo's fights with Eggman.

He wore an Apron that said kiss the cook while he was making eggs and bacon with his back to the duo and heard him humming a tune to some music being played from a stereo that he had set up.

Amy had to admit that Tails gotten cuter while blushes before she clears her throat a bit.

Tails was able to hear that before he looks at the duo and smiles before he lowers the music and spoke up.

"Hey Cream, Amy, I just woke up and made some breakfast, you two hungry?, I made plenty of bacon so all I need is more eggs." Tails said with a smile on his face to the two ladies which made Cream blush bit before saying this.

"Sure, I did work up an appetite with Amy earlier so I can eat a little." Cream said while teasing Amy a bit with the hidden meaning.

Amy blushes but cools down a bit before she spoke up.

"Y-Yeah, I can use something to eat too."

"Alright, let me get some eggs, what kind of drinks do you want?, just made a new feature that the AI uses in the house and it can get you a drink with the new body I stayed up all night to make, only slept about four hours or so, but I'm feeling good since I'm nearly done, its just a basic body so its not painted or anything yet to give it a more Mobian like look but I think I did well to help the AI feel more like a person around here, come on in and show off your new body." Tails said with a grin on his face to another hallway before light but metallic footsteps were heard that approached the kitchen.

Amy and Cream blinked for a moment before looked to where the source of the footsteps are before they waited to see who's coming.

Turns out that when the AI's new robotic body walked it, it had a female form… but the head and certain feature had Lynx like qualities, looked unfinished with the lack of clothing and details for an actual female, but if one didn't know better with the expression on the AI's *Female* face, she could pass off as an actual female Mobian if she was dressed and given more details like a fur color and what not, the bust size was around B to C in size with wide well built hips but didn't look out of place… all in all Cream blushed brightly at the bots form.

Amy was feeling the same thing when she looked at the AI's body and she had to bend a bit while looking around for a moment to hide her growing boner before it could be seen and calm down.

The AI in the bot smiles which caused the bot to smile before the bot in a female voice spoke up with a natural Mobian voice.

"Hello again Cream and Amy, sorry I'm not dressed but as you can see this body is still a work in progress, so it will be a bit before its clothed and detailed, Miles gave me permission to give myself a designation and after searching for a good name, I found this one in an old comic that was made a few years ago that stared Tails and Sonic in an alternate Dimension, My name for now as a placeholder until a better one can be found is Nicole, nice to meet you both." The AI or Nicole said when she walked up to the duo and held her hand out which Cream shook after a minute of being amazed at how expressive Nicole looked before Nicole held her hand out to Amy with a kind smile.

Amy was surprised as well before she brought out her hand and shook Nicole's hand before Amy spoke up.

"Nice to meet you too Nicole."

"Yeah nice to meet you, though I wonder why Tails made you look like a female, not that I'm complaining, you look nice, was just wondering." Cream said before Nicole smiles and said this.

"Actually Miss Cream, Miles normally surfed the internet when he is really-!"

Tails stopped what he was doing before before he went to the trio and spoke up.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa." He said to stop Nicole from saying anything else.

Nicole looked confused before she said this.

"I was just trying to tell them about how you found out about the comic online and you liked her character so you built this body for me when I asked for a female one since I admired Cream and Amy since they were the first here to not be intimidated by me, why interrupt me?, I wasn't going to say what you looked on in private, everyone is entitled to it after all." Nicole said while tilting her head from confusion which made Cream giggle after blushing when she realized that Tails jumped the gun.

Amy giggled as well while Tails was blushing brightly in embarrassment after realizing what he just did.

Cream spoke up after a minute when she saw a little smoke coming from the stove.

"Er… Tails…" Cream said while pointing to the stove.

Tails blinked before he looked over and his eyes widen when he saw the eggs burning before he spoke up.

"Oh crap the eggs!" He yells before he went to the kitchen and tries to fix the problem.

While Tails was busy with getting the good parts of the eggs on a plate and the burnt parts seperated, Nicole leaned in and whispered this to the two.

"I will say this though, when Tails made this body, he made it exactly like a female if you know where I'm going with this to help me fit in more, just to let you… and mainly Amy know since my scanners have a heat sensor… so I know what is going on with Amy at least." Nicole whispered before gently smiling at the duo when she pulled away.

Amy blinks in surprise before blushing brightly before looking at Cream for her reaction.

Cream had a similar reaction before Tails gave the duo a call to tell them that the eggs were done which caused everyone to be at the table and Tails was eating the burnt eggs while he gave Amy and Cream the unburnt ones after splitting the bacon with them while Nicole got Amy, Cream, and Tails some tea.

"Thank you Nicole. And thanks Tails for breakfast." Amy said before Tails spoke up.

"No problem. Sorry for the close call on these eggs." He said.

Cream smiles before she said this.

"No worries, you gave us the unburnt ones so it's not like were the ones who should be complaining, and I have to say, nice work on Nicole here, she's very different then what I would think for an AI, no offense Nicole." Cream said before Nicole shook her head and said this when she stood nearby.

"No worries Miss Cream, Miles gave this body special features so that when I use it, I have more of a personality and can actually learn things like emotions and what not, he said this body is his toughest work yet so I'm happy to help test it out." Nicole said with a gentle smile on her face.

Amy was a bit curious before she asked this.

"What type of special features?"

"Well Miles gave me permission to customize this body in any way I see fit as long as I don't remove the important parts like the robot brain and all the other key features, for example, I have a special chip implanted that took Miles two months to work on that allows me to feel emotions, and considering he can make inventions in a flash, that should show how hard this chip was, not only that, I have been given access to the internet so I can gather any info I want and download things as long as I'm near a building or home with Wifi, and after Miles finishes up a few things, I can make my body look like an actual Mobian with special lights and filters to allow me to project a skin tight hologram around me so I will look like an actual living being, the clothing will have to be real until Miles can optimize the programming and tech to allow a wider range for clothing, but I believe that's just a little what I can do… oh yeah…" Nicole said before she said this with a straight face while Tails was drinking his tea.

"Thanks to Miles and certain features, I can pull out a male penis from my body in case any lady is interested in me for some reason." Nicole said which made Cream blush brightly not only at how natural Nicole looked when she said that but with what Cream was going through, it caused her body to heat up a bit when she could imagine Nicole and Amy tag teaming her which made her shake her head at the dirty thought.

Amy was shocked to hear that while Tails's eyes widen before he spits out his drink after hearing Nicole mention that.

"S-Seriously?" Cream said which caused Nicole to smile before she said this.

"Indeed, Miles also had me test out the female body parts on me to make sure they were working right, so I can assure you that I can please both male and females if someone requests it." Nicole said while Cream gave Tails a raised eyebrow at the word test.

"So… by test…" Cream asked which caused Nicole to say this.

"Oh, considering Miles is so stressed normally from his work, I downloaded everything that a woman should know about pleasing a male and I helped him with relaxing, should explain his good mood, no worries about washing hands since I had this body cleaned thoroughly since Miles was backed up greatly." Nicole said which caused Cream to blush brightly at what Nicole *Downloaded* and was now really curious on what she knew about pleasing a female as well if she brought out the dick she had.

Amy blushed as well while Tails blushing beyond embarrassed before he tries to change the subject.

"So uh… Cream, Amy… what's new with you two?"

Cream blushed a bit more before she said this.

"Well… did you or Nicole happen to get an odd reading of energy in the last 24 hours?" Cream said while Nicole spoke up.

"Actually I did, it was after Miles turned in with a relaxed look on his face, apparently it came from your home if my readings are right, I was planning on telling Miles after breakfast about it, there was also an odd reading in the Chemical Plant Zone with a similar energy reading but when I hacked into some outdated camera, I saw nothing." Nicole said with a curious look on her face.

Tails was a bit surprised to hear this before he spoke up.

"Chemical Plant Zone? That place has been abandoned. And what happened at your house Cream? Are you and your mom okay?" He asked while giving Cream a worried look.

Cream then looked worried before she looked to Amy for a moment and said this after looking back at Tails.

"Well… promise to not think I'm a freak after what you hear… but…" Cream said before she starts talking about how Amy and Vanilla saw the yellow Chaos Emerald while she was in the house watching TV before Amy pitched in to talk about the burst of light that engulfed her, Vanilla, and Cream before… things got to this point.

"As for what happened after that light hit us… well…" Cream said before Nicole spoke up.

"Is that why Amy has a penis now and why you get heated up easily?, I'm guessing from the law of probability that Vanilla has felt a similar effect to you two, is that right?" Nicole bluntly said which caused Cream to blush brightly before nodding her head at the robot.

Amy blushed as well while Tails's eyes blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Wait what?" he said while making sure if he was hearing right.

"Unless my scanners are glitching out Miles, Amy has a penis that I can see thanks to thermal scans and Cream's body heats up greatly like a Mobian in heat when something lustful is mentioned, I'm sure if we want proof, Amy could just remove her pants or something if you don't believe me, I'm just trying to help Amy here to help her keep modest after all, but thats if you don't believe me and want to see physical proof." Nicole said while smiling at the two tailed inventor.

Amy blushes brightly at the suggestion while Tails felt the same thing before he spoke up.

"Um… that's okay Nicole. I'll take your word for it."

"Very well, please continue Cream." Nicole said before Cream said this.

"Well… lets just say that when I was hit… I… forced myself on my mom and Amy and I didn't remember anything until I woke up the next morning and because of some… issues… Amy and I had another round with my mom joining in on Amy mainly before we went to the kitchen after cleaning up to talk about things like Amy sticking by me in case I get a bit… lust fueled like last time so I won't go after a stranger… mom has the same condition as Amy by the way, not the lust fueled bit… just… much bigger than Amy though she herself is… really big… anyway… after mom left to get groceries, Amy and I talked and we… had another round when she tried to cheer me up… when I thought that you would think I was a freak now or something… and here we are… asking if you can help us locate the Chaos Emeralds, if the Yellow one that caused this, then couldn't the others do the same as well?, the yellow one went missing so someone must have taken in from the garden without us knowing." Cream said while she had trouble looking Tails in the eye before Nicole said this.

"Oh don't worry, considering the situation, Miles shouldn't complain since A, you had no control of the situation, and B, thermal scans show that talking about you getting it on with Vanilla and Amy have caused him to get aroused." Nicole said with a smile on her face while Cream blushed brightly when she heard that.

Amy was feeling the same thing while Tails blushed as well before he spoke up.

"Y-Yes… and despite what I heard… I would never call you a freak Cream no matter what you have. I care for you more than anything."

Cream blushed brightly at that while Nicole said this.

"Since we have that out of the way, why not finish eating you three so Miles can think of something thanks to the Data I have stored about the signal and what I have been told, I'm sure we can do something to pass the time while Miles works… or we can help him relax some since he has worked a lot lately and could use the stress relief." Nicole said with an innocent look on her face at what she just suggested.

"She's right. Faster we get done eating, faster we try finding that missing Emerald. Hate to see someone else has their hands on it and it causes more trouble. I'm still curious about what you said about Chemical Plant Zone, Nicole. As far as I know, that place has been abandoned. Was there anything else from the security cameras?"

"Hmmm… well there is a strange person exiting from the zone with two security bots in need of maintenance in tow, but that is the best I can tell, I can show an image of her but the image is a bit blurry thanks to the old cameras there which recorded the person." Nicole said to help out the group.

The trio blinked for a moment before Amy asked this.

"Were those security bots Eggman's?"

"Indeed but considering their model, they were most likely abandoned so I'm guessing they went with her for a few reasons, one could be for repairs, another to find a new owner, but I'm no mind reader." Nicole said when she looked at Amy.

"Were you able to hear what this mystery female said?" Tails asked.

"Unfortunately no for the most part, but I think I heard her name at least, does the name Blaze or Sol mean anything to you three?" Nicole said when her databanks not having anyone like that listed in the Station Square citizen list.

Tails, Cream and Amy blinked in surprise before Tails asked this.

"Wait Blaze? As in Blaze the Cat?"

"Maybe, but no records of this Blaze exists in my databanks, I'm guessing for security reasons, but here is what she looked like, I've cleared the image as best as I can with various programs so I maybe slightly off." Nicole said before she held her hand over the table and a hologram of Sol appeared on the table fully colored in which showed the group this Blaze's new look and how she was in the nude but the black and red parts on her fur hid her private parts from view while she had a wide grin on her face…. Which was unnerving since the Blaze that they knew only smiled gently when things were good to Blaze… and the look in her eyes looked both crazed and dead at the same time.

The trio, though blushed at this Blaze, or Sol since they don't know yet, but was confused on so many levels before Tails asked this.

"Okay. That is definitely Blaze, she's from another Dimension by the way, but she's so… different. I mean why is grinning while her fur is like that? Or why is she nude? More importantly, why is she in our world with two of Eggman's old bots?"

"Well I have a few theories, one is that this Blaze is like that Blaze that you were talking about but from a different dimension entirely which proves that multiple Dimensions exist, another from the look on her face, she maybe an evil version or if that is the same Blaze that you know, something happened to her to get a look like that, finally this could be a Blaze from this world, no one said that a Blaze can't exist in this Dimension right?, I mean if you traveled to this Blaze's Dimension, you could have the probability of running into alternate versions of you and Sonic if you took the time to look." Nicole said with a thoughtful look on her face when she gave those options… nice ones but no one knew that this Blaze was from an erased future…

Tails had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

"I guess it's possible if you say it like that."

"Well we can worry about her later, one step at a time some say so we shouldn't rush, Cream, Amy, and Vanilla seem to be doing well since I have her on a security camera when she exited a grocery store and met up with Rouge the Bat from GUN before they head to her place, if she really has a penis like Cream explained, then I guess it would be rude to go back right now if she and Vanilla are busy, I've also seen Vector the Crocodile heading there as well with a bow tie and flowers after he exited a flow shop just now and 30 minutes ago he just solved a pricy case, logic dictates that he may ask her on a date." Nicole said when she used the Camera to watch Rouge and Vanilla leave the area and heading towards Vanilla's home and at the same time watched Vector getting his teeth cleaned at a dentist as well after he stopped by a bathhouse to get clean, seemed he was going all out.

The trio blinked for a moment before Amy said this.

"Vector does wanna look his best for Vanilla."

"Indeed, though if Vanilla and Rouge are in the act, I expect Vector to be dragged in before he panics so he may be spending some time at Vanilla and Cream's home, anyway, you all should finish eating since the food is getting cold." Nicole said when she saw the foods temperature falling.

The trio nods to Nicole before they went back to eating their meal.

A bit after the group finished, they were in the living room with Tails saying that he would work on examining the data he had thanks to Nicole before he quickly left the room.

"Hmmm, well since he is busy, do you two have other plans since Vanilla maybe busy right now?" Nicole said with a grin on her face when she saw Cream and Amy's expressions.

Amy blushes a bit before looking at Cream to see what she thinks.

"Well… I'm not sure since we came here to ask Tails for help but considering what we were told… not sure now." Cream said before Nicole said this.

"Well… want to help me test out some of my more… intimate functions… I need a female after all to test out the other parts that Miles can not personally test himself." Nicole said with a grin on her face, especially after seeing Amy's expression and how the front of her pants got stained from stretching while Cream blushed more since all this talk about sex and seeing Blaze like that really got her bothered right now.

Amy blushes more before she spoke up.

"Well… I don't mind what about you Cream?"

"Hmmm… well if she's offering I don't see why not… besides I'm sure you may go ahead if I don't considering how uncomfortable you look." Cream said when she saw the tent in Amy's pants.

Amy felt embarrassed before she spoke up.

"You have a point."

Cream nods before she said this.

"So… got a room we can go to or…" Cream said before Nicole smiles and said this.

"Oh don't worry, I have a cleaning system here so we can do it anywhere, so we can do it here if you want." Nicole said while smiling at the blushing Cream and Amy.

Amy blushes a bit before nods her head a bit at Nicole.

"Alright, please undress so your clothing won't be dirtied unless that is a kink of yours so we can start." Nicole said to the two before the scene went to Tails while he was sitting at the computer and typing away at a fast pace while he went over the data, it was detailed but because of that, he could see how… warping the energy was, would explain why the energy gave Vanilla and Amy dicks and put Cream into a heated state when aroused.

"Man I can't believe one Chaos Emerald caused this. Though then again they are a mystery. I also can't believe Cream would think that I would call her a freak. However I don't blame her for thinking that since I was in that situation before before meeting Sonic those years ago. But even so despite what she has, I still care for Cream and hopefully… I would tell her how I feel." Tails said.

Tails then heard Nicole say this from the computer monitor when she used a feature on her body to allow her to multitask, or make a second her to handle the house while she was using the robot body and a digital themed Nicole appeared on the monitor next to Tail's data to say this.

 **"Hey Miles, how is the examination going?"** Data Nicole said while she watched the data go by her head.

"It's coming along. How are you with Cream and Amy?" Tails asked as he continues to type on the computer.

Data Nicole smiles at Tails before she said this.

 ** _"Oh I don't know… you tell me…"_** Data Nicole said when she opened a window over her hand and Tails saw Amy and Cream undressing in front of Robotic Nicole.

Tails eyes widen before blushing brightly at was happening before he spoke up.

"Okay you can close that Nicole. It wouldn't be right to see what's going on."

 ** _"Try telling your dick that Miles, seems your interested in seeing what Cream and Amy have… why not see how Cream and Amy do before joining in, you always did want to get with Cream and I'm sure, heated or not, she would be more than happy to have some fun with you, not only that, if Amy has a pussy, then she may let you fuck her as well… I mean you could counter about Sonic, but remember what Cream said about Amy getting it on by Vanilla so she's no virgin… besides… I doubt she can complain when my robotic version fucks her… remember the vibration function that you installed… well… let's say I adapted it to the penis you installed and the vagina so I doubt Cream and Amy would be disappointed."_** Data Nicole said while she and Tails saw Amy and Cream fully in the nude before Robotic Nicole walked up to the duo and the silver colored robotic Lynx kissed Cream on the lips and she quickly returned the kiss when it was surprisingly good.

Tails was a bit surprised and blushed brightly when he saw that.

He didn't even notice the bulge forming in his pants as he saw the two make out before noticing how hot Amy's body was, minus the dick.

Data Nicole chuckles a bit before she said this.

 ** _"You know, I can sort out the data for you to look at later, so why not take a break today to relax?, besides, you did work on my robotic body and only got 4 hours of sleep, so why not let me help you relax, this data me can handle the complex stuff, so enjoy what my robotic self can do with Amy and Cream, or you can just sit there and relax and enjoy the sight, your call."_ **Data Nicole said while she grins at Tails while she waits for his answer.

Tails would counter however he did work hard on Nicole's body plus what he saw was very arousing.

That's when he looked at Data Nicole and said this.

"Okay. I'll take a break."

Data Nicole smiles before she said this.

 _ **"Better hurry then, seems the makeout changed from my robotic self and Cream to Cream and Amy now."**_ Data Nicole said before she looks to the data and starts to sort it out for Tails to look at later.

Tails doesn't respond but gets up and starts running to the living room to join the others.

Data Nicole then chuckles before she said this.

"Now then, after I sort this Data out, might as well have my own fun, and who says an AI can't have their own fun." Data Nicole said while the scene went back to Robotic Nicole, Cream, and Amy, to show Cream and Amy making out and petting one another's bodies while Nicole watched with a smile on her face.

Amy moans into the kiss while blushing before she placed both hands on Cream's ass cheeks before squeezing them.

Cream moans into the kiss before she used her hands to play with Amy's breasts and rubs her body on Amy's erect dick that was pressed up between her's and Amy's stomachs.

Amy shudders and groans for a moment before she slides her tongue in Cream's mouth while squeezing the rabbit mobian's ass again.

Cream groans from that while Nicole smiles more before she heard some footsteps near her and turned to see Tails who saw the scene before him with Amy and Cream making out and petting one another intensely.

Tails stopped running after entering the living room before he pants a bit but blushed brightly at the sight before he felt his boner twitched in his pants.

Robotic Nicole grins at that before she walked up to Tails, winked when she walked behind him and she gripped the front of his pants and pulled it down to reveal Tails's dick.

"Oh ladies." Nicole said to get the duo's attention.

Cream and Amy stopped what they're doing before they turned their heads to look only to blush brightly at what they saw.

They saw Tails being stroked off by Nicole who's hand was really warm thanks to a heating function in her body and the duo saw that Tails was a surprising 10 in length when he was fully erect, but two to three in length, with a knot at the base of his dick that was much bigger which was seen a bit when it seemed Tails was really turned on at what Amy and Cream were doing.

"Oh my." Amy said while blushing as she watched Tails let out a pleased groan from having his dick stroked.

Cream would have said something, but her lust was getting the better of her which caused her to say this to Amy.

"Hey Amy… seems our fun with Tails is about to happen sooner then later… why not give him a good sight to show how freaky we can get." Cream said while grinning at Amy.

Amy blinked in surprise after hearing that but did like what she saw before she looks at Cream with grin before she said this.

"Sure. what do you have in mind?"

Cream grins back before she got up and said this to Amy.

"Simple… let's give Tails a good sight of you fucking my ass, you never went there yet right?" Cream said while giving Amy a lustful look.

Amy grins while giving the same look before speaking up.

"Like what you're thinking. Get on all fours."

"Actually… why not lay on your side and give Tails the perfect view?, he can pull up a chair if he wants a closer look after all." Cream said while she points to the couch that she and Amy can lay on.

Amy sees the couch before she walks over and lays there on her side.

Cream looked at Tails, winked at him, before she walked to the couch and Nicole moved Tails to see that Cream got on the couch in front of Amy and rests her back against Amy's chest while she helped aim Amy's dick at her asshole.

Tails blushed brightly at the sight while Amy shudders a bit at feel of Cream's hand before feeling the head of her dick touch Cream's ass.

A moment later Tails then saw Amy slowly push the head of her dick in Cream's ass before Cream groans loudly when she felt Amy slowly going deeper while Nicole tried to be a bit funny when she used her hand to slowly slide onto Tail's dick with a strong grip to try and mimic Cream's ass and it was Tails doing the act instead of Amy.

Tails shudders and groans at the feeling while Amy groans as she keeps pushing her dick deep in the rabbit mobian's ass.

Cream moans and shudders before she finally felt Amy fully hilt herself in Cream's ass before she looked to Tail's to see how he was doing when he saw Cream acting so sluttly right now when she spiced things up by lifting her let leg and held it so that Tails could get a better view of Amy's dick in Cream's ass.

Tails though groans, blushes brightly when he saw Amy's dick in the rabbit mobian's ass.

Cream then looked back at Amy and gave her the signal to start when Cream felt her ass relax around Amy's dick.

Amy sees that before she starts thrusting her dick in and out of Cream's ass with gusto.

Cream pants, moans, and groans when she felt that and her body was jostled a bit with each thrust which caused her breasts to bounce in Tails's view while Nicole strokes him off faster to match Amy's pace.

Both Amy and Tails groan in unison while Tails enjoyed the sight of Cream's breasts bouncing up and down.

"O-Oh yeah Amy… keep fucking my ass… w-why not tell Tails how good it feels since your going so fucking fast and deep." Cream groans out while she used a free hand to play with her breasts.

Amy groans for a second before she looks at Tails before grinning a bit when she said this.

"Y-You have no i-idea… how g-good it is… T-Tails… S-So nice and s-snug… r-reminds me w-when I fucked her p-pussy."

Cream moans and groans when she keeps on feeling Amy fucking her ass before she said this.

"M-Much b-better then all those dildo's I have used… a-and Amy is v-very virile… good thing I take birth control pills… o-or I would have been knocked up." Cream groans out before moaning while her pussy squirts a bit to show she came a little when Amy hit a certain spot in her ass.

Amy keeps thrusting her hips while Tails eyed Cream's pussy.

Surprisingly Tails was relieved that Cream was on the pill because deep down he always wanted to have a family with her.

A couple minutes pass before Cream switched things up by having Amy sit on the couch and Cream was now bouncing her ass on Amy's dick and Cream had a pleased look on her face when she could feel Amy going really deep in her ass before she said this.

"O-Oh fuck… really wished I did this earlier, hehe, though Amy got my virginities first so I hope you don't mind if Amy had that honor… I'll return the favor to you Tails if you want to join in… I got a free pussy after all…" Cream said while she gently sat on Amy's lap and held her pussy open for Tails to see to show him how wet she was.

Tails sees this and felt his dick twitch in Nicole's hand meaning it wants to go in there.

Tails groans before he said this.

"O-Oh fuck please let me join Cream." He said with a pleading look on his face.

"Sure… hope you can give Amy a good time as well, don't worry, she won't use the tasty dick on you, I got that honor unless Nicole wants a turn or any other ladies want to give her a try." Cream said before she grinds her ass on Amy's hips to have the dick wiggle around in her ass.

Amy groans while Tails pants while blushing brightly before he said this.

Y-"Yes. I'll make sure to please you both greatly."

Cream grins before she said this.

"Then come Tails, I'll be more than happy to take your virginity now." Cream said before she leaned back and gave Tails the perfect angle to join in while she used her hands to keep her folds open.

Tails then looks at Nicole before saying this.

"Please let go of my dick Nicole so I can join in."

Nicole chuckles before she said this.

"Very well, but I'll be joining in as well, remember…" Nicole said before she let go of Tails's dick and she moved her hand down and pressed a button near her groin and a piece of metal slid away like a codpiece to show a lifelike pussy before she pressed another button and Nicole's bud elongated and shifts to look like a fully functioning dick.

"... I can have my own fun as well with the ladies, main reason you gave me these parts remember?" Nicole said while grinning at Tails.

Tails blushes before he looks at Cream and decides to take off his clothes which took him a few moments to before he was completely nude.

Judging from his physique, the two tailed fox had developed some good muscles here and there which shows he trains well.

Amy notices it before she let out a wolf whistle before saying this.

"Looking good Tails."

Cream giggles before she said this.

"Careful Amy, some may think you have a thing for Tails now, not that I don't mind sharing since it could make Sonic jealous, bit of a role reversal if you think of it with sexy perks." Cream said when she looked at how well built Tails was and Nicole as well to make it a real combo platter.

Amy chuckles while Tails blushes brightly before he approaches the duo and aims his dick at Cream's open folds.

Cream licked her lips when she saw that and relaxed her body since she didn't want Tails to pop anytime soon.

Tails gulps before he took a deep breath and slides his dick inside Cream's pussy.

Cream groans from that and her pussy tightened a little on Tail's dick and her asshole clinched as well while Cream had this thought.

 _"W-Wow, he's just as big as Amy, definitely need to relax so I don't cause Tails to finish too soon."_ Cream thought while she could feel Tails getting deeper and deeper in her.

Tails shudders and groans as he pushes his dick deeper before thinking this.

 _'Oh fuck… Cream's pussy is so warm and moist but also snug like Amy said. Hope I'm able to impress her.'_

A minute later with letting Cream adjusting and with Tails going slow to keep from blowing anytime soon, Tails finally hilts Cream which caused him to press into Cream's cervix which caused her to groan from feeling so full again.

Tails groans as he hugged Cream a bit before the two tailed fox spoke up.

"O-Oh fuck… Cream. Your pussy feels so good."

"A-And your cock feels the same… now… don't rush alright… we got plenty of time right now so just enjoy yourself, if you finish soon, don't worry, after all…" Cream said before she placed a hand on Tails's cheek and said this.

"We'll have plenty of time to work on your stamina, so just enjoy your first time." Cream said before she kissed Tails on the lips with Amy and Nicole watching the surprisingly passionate display.

Tails was surprised at first before he melts into the kiss and returns it before hugging Cream more.

That's when he starts to thrust his dick but slowly so he can get used to the feel of Cream's pussy.

Cream groans and moans from that but she never broke the kiss, she even had her tongue fight his while she lightly grinds her hips into Tail's thrusts which grinds her ass on Amy's dick.

Amy groans for second or two before she starts thrusting her dick up in Cream's ass while Tails continues to thrust in his dick in the rabbit mobian's pussy as he continues to kiss her before using his tongue to interact Cream's.

It was then at that moment, Tails, who blushes, looks at Cream's eyes with lust and another feeling that was familiar to Cream.

Cream returned the look and while the two lovers were distracted, Nicole walked up to them and placed a robot foot on the couch and points her dick at Amy's face and grins at her to give her the message to start sucking.

Amy, who smiles at the love birds at first, sees Nicole's dick before the pink hedgehog licks her lips and opens her mouth before she swallows Nicole's dick as much as she can before Amy starts bobbing her head a bit.

Nicole shudders a bit thanks to some minor upgrades she made to give her the feel of touch that she can turn on and off so she could feel how good Amy's mouth was and from a few things she learned, pet Amy's head gently to egg Amy on.

Amy, though blushes, was indeed egged on which caused her to bob her head a bit hard.

The room was then filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and Amy gagging a few times on Nicole's dick when she learned that Amy liked it rough and made the dick bigger to have Amy choke on it a few times when Nicole was now gripping the top of her head roughly while Cream keeps on grinding her hips on Amy's dick while Tails was slowly gaining speed in his thrusts.

Amy muffly moans and gags on Nicole's dick while Tails's thrusts got a bit fast while still enjoying how good Cream's pussy was.

Cream then wrapped her legs around Tails's waist to help pull him in faster and Amy was using her strength to lift and lower Cream on her dick with ease or mix it up by hold her steady and fuck her ass with various thrusts, Nicole then moved so that she was between Cream and Amy instead standing next to Amy and was now fucking her face with some surprising strength, and if one looked past Nicole's legs, one would see a bulge form in Amy's throat each time Nicole thrusts her hips forward.

Even though Amy gagged she still enjoyed it either way before she used her tongue to lick around while Tails continues to pound Cream's pussy before the two tailed fox starts to kiss and nibble on the rabbit mobian's neck.

Cream groans from that while hugging Tails and lightly clawing his back before saying this.

"O-Oh fuck Miles!" Cream said by mistake when she accidently said his real name and was too out of it to notice.

Amy was able to hear that but couldn't say anything since her mouth was full.

Tails blushed when he heard his real name before groaning as he surprisingly enjoyed Cream scratching him before he spoke up.

"O-Oh Cream, you're so cute when you moan."

Cream blushed from that before she grins a bit when she decided to tease him.

"A-And y-you'll look cute… when you cum in me… and can't handle the pleasure." Cream teased while tightening her pussy and ass on Tails and Amy's dicks when she could feel them getting close.

Amy muffly groans before she thrusts her dick up while Tails's thrusts got a bit harder as he grinds his teeth for a moment.

Nicole chuckles before she said this to Amy.

"I'm readying my load, hope your hungry, its synthetic but should act and feel like the real deal, minus knocking a person up of course." Nicole said while grinning at Amy while she keeps on thrusting her dick deep in Amy's mouth.

Amy moans before she sends Nicole a wink meaning she's ready.

Nicole grins at that before time went to a minute later with everyone thrusting or grinding their hips until…

Amy groans before she climaxed hard in Cream's ass while Tails grinds his teeth again as he climaxed hard in Cream's pussy as the two tailed fox hugged her tightly. Though judging from the amount released that made Cream's womb bloat meaning he's very virile or hasn't masterbated at all.

Cream lets out loud groan from being filled like that from Amy and Tails before she came hard on both dicks with a really loud groan while Nicole grit her teeth and pulled Amy's head back so that the head of her dick rests in Amy's mouth before she blew her load after making loud groan and oddly enough it tasted sweet, but not too sweet to be overpowering.

Amy moans from that as she continues to climax in Cream's ass while Tails lasted for 27 seconds before he taps off but was still holding on to Cream as he tries to catch his breath.

Cream pants for breath when she tapped off as well before Nicole pulled her dick free and she said this.

"I hope you like my cum Amy, I can make it into many different flavors, so if you want another load and flavor, just ask." Nicole said while winking at Amy.

Amy was able to swallow some of Nicole's cum in her mouth before she licks her lips a bit before she said this to Nicole.

"No problem. I think next time, make it… honey flavor." She said while smirking.

Nicole chuckles at that before she said this.

"Alright." Nicole said before she stepped away to allow Amy to see Cream rubbing Tails's back when he pants for breath from his first ever orgasm during real sex, granted he had Nicole help him once, but it was mainly to test how her hands and mouth felt while she played with herself so Cream was the first official woman he was with.

Tails pants a bit more before he looks at Cream and said this.

"O-Oh wow Cream."

Cream smiles before she said this.

"Shhh, just take your time… Amy's not going anywhere as well so no need to rush… maybe you can try her ass out… my mom really liked it and I don't mind letting you lose your V-Card with her ass, besides, I want to give Nicole a real test run with that dick of hers before Amy see's how good her pussy is." Cream said while grinning at Tails.

Tails continue to look at Cream while blushing before he said this that shocked the trio.

"C-Cream?... I care for you… like a lot… I was thinking later if… I can take you on date on we be… boyfriend and girlfriend."

Cream blushed quite a bit before she said this with a smile.

"Of course Tails, I'd love to be your girlfriend, as for the date… maybe tomorrow or the day after once you get some proper sleep… and call I you Miles now?, heard you like Tails better but Miles sounds like a nice name... also hope you don't mind if I have some fun with Amy or any other lady when you're busy." Cream said while giving Tails a lustful grin.

Tails blushes while feeling happy that Cream said yes to him before he smiles a bit at Cream before saying this.

"I don't mind if you have fun with other ladies and yes you can call me Miles." He said before he leans in and passionately kisses the rabbit mobian on the lips.

Cream returned the kiss with the same passion before she pulled away and stood up and said this after groaning when semen flowed from her ass and pussy.

"W-Wow, need to do this again later… also Miles, I may help Amy with trying with getting with Sonic, so just in case you see him and I getting it on with Amy in the mix, try and not take it wrong, you heard about how heated I get so that's why Amy is sticking around me… but I'm sure you and I can agree that Sonic really needs to take at least one day off of going fast right?" Cream said while giving Tails a half lidded look when she remembers all the times Sonic zoomed away from Amy and others in a rush.

Tails sweatdrop at the memory before he spoke.

"You're right about that. But don't worry Cream, I understand completely and will support you."

Cream nods before she said this.

"Great… and I'll make you a deal, while I may not fully control my lust and some guys maybe dragged in as a result, but I'll definitely make sure that only a certain someone here can knock me up in the future, after all, I maybe a nice kind lady outside the bedroom… but in it and just like my mom, I can be a very dirty bunny… so the deal is this… I don't mind if you go around for other ladies as long as you share, but I hope you can do the same by letting me go around as well if any of our friends want some fun, make no mistake, I won't go for strangers thats for sure, I'm not like that after all, but if you happen to see me getting it on with someone like Amy or Sonic or Knuckles by chance, then instead of yelling, why not give my ass a good fuck and join in while spanking it as well… Rabbit Mobians are very kinky after all, who knows, my mom and I may tag team you like a mother daughter Combo… I've seen you look at her ass and breasts before over the years so no use lying now." Cream said when she used a finger to angle Tails's head to her and Amy was greatly reminded of Vanilla right now with the look on her face being a practical match.

Tails was shocked after hearing everything before he asked this.

"S-Sure Cream, I accept the deal. But I have to ask, when you said 'in the future', does this mean that when you're ready… we can try having kids?"

Cream chuckles before she said this.

"If we get to that point sure… either that or I give Amy here first dibs since she seems to love giving it to me good, if things don't work out with Sonic I may ask her out myself since she seems to love the ladies… little tidbit, remember Mrs. Thorndyke and Cosmo… seems Amy here was being a bad girl even back then if you get my drift, so hope you don't mind sharing me with a hot pink hedgehog Miles." Cream said while grinning at Tails to mess with him a bit and tease Amy greatly.

Tails and Amy, mostly Tails, blushes brightly after hearing that.

Even though Tails was shocked at the info, he knew he can't complain since what Cream and Amy did was hot and plus the two tailed fox wants to make sure his new girlfriend happy when he said this.

"Well if things with Sonic and Amy don't work out, then I'll be happy to have Amy join our little family just as long as you're happy."

Cream chuckles before she kissed Tails on the lips before she said this.

"Well then, why not give Amy her first taste of an actual man to give her an idea what she can do to get Sonic, and if Amy does fail even after all my help if Sonic is stubborn, she does have a hunky rebound to fall back on, so go ahead and have some fun with her, I'll be back for Nicole after I get something to drink, I'll grab you and Amy something as well, Nicole, want to lend a hand?" Cream said before looking at Nicole who nods before she and Nicole left the room for the kitchen while Cream didn't care if she was naked while she walked through the house.

Tails blushes when he saw Cream walk naked before he looks at Amy.

Amy blushed lightly at that as well when she lookd at Cream's ass before she looked to Tails and after a moment of composing herself, said this.

"So... strange huh?" Amy said when she thought this situation would happen much later, granted she didn't mind now but the timing was off to her.

Tails blushes before he said this.

"A bit though I have to admit… you do have a lovely body Amy."

Amy blushed at that since she rarely got a compliment like that from a guy before she grins and said this.

"Well aside from my dick that is huh?, well why not taste this pussy while I stroke myself off, no worries about touching it, I'll make sure it won't go near you." Amy said when she spreads her legs a bit to show Tails her soaked pussy and she used an arm to hug her dick between her breasts.

Tails blushes brightly when he saw that.

Luckily with his smarts, he knows what do next before he approaches Amy and kneels before he was facing Amy's pussy.

That's when the two tailed fox sticks out his tongue and immediately starts licking Amy's pussy.

Amy shudders from that before moaning when she felt Tails's tongue eating her out before she moans this out.

"Oh fuck Tails, guess that brain isn't all tech smarts, seems you've been a naughty boy on the web huh?" Amy said when she remembered Tails's outburst in the kitchen of his home.

Tails blushes in embarrassment but continues to please Amy before he slides his tongue in Amy's pussy before he moves it around.

"GAH!... oh damn.. Thats nice." Amy moans out while she keeps on stroking her dick while her free hand fondles her breasts.

While Tails continues to eat Amy out, he can already feel his dick get hard before he used one hand to gently play with the bud above the pink hedgehog's pussy.

Amy moans from that before a minute to two passed before she said this.

"Oh Tails… let's just skip the foreplay and fuck me." Amy said with a lustful tone before she moved a bit and got on all fours on the couch and wiggles her ass at Tails.

Tails pants a bit before he gets up and aims his dick at Amy's pussy before he gently shoves it in.

Amy groans loudly when she felt that before she and Tails start to fuck one another while unknowingly to them, a familiar blue blur was speeding to Tail's home with the green Chaos Emerald in hand, seems when he lost the Emerald's earlier, he managed to find the Green Chaos Emerald but it was acting very funny, and not like what happened in the past haha funny.

"Hehe, wait till I show Tails what I found. Egghead thought he can get this Chaos Emerald but not when I'm around, still wonder why they acted up though…." He said as he keeps speeding towards Tails's house while unaware of what's happening or what he's about to hear when he gets closer.

"... eep … me… Tails…" A voice said from inside the house, but because of Sonic's speed and the fact that Tail's made his home more or less soundproof, for privacy and sound reasons for his neighbors, Sonic couldn't make out what was inside well…. But it could be his imagination but was that Amy in there?, granted she was a friend but she was normally elsewhere like at the mall or hanging with Cream to do something like watch a movie.

"Huh, could've sworn that sounded like Amy but could be my imagination." Sonic said before he opens the front door and gets inside before closing it when he said this.

"Yo Tails I'm back and I…" He said before stopping when he saw this blush inducing sight.

What he saw, thanks to the angle of the couch, the top of Amy's head while Tails was fucking Amy like a animal in heat while Sonic missed seeing Amy's dick thanks to her body while Amy moans this out.

"O-Oh T-Tails, keep going!" Amy moans out when she keeps thrusting her hips back into Tails's thrusts, seems no one heard Sonic enter or talk yet.

"Y-You got it babe!" He says as he thrusts harder.

It was only a few moments of silence for the blue hedgehog before Sonic finally collect himself as said or in this case yells this out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

That one sentence caused Amy and Tails to jolt before they looked to see a greatly surprised Sonic before Amy said this with a bright blush on her face.

"S-Sonic!" Amy said before her pussy tightened greatly on Tail's dick.

Tails groans greatly before he spoke up.

"S-Sonic. What are you doing here?"

Sonic was greatly stumped that Tails would ask that and he just held the green Chaos Emerald up and muttered this.

"I… was bringing this here… acted up during a fight with Eggman in my super form, won but the Emeralds flew away… got this before Egghead… why… are you and Amy... huh?" Sonic said when he didn't see this situation coming at al… though unknowing to Sonic, Tails and Amy saw Sonic slowly getting erect in his pants that he wore, sometimes he followed fashion when he saw some nice looking clothing, was a choice on weather or not he wore clothing.

Tails and Amy, who noticed it, were surprised when they saw that and the Emerald before Tails spoke up.

"Okay Sonic, please don't be mad, we can explain everything."

Amy however decided to mess with Sonic a bit by saying this when she got an idea.

"Oh forget him Tails, even if you explain, will it really change things?, besides, this is your home and while Sonic maybe welcome, why should he ask if you fuck me on your couch." Amy said while looking to Sonic with a lustful grin before wiggling her ass on Tails's dick.

Tails groans again while wondering what Amy was going with this before Sonic got this idea before saying this.

"I see… didn't know you guys were… dating." He said.

Amy blinked a few times before she laughs a bit before she said this.

"Oh we're not dating, we're re just fuck buddies right now, but depending on how things go from here, I may go to Tails since you always ran from me, I've been trying to get with you for years but Tails is more then willing… even with his girlfriend around, she gave him permission to fuck me and other ladies so it looks like Tails is more of a ladies man then you are Sonic, and it doesn't hurt that Tails's dick is so big and thick." Amy said while grinning at the look on Sonic's face when she starts to thrust her hips back and forth and moans and groans when she made Tails's dick enter and exit her pussy.

Sonic once again blushes but his eyes widen when he heard the word girlfriend before asking this.

"Wait back up, girlfriend? Who's his girlfriend?"

Sonic then heard giggling behind him before he saw Cream walk by him in the nude with some drinks in hand on a plate while Nicole held a third for Sonic when she held it in front of him while smiling.

"Cream? You're here too? And who's this lady and… why are they naked and… is that a…" He said before his eyes widen when he saw Nicole's dick.

"Its an attachment, I'm a robot designed by Tails to house, I'm the AI of the house and this body helps me be more life like, my name is Nicole, Sonic." Nicole said when she pressed a button near the base of the dick and it shrank back down into Nicole's bud which left her a fully robotic female Mobian again.

Sonic blinked in surprise when he saw that before spoke up.

"Okay makes sense but doesn't explain why Cream is nude and I'm still wondering about this new girlfriend of Tails's."

Cream gave Sonic a half lidded look before she raised an eyebrow to let the message sink in for Sonic to see if he can find the answer himself.

Sonic looks at Cream for a moment before his eyes widen in realization before saying this.

"O-Oh… Now I get. Well I gotta say… congrats little buddy. Always knew you and Cream would end up together." He said making Tails blush a bit.

Cream however chuckles before she said this when she set the drinks down on a nearby table and said this when she walked up to Sonic with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Don't be to cocky Sonic, considering the deal I made with Amy, unless you want to lose any chance to get with her, I suggest you shut it and listen because one of those Chaos Emeralds that you lost really caused my mom, Amy, and I some serious issues and Blaze is back as well, but she looked very different then when we last saw her… so… please… sit down on a chair so I can explain things while Tails gives it good to Amy, be a good boy and I may give you a reward, no worries about a mess, Nicole cleaned me out a bit ago." Cream said before saying that last bit before placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder to prevent him from running when she got a strong grip on him, granted he could get away, but not without harming Cream and Sonic wasn't a guy to do that to harm a friend of his.

Sonic was also shocked after hearing about this deal and the part about the Chaos Emerald along with Blaze appearing before he spoke up.

"Okay. I won't run I'll listen besides, hearing you say something about a Chaos Emerald was something I was gonna mention since something went wrong with when I was using them."

Cream got a worried look before she said this.

"What happened?" Cream asked Sonic when she didn't hear about Sonic's issue with his super form or the green Chaos Emerald.

"I don't know. When I was in my super form defeating Eggman, the Emeralds started acting up and suddenly they left. Though I was able to catch one of them." He said showing Cream and the others the green gem.

Everyone looked to it while it gave off odd glows and slight sparks now which caused Cream to ask this.

"Uh… Sonic… was it sparking like that earlier?" Cream asked the speed based hero when it sparked more and more and starts to make a glow similar to the one that Amy saw when it seemed to be building energy...

Sonic's eyes widen before he tries to get out of the house with the Emerald in his hand to get to a safe distance.

However before he could move a few steps, the green Chaos Emerald glowed brightly before everyone even Nicole screams when a flash of light engulfed everyone and everyone blacked out for a bit…

No one knows how long before Sonic starts to wake up.

However…. Things seemed very… off with the blue blur when he tried to get up… but his chest area felt very heavy and… his body felt off…

"O-Oh man… what just happened?" He questioned.

However… his voice sounded very different as well… almost… female sounding..

"W-Why does my voice sound… different?"

That's when Sonic remembered that he was still in the house and when he remembered the Green Chaos Emerald bursting with energy and it laid near Sonic with a very dim glow, like it got really drained of energy somehow, it got this reaction from him…

"What just happened with the Emerald? And where are the others?" Sonic questioned while feeling worried before she looked around to see everyone on the ground or in Tail's case, seemed to have passed out on top of Amy…. though Tails looked very different as well… not like a male… looking more like a woman somehow, at least more like a female looking pretty boy.

Sonic surprisingly blushed before he got close and starts calling out to the two tailed fox.

"Tails?"

However oddly enough, groaning was heard not from Tails, Cream, Amy, or Nicole… but from a completely new person in the room when Sonic saw a boot sticking out from one end of the couch on the ground near a table, the boot looked blue and it looked like the person was a Mobian with brown fur.

Sonic was confused before he approaches the mystery figure before seeing who it was.

Turns out, the person was a very beautiful Chipmunk mobian who only wore a blue vest that wasn't even buttoned and blue boots, she had wavy hair like fur that seemed to defy gravity when some of it was styled to flow up over her forehead and the rest of it flowed down the back of her head and seemed to defy gravity near the end.

Sonic blushes at the Chipmunk Mobian but was confused on why she was here since Sonic didn't see her inside before the blue hedgehog starts speaking.

"Hey… you okay." He said before he kneels down and checks for a pulse.

However the Chipmunk Mobian stirs before he could get close before she groans again and gripped her head while she sat up straight.

"Ohhh.. my head.." The Chipmunk mobian said while she had her eyes closed before they opened and widen in surprise when she saw Sonic in front of her.

"Oh… hello ma'am, sorry but do you know where I am?" The Chipmunk Mobian said when she noticed she was not where she was last time and was now in someone's house… while she missed the expression on Sonic's face… ma'am?

Sonic was beyond confused before he spoke up.

"Wait ma'am? I'm a guy."

The Chipmunk Mobian then looked to Sonic and said this.

"Ah, are you one of those Gender neutral people?, sorry if I offended you." The Chipmunk Mobian said to try and be polite but only ended up in confusing Sonic more…

"What no I'm that either. Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I'm Sally Acorn, a princess from where I'm from, I was working with a group called the freedom fighters to overthrow a man named Robotnik when he took over my kingdom, I'm the leader who makes the plans and Sonic normally did the physical stuff when speed was concerned, who are you?" the woman now known as Sally said when she looked to Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widen at the info before he said this this.

"Um… I'm Sonic."

Sally blinked a few times before she said this.

"Um… really?... the Sonic I know is a man… not a…. Beautiful woman like you." Sally said before she got a pocket mirror out of her pocket which came in handy in a few missions when she had to sneak around and opened it to show Sonic… her… new form and figure which was really well endowed… would explain the heaviness…

Sonic's eyes widen when he… or in this case she sees her reflection before she did this.

"AHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

Though the Chaos Emerald falling to the ground when Sonic dropped it in her shock did cause her to remember Cream mentioning a light that changed her, Vanilla, and Amy… and the green one effected Sonic…. And Tails… with a more female like form… and everyone else in the room like Cream and Amy again… and Nicole but it couldn't effect robots right?

Sonic's eyes widen in realization before she said.

"Oh. My. God… The Chaos Emerald. It turned me and Tails into women."

Sally's eyes widen before she said this.

"Wait wait wait, Tails?, wait… your saying your really Sonic the fastest thing alive!?, b-but your a woman… and…" Sally said with a more confused tone before something in one of her pockets glowed which caused… another Nicole to appear in some kind of green digital mist while she had a smile on her face, unlike Robot Nicole, this Nicole was actually dressed and had a brown and black fur coloring.

"Hello Sally, before you panic more, I believe I can at least explain a few things after examining that energy that engulfed us and brought us here." The other Nicole said to try and help calm Sally down while ignoring Sonic right now.

Sonic blinked in surprise before she said this.

"Whoa, another Nicole."

"Indeed, I've already patched into this homes computer system and I have been updated on what had been going on, I am Nicole the Holo-Lynx, a hologram version of the Nicole of this world, if it helps, since we're guests, you can call me Nikky as a nickname if you want to help tell the difference." Holo Nicole or Nikky for now said to Sonic.

Sonic rubbed the back of her head before she spoke up.

"Okay Nikky. So what can you tell us about that big light that you and… Sally spoke of? I think this has something to do with a Chaos Emerald acting up."

"Indeed, thanks to the info some thing can be explained but I would suggest checking on Cream, Amy and Tails right now to make sure they are alright, possibly altered forms or not, they were knocked out so…" Nikky said while she points to the still downed Mobians while Sally got up with a groan before she saw what was going on a blushed brightly when she saw Cream's undressed state and Tails's and Amy's undressed state as well and with the angle, Sonic, Sally, and Nikky saw Amy's dick and saw that altered form, Tails still had his dick which was deep in Amy's pussy.

Sonic's eyes widen before she spoke up.

"Okay I did not notice that either the Chaos Emerald gave Amy that or… probably the other Emerald that Cream mentioned."

"O-Oh my… I-I didn't expect this…"Sally said which made Nikky giggle before she said this.

"Well I can explain more, but long story short Sally, it seems that in this world, things are very different but similar to our own, Chaos Emeralds are the gems that our Sonic used to use a super form, but because of some certain issues, this world's versions are acting up and causing strange phenomena like what you see now, this Sonic here that we're with is originally male, Amy over there is fully female, the Rabbit Mobian known as Cream is fully female and Tails, if his form is still a man, was a man, and it also seems like Cream's mother is in a similar state to Amy here because of the Yellow Chaos Emerald while the green one caused Sonic to fully turn into a woman and brought us here to another Dimension somehow, not like we haven't traveled Dimensions before like with the Anti-Dimension and a few other places so it would be logical to suspect that there are many more then what we know and that we were just pulled to this one." Nikky said while having her hands behind her back.

Sonic's eyes widen after hearing before she spoke up.

"Okay wow. That's a lot to take in. But I guess it makes sense knowing there's another me out there. Though I have to ask… is that other Sonic your boyfriend?"

Sally blushed at that before she said this.

"Oh uh, no, we're busy trying to deal with Eggman so we haven't been able to do anything friendly since we have to defend knothole a lot, besides Amy is there and well… considering this Amy… is well… with Tails it seems… our Amy is more… hammer crazed when it comes to ladies getting close with our Sonic." Sally said while blushing when she looked at the position Tails and Amy were in and it did kind of looked like the position lovers would take sometimes when a person needed a moment to rest.

Sonic blinks for a moment before she said this.

"Well this Amy is somewhat hammer crazed. However the Tails in my world is in a relationship with Cream here. Though I don't know the details exactly but a deal was made when I wasn't here and something tells me I might still have a shot with Amy but bottom line they're just fuck buddies for the moment."

Nikky smiles at that before giggling when she saw Sally blushing when she heard Sonic swear a bit before Nikky said this.

"Sorry for Sally here, unlike in your world, everyone is more… controlled about their relationships, so stuff like this is normally in adult stories or something, though considering your current state, you may want to check to see if you still have your little buddy or you maybe the one on the receiving end with Amy here." Nikky said while giggling more at the look on Sonic's face when Nikky just made him realize that if she was female… was it all female?, Sally did blush at the implication since Sonic's pants were really baggy so hard to tell if Sonic still had a dick or not.

Sonic blinked before she looks down and sees her pants before she pulls it down to see if she was all female.

To Sonic's horror… she was all female when things were way to smooth to see anything while Sally blushed at the sight of a female Sonic stripping.

"Well this is just great." Sonic said while not liking the situation.

"Well it's not too bad, considering the state of Amy's body, this could be better for you if you think about it." Nikky said to try and help Sonic find a positive about her situation.

"How could this be better?" Sonic asked.

Nikky blinked a few times before she said this.

"Well for all intents a purposes, you are fully female, and who knows, you could get into a similar heated state like Cream since she got that effect, and since Amy has a dick, it should make things easier on you if you're mentality is more female like so who knows, you could please her fully instead of just letting Cream or other ladies handling her dick now, just saying form an objective standpoint since this Amy is more shapely and mature looking then our Amy, guess this is what she would look like when she is older so I'm guessing you're all are 18 or over instead of being younger, our versions of you guys are younger with our Sonic and Amy hitting 18 recently, same with Sally here just turned 18 a few days ago." Nikky said with a smile on her face.

Sonic blinked for a moment before taking a bit to think on this.

Despite what just happened, Nikky had brought up some good points since now when Sonic thought of Amy's dick she felt… some excitement thanks to her female mind and she had to admit… Amy does look hot in the nude.

"Well… you do have a point. Also happy belated birthday Sally." She said.

Sally blushed a bit from that before she said this.

"Thanks, but we should help the others, if one burst of energy caused Amy and the Rabbit named Cream to change already, a second could probably do that again." Sally said with an analytical look on her face before she walked over to Tails to try and help him since to her, Tails was like a nephew to her, though she had trouble thinking that when she saw him in that position… though when she pulled Tails up to help lean her back, she blushed brightly when she saw that Tails turned into a cute petite looking woman who still had a dick equipped and Sally saw how big Tails was, it stayed the same to his male side so really showed a difference and Tails's breasts were perky C to D sized breasts.

Sonic blushes bright when she saw Tails new look before she went to try and wake Amy up.

It took about 10 minutes of waiting for everyone to wake one by one, first was Amy who had a few reactions to see a very busty sexy looking female Sonic, there was also Sally and the other Nicole which had to be explained again, but thankfully Nikky helped explained things calmly to the greatly confused pink hedgehog and also explained about Sally and the Sonic of her world and how they were fighting Robotnik to get Sally's kingdom back.

"Wow… can't believe some like this happened though at least we're okay and it's nice to meet you Sally and Nikky."

"Well, try telling Tails that when she wakes, though you should be glad that I was able to explain a few things to Sonic here… she has been eyeing you for a bit when she thinks I haven't noticed, she's also been looking at Sally as well so I wonder what Sonic is thinking right now… maybe she's like Cream and is just a lust bomb waiting to go off." Nikky said before she turned her head a bit to give Sonic a teasing smirk while Sally blushed brightly before she looked at Sonic with a surprised expression.

Sonic blushes brightly as well while feeling a bit heated up as she looked at Sally and Amy while Amy blushes though does like what she heard before speaking up while grinning.

"Well if it comes to that, I'll be more than happy to help calm Sonic down." She said before liking her lips while giving the blue hedgehog a lustful look.

Sonic blushes brightly after hearing that before she felt a little more heated when she looked at Amy.

Nikky however said this to the duo.

"Pardon me, but while I can respect a possible romance, shouldn't you two at least have enough control to see if Cream and Tails are alright first?" Nikky said to try and keep things on track while Cream groans to get everyone's attention.

"Oh right, of course." Amy said before she gets up and she and Sonic went to Cream before Amy spoke up.

"Cream, are you okay?" She asked while the duo were concerned.

Sally and Nikky went over as well when Cream opened her eyes to see all four people and she said this.

"Uh… not sure, is there a stranger in the house, a fully made Nicole, a… really hot female Sonic?" Cream said before Nikky said this.

"Hmmm, seems the blast did affect her… you three may want to look at her lower section real quick." Nikky said to Cream's confusion before she and Sally looked down and got wide eyes at what they saw.

Amy and Sonic also looked down and had the same reaction when they saw this.

Turns out, Cream seemed to have mimicked Tails and Amy and Vanilla by growing a dick that was 11 inches long and 3 in width even though it was flaccid and thanks to Cream's larger frame, looked even bigger to a blushing Sally and an analytical Nikky which caused Cream to rub her eyes when she thought she was seeing things.

"Wow." Amy and Sonic said in unison while blushing brightly.

"Indeed, seems like one blast has an effect that turns a man into a woman, or giving a woman a dick, or putting her into a heated state, or bringing a person from one Dimension to another, possibly from other times in dimensions as well if this maybe a logical conclusion, after all Chaos Emeralds deal with both Time and Space, still a wonder on why this is happening but this should be easy to deal with as long as there are no other effects to worry about." Nikky said before Tails starts to groan and stir on the couch and got everyone's attention.

"O-Oh man." Tails said before he… or in this case she starts to open her eyes.

A moment later, when Tails sat up, she saw her body a moment later, and everyone sweatdropped when they heard the obvious reaction that they could see coming a mile away.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" She screams while almost going to have a panic attack.

Nikky cleared her throat to get Tails's attention before Tails saw Sonic's new form and Cream's new attachment and Sally and Holo Nicole while Robotic Nicole was still down for the count.

Tails blinked in surprise before he spoke up.

"Can someone tell what happened?"

Nikky then said this to try and help Tails calm down.

"You've been given the body of a woman but still have a penis, Cream now has a dick that is bigger than Amy's and yours if my scanners are reading right, Sonic is now a full blown woman, this woman and I are Sally and Nicole from those Comics you read, but to keep things from being confusing I go by Nikky here since I'm technically a guest while the Nicole here is the original resident here, that help?, we have no idea if Amy was effected from the blast so she may now have a heated state like Cream or some other effect we don't know about." Nikky said in a calm and collected tone.

Tails blinked in surprise after hearing everything before she spoke up.

"W-Whoa… that's a lot to take in."

"Indeed, though I guess your body likes Cream's new attachment huh?, or Sonic's shaply form, hard to say… but your little friend is standing in attention." Nikky said before chuckling a bit at Tails while Sally and Cream blushed a bit at Tails.

Amy and Sonic felt the same thing while Tails look down and was surprise when she saw how erect her dick was before she used one of her Tails to hide her face.

Cream blushed more however when Tails looked so adorable now which caused her own dick to get erect while it appeared she still had a heated state which caused this.

"Well… considering that we got these new forms, dicks, or more heated states for some… why not have a bit more fun… personally I want to see what it's like before Tails here tries to find a way to either turn some or all of us back if things are permanent or not for some or all." Cream said while her dick pulsed with blood.

Everyone else blinked in surprise before they heard Amy spoke up.

"I'm in. Never did got to finish my fun though."

"Well… Tails still has a dick so you can continue… or we can switch things up and you can go break in Sonic's virginities Amy… she does look really good right now so if you want to finish with Tails, I hope you don't mind if I get some fun with her." Cream said while grinning at Amy when it seemed Amy had more options then before now.

Amy did took a moment to think on this before she finally said this.

"Hmmm, I think I'll stick with Sonic this time and then later we'll switch."

"Works for me, though if Sonic and Tails don't want to continue… well… you and I both have pussies and dicks so we don't exactly have to stick with them since we don't want them to be uncomfortable, thankfully it seems that Sonic and Tails didn't get the same heated state like I first did or they don't have it and another blast maybe needed from another Emerald… but that could change if they get in the act… but thats if they join in." Cream said while she took a moment to stroke her dick and groans when pleasure shot through her groin while Sally blushed brightly at what she is seeing right now.

Sonic and Tails blushes when they saw that while Sonic gulps and said this that surprised the group.

"Actually… I don't mind if I… join in."

Nikky giggles before she said this to Amy.

"Hear that Amy, seems you'll be having fun with Sonic now, but looks like you'll be the one fucking her instead of the other way around, good thing my robotic double, Tails, and Cream have a dick equipped." Nikky said while Sally blushed more when she didn't expect Nicole, or Nikky for now to use a language like that.

Amy giggles before she looks at Cream and said this.

"So wanna continue this Cream?"

Cream took a moment to think before she grins and said this.

"You kidding, after what you, mom, and Tails did to me, I've always been curious about what it would feel like to be the one giving it good to others, hope Tails doesn't mind right now." Cream said when she looked at Tails to see how she was reacting.

Tails lowers one of her tails before looking at the rabbit mobian while blushing cutely.

"Hehe, seems you got her answer Cream, but what about you Sally, seems we may be stuck here for awhile if those Emerald's keep acting up and you may get into a similar state like Amy or Cream or maybe turned into a full on man if a gender swap effect kicks in, do you want to risk it?" Nikky said when she looked at Sally.

Sally blinks after hearing that however she has no choice since she has no way to get home before she said this.

"N-No."

"Ah, then I guess you'll be sitting out then for the most part." Nikky said which seemed logical to her.

Sally agrees to that before she sits on a chair.

Nikky nods before she looked to her robotic self before she said this to Tails.

"I'll be helping my robotic self reboot and see if her form was affected in anyway, so please try and relax for now alright Tails?, a frown or worried look doesn't suit a cute face like that." Nikky said before she vanished into green particles which flowed into Robotic Nicole.

Tails gulps before she looks at Cream for a moment to see what she will do.

Cream, after taking a moment to get up and check her body to see if anything else was added, saw nothing and nods before she looked to Tails and walked to her, and when she was next to Tails, sat next to her before she said this.

"So Tails… just to ask to be nice, do you want to do this?, I understand if you want to just sit out and I can go to Sonic and Amy, but if you want to do this, I can take things slow, hehe, and it looks like you'll be getting my virginity so hope I don't disappoint." Cream said while smiling cutely at Tails.

Tails blushes brightly at first before she spoke up.

"W-Well… I'll admit this change is still new to me but… I'm willing to try new things for you."

Cream smiles before she leaned in and kissed Tails on the lips, thanks to her experience with Amy, Cream was used to kissing a woman, Sonic on the other hand who saw this for the first time…

Sonic blinks in surprise when she saw that before blushing a bit as she saw Tails returns kiss before hugging her girlfriend.

Amy saw that before grinning and she said this when she looked to Sonic.

"Well Sonic… looks like it's just you and me…" Amy said when she grins at Sonic before she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek to get her to notice her.

Sonic blinks before before she looks at Amy and said this.

"Y-Yeah looks like it."

Amy then leaned in and kissed Sonic on the lips while Amy slowly pushed Sonic onto her back while keeping the kiss up, she even used a tongue to dominate Sonic's tongue.

Sonic's eyes widen before blushing brightly at this action before she had this thought.

 _'O-Oh man. Can't believe I'm having my first kiss with Amy… and as a woman. But surprisingly… it feels nice.'_ She thought before Sonic surprisingly returns the kiss before the blue hedgehog felt her heat rising a bit when she hugged Amy close and had her tongue fight back the pink hedgehog's tongue.

Amy moans into the kiss before she lightly pets Sonic's body and used her hands to reach under Sonic's shirt and rubs her back in a comforting way while Sally in the meantime when she watched the heated make out sessions…

Sally watches with a surprised look before thinking this.

 _'W-Wow… no matter what Dimension I'm in, never thought I see those two kissing or… other things. Even though it's... hot, why does it… bother me?'_

A moment later, Amy then pulled away and gently moved her hands to Sonic's pants and and slipped her hands under the waistband of Sonic's pants and and underwear before she slipped Sonic's pants off and Sally and Amy saw that under the baggy pants and shoes which were slipped off as well, Sonic had strong sexy looking legs and hips and both could see how wet she was already.

Sally blushes brightly when she saw that while Sonic felt embarrassed when she looks down.

Amy grins at that before she moved so that her head was between Sonic's legs and she said this when she got her face near Sonic's pussy.

"Just relax Sonic, I'll take good care of you." Amy said before she opened her mouth and start to lick Sonic's pussy with a lewd expression on her face.

Sonic jolts and shudders before she said this.

"O-Oh wow." She said with a slight blush on her face as she starts to enjoy this feeling.

Tails and Cream in the meantime were already ahead of Amy when Cream was licking Tail's pussy and was stroking Tails's dick with her right hand and she used her free hand to tease Tails's asshole now which had Cream pleasing Tails in three areas at once.

Tails pants and moans for a few moments before she said this.

"O-Oh wow Cream." She said while blushing.

Cream looked at Tails before winking and doubling her efforts with pleasing Tails while a minute to two pass with Amy and Cream pleasing Sonic and Tails in various ways to get them used to their new forms while Sally in the meantime when she watched everything and had nothing else to do...

Sally continues to watch this before she surprisingly brought her hand to her left breast and starts to fondle and squeeze it before she brought her other hand to her folds and starts to rub it which caused her to pant lightly for breath when she felt herself up, thanks to the fight with Robotnik, she barely had time for stress relief, so she was really backed up and sensitive right now.

Amy noticed before chuckling before she keeps on licking Sonic's pussy, she even used a finger to gently thrust in and out of Sonic's pussy while she teased Sally by stroking her dick for a bit before alternating to playing with her folds when she moved her hand.

Sonic pants for a moment before she moans from how good it was while Sally continues to pleasure herself as she watches this.

Cream on her end then stuck her tongue in Tails's pussy and used the finger on Tail's ass to finger it gently while she got rougher with her stroking, all in all, seems Cream was stepping things up.

Tails's blush deepens as she keeps moaning from the pleasure before she uses on hand to gently pet Cream's head in a lovely way.

Cream blushed a bit before she sped up her actions again before a minute to two passed before Cream and Amy felt Sonic and Tails's pussies twitching and speeds up their actions while Sally could feel herself getting close fast as well.

Sonic and Tails surprisingly held Amy and Cream's heads close as they felt their orgasms building up while Sally's orgasm was getting closer and closer.

A moment later, all three finally came… starting with Tails…

"I-I'm… CUMMING!" She moans before she felt her pussy squirt out her juices in Cream's mouth and her dick came hard on her face and breasts while Cream strokes her off and ate her out at a faster rate and fingers Tails's ass to make the orgasm stronger.

Next was Sonic…

Said blue hedgehog moans loud before she climaxed hard inside Amy's mouth while Amy moans a bit when she enjoyed the taste of Sonic's juices and she licks at Sonic's pussy more to help her ride out her orgasm.

Finally Sally….

Sally fondles herself a little faster before she threw her head back and felt her pussy squirt out her juices. Though judging from the amount, she really needed it.

It took the three ladies between 20 to 30 seconds each to ride out their orgasms before they tapped off one by one to pant for breath.

Sonic and Tails shudders for a second or two while they try to catch their breaths while Sally shudders for a bit in her chair as she enjoys a bit of the afterglow.

Cream and Amy took a minute to not only let Sonic and Tails recover and clean their faces off before Amy said this.

"Hehe, so Sonic, how did that feel?" Amy said with a teasing grin on her face.

Sonic was able to catch her breath for a moment before she said this.

"I-It felt… g-great."

Amy grins at that before she said this.

"Hehe, and it looked like Sally there really enjoyed the sight… you sure you want to just sit there princess?, I'm sure Sonic can use her tongue to please you while I fuck her into a sex coma before giving it good to you." Amy said before looking back to Sally with the juices she fired on the chair with a lustful grin.

Sonic looks a the chipmunk mobian with a surprised look while Sally had a deep blush on her face before she said this.

"I-I really need this."

Amy then raised a hand and with a single finger gesture, said this with a dominant tone.

"Then get that ass over here and Sonic and I can give you what you want, I may be submissive to Cream and Vanilla thanks to me liking it on the receiving end, but I do enjoy giving it as well thanks to Cream sometimes." Amy said with a lustful look on her face to Sally.

Sonic was a bit surprised when she heard that before the duo saw Sally get up and removed whatever clothing she had before she was completely nude and quickly walked over to the duo.

Amy grins at that when she stood up before she waits for Sally to get close, and Sonic saw Amy pull Sally in and kissed the Chipmunk Mobian on the lips and her tongue went into Sally's mouth to really give it to her good.

Sally was at first shocked at that action but surprisingly melts into the kiss before Sally hugs Amy and kissed back hard.

Amy moans into that before she starts petting Sally's body while Sonic saw Amy move her dick so that she was grinding it between Sally's hips after pressing Sally's hips together and Amy was now thrusting her hips which caused her dick to grind on Sally's ass and pussy while Amy gripped Sally's ass.

Sally shudders and moans into the kiss before she slides her tongue in Amy's mouth as she was enjoying this.

Meanwhile with Tails and Cream…

Cream was licking and sucking the semen that Tails fired off of Tails's face, breasts and stomach before Cream pulled away and gripped her dick and was now rubbing the head of her dick on Tails's folds and gave Tails a look that asked if she was ready.

Tails looks at Cream's dick for a moment before she gulps and looks up before she gave the rabbit mobian a slight nod before she braced herself.

Cream nods back before she kissed Tails to help her relax while she slowly pushed her dick in and felt how tight Tails was which made Cream go slowly since she had some trouble herself with keeping control from how good it felt already.

Tails groans in Cream's mouth when she felt Cream's dick enter pussy before the two tailed fox hugged hugged Cream for more comfort.

A moment later, Cream bumped into a hymen of all things before she looked at Tails to let her know what was about to happen soon.

Tails knew what was gonna happen since she heard what happens to women that loses their virginities will feel some slight pain before she let Cream do her thing.

Cream then adjusts herself and in one go, thrusts as hard as she could and went as deep as she could into Tails's pussy and she bashed into her Cervix without going into Tails's womb and stopped moving to allow Tails to recover and adjust and give Cream a moment to calm down when her pleasure skyrockets and her dick pulsed a few times.

Tails eyes widen she felt her hymen broke before she grinds her teeth to numb the pain before you see a couple tears leaking down the fox's eyes.

Cream keeps on kissing Tails to help her get used to what just happened before Cream used one hand to lightly rub Tails's bud to help distract her from the pain.

Luckily for the rabbit mobian, Tails starts to feel better as she continues to hug Cream more.

Cream then slowly starts to thrust her dick in and out of Tails's pussy when he felt Tail's relaxing after a minute or so while blood dripped a bit from Tails's pussy.

Tails groans for a moment or two before she begins to moan while her face blushes.

Cream keeps on kissing Tails while slowly speeding up her thrusts while the scene went to Amy, Sally, and Sonic, with Sonic and Sally laying next to one another while Amy was using her hands to finger both of their pussies.

Sonic and Sally both had blushes on their faces as they pant and moan a few times from that action.

Amy grins at that before she pulled away after a minute to see how soaked they were and she said this.

"Nice and wet… now… who wants to go first… Sonic… or Sally?" Amy said while her dick was fully erect and pulsed with blood to show that she was finally done with foreplay right now.

Sonic and Sally catches their breath before they blushed big when they saw how big Amy's dick was.

However the two felt turned on before they said this in unison.

"Me first."

Amy blinked a few times before grinning at that before she said this.

"Well then, since you two asked nicely, Sonic… I'll let you go first, Sally, you get on top of Sonic so she can eat you out so you won't feel left out, you can even help me please her so she won't feel to much pain." Amy said while grinning at the two.

Sonic and Sally blushes brightly at the option before Sally surprisingly said this.

"O-Okay." She said before she gets up and got on Sonic's head between her legs before the chipmunk mobian goes down before she had her soaked folds above Sonic's face.

Amy chuckles at that before she moved so that the head of her dick was touching Sonic's folds before she said this.

"Relax Sonic, I won't lie, this will hurt at first, but things will get better very very soon." Amy said while she used a hand to grip the lower part of Sonic's shirt and lifts it up so that Sonic's breasts were seen and to some surprise, they were around E size which caused Amy to blush when they were bigger than hers and possibly Rouge's but Amy wasn't sure about that.

Sally blushes brightly while feeling a bit jealous knowing that Sonic's breasts were bigger than hers while said blue hedgehog blushed brightly when she saw how big her knockers was before Sonic looks at Amy before she surprising grabs the pink hedgehog's hands before Sonic said this.

"I trust you Amy." She said while blushing brightly.

Amy blushed brightly at that as well before she said this.

"Thank you Sonic… just relax, think of this as ripping off a bandage and should get the general idea… just… more intense pain at first followed by a lot of pleasurable relief." Amy said while she rubbed the head of her dick on Sonic's folds to get the head slicked up with her juices.

Sonic shudders at the feeling before she squeezed Amy's hands a bit before giving the pink hedgehog a slight nod meaning she's ready.

Amy nods back before she slowly slides her dick in, and when she felt Sonic's hymen, she took a moment to adjust her hips before thrusting all the way in in one go after gripping Sonic's hips and had to grit her teeth when Sonic was tight as hell.

Sonic's eyes widen before she grinds her teeth when she felt the pain while trying to fight back the tears.

Amy in turn used a hand to rub Sonic's bud while she looked to Sally and said this.

"Play with her breasts or something to help distract her, if you're still a virgin then this hurts like hell for a bit, if not, then you should know how bad it can be at first." Amy said to Sally while she keeps on rubbing Sonic's bud.

Sally does see this before she spoke up.

"Sadly I am a virgin but I'll be happy to help her." She said before she brought her hands to Sonic's breasts and starts to gently squeeze them making Sonic moan for a few times.

Amy in turn nods her head before she and Sally focus on helping Sonic feel good while she could feel Sonic's body relaxing slowly on her dick.

After a couple of minutes, Sonic was finally able to relax before she spoke up.

"O-Okay Amy, you can start."

Amy took a moment to nod before she gripped Sonic's ankles and held her legs apart before she starts thrusting her hips and Amy's dick was pushed and pulled in and out of Sonic's pussy.

Sonic groans for a moment each time she felt Amy thrusts her dick in her pussy.

Amy in turn pants and moans a bit each time she keeps thrusting her dick into Sonic's pussy while the scene went to Tails and Cream when Cream really starts to thrust her dick in Tails's pussy and was licking and sucking on Tails's breasts and nipples.

Tails pants and moans as she enjoys this pleasure before saying this.

"O-Oh fuck C-Cream. This is amazing."

Cream keeps on thrusting and sucking on Tails's breasts before she pulled away and said this.

"And you feel and taste so good Miles… or should I call you Milly for now since your a lady right now?" Cream said before asking that last bit when she wondered what to call Tails now.

Tails blushed brightly at the new name for a moment before she spoke up.

"Well… that makes sense. For you, you can call me Milly, Creamy."

Cream blinked a couple times before she said this.

"Cute, Milly, real Cute, but that doesn't sound like it would fit me, but if you want to call me that, then you can." Cream said before she really redoubled her efforts into fucking Tails, or Milly to help keep the confusion to a low point.

Milly moans a few times before she wrapped her arms and legs around Cream to make her thrust deeper.

Cream keeps on thrusting her dick in Milly's pussy while Amy did the same for Sonic before the two felt their dicks twitching in them as time went by.

Sonic and Milly felt that as well while Sally kept squeezing and fondling Sonic's breasts.

A moment later, Amy and Cream groaned loudly when they both thrust as deep as they could and they came hard in Milly's and Sonic's wombs which caused them to bloat a bit from the amount.

"AAAAHHH!" Sonic and Milly screamed in unison when they felt their first creampies before they felt their pussies tightened around Amy and Cream's dicks before Sonic and Milly climaxed on them.

Amy and Cream groan from that before all four Mobian's took about 30 to 40 seconds to tap off before they all had to pant for breath and Sally saw how productive Amy and Cream were as well with her sitting over Sonic's face.

 _'Oh wow.'_ Sally thought while blushing brightly before Sonic and Milly tried to enjoy the afterglow for a moment.

Cream took a bit to enjoy it as well before they heard Amy say this to Sally.

"Hehe, wow, that felt good… but now I got a chipmunk Mobian's V-Card to bust open." Amy said when she looked at Sally with a lustful look in her eyes while her dick grew erect again when she had more stamina then what Sally would think.

Sally's eyes widen before blushing big when she saw Amy's dick getting erect again before thinking this.

 _'Sweet Mobius.'_

However Nikky's voice was heard behind Sally before she said this when she was done with whatever needed to be done in Robo Nicole.

"Sally, mind if we join in?" Nikky said with a lustful tone behind Sally while Amy grins a bit when it looked like a third person was with Nikky and Nicole.

Sally blinks in surprise before she turns her head to see who was with Nikky.

To her surprise, Robot Nicole, who was active again, was next to Nikky… and another Nicole who looked similar to Nikky was next to her but it looked like she was wearing a data themed skin tight bodysuit that showed off her curves well, and if it wasn't for Robot Nicole looking unfinished, being mainly silver from her robotic look, the three would have looked like triplets…. And they were all sporting large thick dicks and were all looking at Sally with grins on their faces.

Sally was just speechless as she looks at trio before blushing big when she saw their dicks.

"Wow, who's the third you?, seems things are getting more and more interesting today." Amy said while she helped Sonic sit up and she used her strength to pick her up and walked her to the couch were the recovering Cream and Milly sat before Robo Nicole spoke up.

"Well if we're being technical, thanks to the Data that Tails got plus the data that Nikki has and the tech in this house plus the Chaos energy here that is abundant in this world, plus with that blast, the backup I made that was in the lab managed to work various programs and what not that allows her to mimic Holo Nicole and make a semi solid hologram as long as she is near this place, hard to say in simple terms but long story short… there are four of us willing to please Sally here if you want to count yourself as the fourth Amy… Sally seems to like what she sees if the puddle under her is any indication." Robo Nicole said which made Data Nicole and Nikky look to Sally with Amy doing the same… all with lustful looks on their faces.

Sally blinks before she looks down and jolts when she saw the puddle under her feet which lead straight up to her pussy.

Nikky chuckles before said this.

"Don't be to surprised, like Tails, Sally has an interesting internet history in our Dimension, lets just say that besides some straight stuff, she did always like girl on girl action and sometimes she and I had our own fun but never took it to far." Nikky said while giggling at Sally's expression on her face while Amy said this.

"Oh really… then I guess this must be a real turn on for her then." Amy said with her own grin on her face.

Sally couldn't believe Nikky told everyone that before she blushed big in embarrassment.

Data Nicole giggles at that before she said this.

"Well then Ladies… why don't we make that fantasy a reality." Data Nicole said before she, her two doubles, and Amy start to approach Sally with lustful looks on their faces.

Sally was a bit nervous before she took one step back before thinking this.

 _'Oh boy.'_

A moment later Nikky managed to get behind Sally and said this with a lustful tone.

"One of Sally's fantasies when starting out is simple, light pets and what not before she gets eaten out… and since there are four of us… we can multitask." Nikky said with a grin before she starts kissing and nipping at Sally's neck with Data and Robo Nicole joining in by Data Nicole playing with Sally's breasts and Robo Nicole went to lick at Sally's asshole while Amy went to eat out Sally with surprisingly good tongue work.

Sally was beyond shocked at the outcome before her body shudders as she felt these tingling sensations before she said this.

"O-Oh… G-God."

Nikky chuckles before the four keep up their actions for a bit, Foreplay wasn't really needed but Nikky seemed to be leading this to get Sally as hot and bothered as she can get.

A minute later, Nicole pulled her head away and said this.

"Next, we normally made out somewhat to really get her going." Nikky said before she turned Sally's head a bit and leaned in to kiss her on the lips while everyone doubled their speed on Sally's holes and breasts.

Sally blushes brightly before she moans a bit in Nikky's mouth before she slowly starts to enjoy this pleasure.

For a bit, everything went well and it caused Nikky to pull her head away to say this.

"Next… the act itself, we normally used toys but we stayed away from Sally's pussy, but her ass is another matter altogether." Nikky said which caused Amy to grin when she got up and strokes her dick a few times to get ready to give it good to Sally while Robo Nicole moved away and helped aim Nikky's dick at Sally's ass while Data Nicole moved away to let Amy get close.

Sally pants for a second before she noticed Nikky's dick at the entrance of her ass before she closes her eyes and braced herself for what happens next.

A moment later, thanks to Sally's experience with her ass with toys, Nikky was able to slide herself inside of Sally's ass pretty easily and groans from how snug it was while Amy got in front of Sally and rubbed the head of her dick on Sally's pussy to lube it up for what is about to happen.

Sally let out a slight groan after feeling Nikky's dick in her ass before shuddering when she also felt Amy's dick on her folds.

A moment later, Amy slowly slid her dick in Sally's pussy and after a moment of bumping into Sally's hymen, she looked to Sally and asked this.

"You know… I can back out now if you want, I can just use that ass if you want to save your first time with someone special, and while I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, I do know that I'm not the Amy you know after all." Amy said while she held herself back to hear Sally's answer.

Sally, who first groans when she felt Amy's dick enter her pussy before Sally took a moment think on this.

Even though she wanted her first time to be with a certain someone, Sally could already feel her body heat up a bit from the pleasure she's receiving.

It was a moment or so before Sally made her decision when she said this.

"N-No point of stopping. Go ahead."

Amy nods before she said this with a grin.

"If it's any consolation, at least you can show your Sonic and Amy a good time if you ever find a way back home, pretty sure that from what I heard, you and that Sonic are around the same age, maybe the other me by a year or two, but point is… if you can take the four of us, help me please a female Sonic, and possibly have more fun with others without being nervous… just think of what you can do with the people in your world." Amy said with a grin while she gave Sally some… interesting situations to think about…

Sally blushed brightly when she heard that though surprisingly deep down… the Amy of this world brought up some good points since she had some fantasy of her and the Sonic that Sally knew doing adult things though hard to be alone with the other Amy causing a ruckus and also the war with Robotnik was another issue.

That's when she said this.

"You're right. With more experience, I can hopefully please my Sonic and also finally to calm down my Amy. Maybe I can convince her to share at least."

Amy chuckles at that before she said this.

"Yup, and at the very least, if that Sonic is head over heels for you, you can get him easily, as for the other me, well… I'm not 100% sure but I'm a pretty masochistic bitch so why not try and see if you can catch her off guard for fun, could scare her off or cause that Sonic to see an interesting sight." Amy said while she wiggles her hips and got ready to thrust in Sally's pussy when she seemed more relaxed after this small talk.

Sally shudders before she said this.

"Then let's get started then." She said before finally grinning this time.

Amy chuckles before she leaned in to kiss Sally before she thrusts her dick all the way in one go like she did with sonic while Nikky reached down and gently rubbed Sally's bud at the same to to try and cancel out some of the pain when some blood was seen, both Data and Robo Nicole played with Sally's breasts and ass to try and help out as well.

Even though it was a bit painful, Sally starts to feel better from these actions before she kissed Amy back.

Amy then had her tongue enter Sally's mouth and she was really using what she knew to give it good to her, Vanilla maybe right about her being a masochist, but she was no novice to going on the offence and it showed when she started thrusting her dick slowly with calculated thrusts to try and find Sally's sweet spots and she even changed angles to see if she could hit multiple ones as well.

Sally moans in Amy's mouth before she had her tongue fight back the pink hedgehog's tongue as she moans some more from having her pussy pounded with caused the chipmunk mobian's toes to move a bit on the floor.

Amy keeps on kissing Sally while her and Nikky really start to get serious with fucking Sally's holes and they could already feel her about to cum on their dicks, made sense since she was a virgin just now.

Sally could feel her orgasm approaching quickly but was enjoying the pleasure to much to care.

A minute later, Amy and Nikky made one last thrust into Sally's holes before they groan loudly when they gave her the mother of all creampies with Amy and Nicole's tongues hanged out of their mouths while their eyes were rolled back in their heads when the pleasure was way too good right now.

"GAAAAHHH!" Sally moans loud as she threw her head back when she felt both her holes getting filled up before she climaxed hard on Amy and Nikky's dicks.

The duo came harder from that before the two ride out their orgasms before they tapped off about 20 seconds later before Amy and Nicole pulled their dicks out of Sally's holes before they pant for breath while they support Sally who seemed to have a hard time standing while semen flowed from Sally's holes, the one from her pussy having some blood in it for obvious reasons.

Sally, who taps off, tries to catch her breath a bit before she said this.

"O-Oh wow."

"Indeed, how do you feel Sally?" Data Nicole said while grinning at Sally when she saw how into the act she was.

Sally finally catches her breath before she said this.

"I feel… great. Let's keep going."

"Very well…" Data Nicole said before the scene went to show that Sally was on her feet and bent forward while Robo Nicole was fucking her ass while Data Nicole was getting sucked off by Sally, Nikky was under Sally while she was eating her pussy out to clean it out while Amy was getting stroked off, all in all, it looked like Sally was enjoying herself for finally getting some real stress relief that was long overdue.

Sally muffly moans with ecstasy while her face blushes as she greatly enjoys the pleasure before thinking this.

 _'This is… AMAZING! I really needed this. Just you wait Amy, when I get back I'm gonna teach you to not cause so many problems for Sonic. Hopefully he'll enjoy the show. Maybe I'll have Amy be our pet when I find a way to get back home.'_ She thought before she bobbed her head hard on Data Nicole's dick and stroked Amy's dick hard as well.

The four getting it on with Sally shudders and groans lightly when Sally was working them better than they thought she would while Sonic, Milly, and Cream, after they recover and start to get their bearings saw what was going on with Sally, Amy, and 3 Nicole's all going at it…

Sonic and Milly watched with surprise looks while blushing big before Sonic said this.

"Wow… that is hot."

"I'll say… really makes me want to join in… what do you two say we do that?" Cream said with a grin on her face while her dick grew erect again in view of the duo.

Sonic blushes when she saw that before she noticed Milly's dick doing the same thing since she felt turned on by watching that before Sonic heard Milly said this.

"I don't mind."

Cream grins at that before she pecked Milly on the cheek before she looked to Sonic and said this.

"What do you say Sonic… interested in dominating a princess?" Cream said while she grins at Sonic.

Milly blushes from the peck while Sonic blushes brightly before she looks at Sally for a moment before Sonic looks at Cream and said this.

"Well I did say that was hot and plus Sally does look sexy doing that so… yeah I'll join."

Cream chuckles at that before Amy, the Nicoles, and Sally who were to into it to notice what was going on, heard footsteps before they heard Cream saying this.

"Hey Amy, Sally, Nicoles, mind if we join in?" Cream said with a grin on her face while her and Milly had erect dicks and Sonic had a soaked pussy when she, Milly, and Cream watched the show in front of them.

Sonic was again blushing while Sally, who sees the trio, smirks before she pulls her head back from Data Nicole's dick before Sally spoke up.

"I don't mind. How about you girls."

Amy grins before she said this.

"You kidding, the more the merrier." Amy said before Data Nicole spoke up.

"Indeed, and thanks to Robo Nicole here, we can give Sonic here a toy so that we can keep pleasing Sally, why not show Sonic real quick?" Data Nicole said while Robo Nicole looked to her, nod, and pulled free of Sally's ass which made it gap a bit before she walked to Sonic and she opened some kind of compartment on her stomach before she said this.

"Thanks to the data that I got, plus I was able to save up parts when I found ways to optimize certain parts to take less parts but allowed for better control and what not before making this in case I ever met a female to have fun with." Robo Nicole said before she passed some kind of odd looking strap on with a silver looking dildo that looked to be on the large side.

Sonic's eyes widen when she saw the strapon dildo before blushing big.

Robo Nicole then moved so that she was in front of Sonic's pussy before saying this.

"First off, thanks to the size, it will allow you to slip the part to hold it on your body with your pussy alone, it presses against the inside of your pussy wall like a clamp or expand to fill it to prevent loose wiggles and it doesn't hurt or anything bad, this part here is designed to shock and jolt your bud with various levels, both depending on the power of your thrusts and speed, so I suggest starting out slow Sonic, finally the part of the strap on here allows it to collect your juices and collects it to fire out like faux semen, just more liquid like and not able to knock another lady up, so simply put, I hope you like it." Robo Nicole said before she gently starts to push the part of the strap on that was needed to go into Sonic's pussy inside before it was fully set before Sonic felt something clamp gently on her bud before a pressure was slowly growing in her pussy before it stopped when it sensed that it wouldn't be pulled free easily.

"W-Whoa." Sonic said before shuddering as she felt the strapon go in and set itself inside of her.

Sally then saw everyone standing around her with erect dicks or in Sonic's case, a dildo that was around 9 inches in length, and 2 in width, before they all looked to Sally with lustful looks of various levels… seems things were about to get really intense very soon.

Sally was surprised at the many dicks in around her before she grins as she licked her lips before saying this.

"This is gonna be fun."

A minute later, Sally was getting fucked in many ways at once, Cream was getting her dick ridden with Sally's ass, Sonic was fucking Sally's pussy and could feel how good this strap on was, Milly was getting sucked off, Amy was gettting stroked off with one hand while Data Nicole was getting stroked with the other, Robo Nicole was giving Sally's breasts a good titful, while Nikky was fucking Sonic's ass to help her move at a faster pace.

Sally was moaning loud with ecstasy while Sonic somehow enjoyed the feel of Sally's pussy even though it's with a strapon while Milly moans from having her dick sucked.

The Nicole trio was really enjoying what was going on while Cream moans and groans when she thrusts her hips up to really give it good to Sally's ass before the scene changed to show that the group changed positions while Sally was covered with some semen here and there to show Amy fucking Sally's ass while Sally was on her back, Milly was lifting and lowering herself to fuck Sally's pussy, Cream was on all fours while she was thrusting her hips over Sally's face and Sally was deepthroating Cream's dick.

Sonic was thrusting her hips wildly with a pleased look on her face when she gave Cream a serious speedy deepthroating while Nikky was fucking Amy's ass, Data Nicole was fingering Milly's ass, while Robo Nicole was fingering Amy and Milly's pussies.

Sally was on cloud 9 from how good this was while Sonic was really enjoying face fucking Cream while Milly was really going at it on Sally's pussy.

The scene then shifts to one final position where Sally was laying on her back while Sonic was eating her pussy out while everyone else was stroking themselves off over Sonic and Sally and were fingering their pussies to help them get close faster.

Sonic seems to enjoy the taste of the princess's pussy while Sally moans with a happy look on her face before she said this.

"Oh… fuck yes Sonic! Really get in there!" She moans while egging the blue hedgehog on which it worked when Sonic went to double time on her licking.

A moment later, everyone started to cum one by one, starting with Milly…

Milly threw her head back when she first climaxed from her pussy before she felt her dick, which was pointed at Sonic and Sally, spurt out her cum hard before some of it landed on their bodies.

"G-Gah!" Cream groans out before gritting her teeth when she fires her load on Sonic's right ass cheek while her pussy squirts on her hand before Nikky groans before she came on Sally's breasts, followed by Data Nicole who came on Sally's pussy and Sonic's face, followed by Robo Nicole who aimed her dick at Sally's mouth before cumming hard which was, to Sally, oddly honey flavored.

Sally hums at the taste while Amy grinds her teeth before she fires her load and gave Sally's breasts a nice coat before feeling her pussy squirts in her hand while Sonic continues to eat Sally out.

A moment later, Sonic felt Sally's pussy twitching harder and harder which caused her to eat Sally out at a faster and faster pace until…

Sally felt her body jolts before she moans very hard before she felt her pussy squirt out her juice like a water fountain on Sonic's face and mouth.

Sonic was a bit surprised at the amount but continues to eat out the chipmunk mobian's pussy while at the same time slurping up Sally's love juice.

A bit later, after Sally tapped off, Sonic removed the dildo from her pussy and was now grinding her pussy on Sally's face which forced the Chipmunk Mobian to eat her out in an intense was while Sonic was getting closer and closer to her own orgasm while she keeps grinding her pussy on Sally's face.

Sally hums as she ate out Sonic's pussy before Sally stuck her tongue inside.

Sonic moans from that before she keeps on grinding her pussy on Sally's face before she lets a loud groan and squirts on Sally's face while she had a fucked up look on her face.

Sally moans as she lapped up Sonic's love juice while trying to make Sonic's orgasm last longer.

Thankfully for Sally, Sonic's orgasm did last much longer before she tapped off at the 20 seconds mark before she stumbled back and fell on her ass to pant for breath while everyone was doing the same after all the sex that happened.

Sally pants for a few moments before she spoke up.

"W-Wow… T-That was… a-amazing."

Cream chuckles before she said this.

"Y-Yeah, now to get some birth control pills for Sonic, Milly, and you, maybe some morning after pills since I don't think you three are ready to be mom's yet, at least unless we can change Sonic and Milly to be dads again and Sally to her own home." Cream said to mess with the trio a bit.

Sonic, Milly and Sally blushed brightly at the idea before Sonic spoke up.

"Y-Yeah… Definitely not ready. Though Amy…" She said.

Amy just grins before she said this.

"Hey, I can wait till a honeymoon at least and if your stuck as a female Sonic… well… I do have a dick after all." Amy said while grinning at Sonic when her flaccid dick twitched a few times at the thought of knocking Sonic up.

Sonic blushes brightly before she spoke up.

"Well… I don't have a problem if I can't change back but I was gonna say… after having some fun with you I was wondering if we can go on a date and have a relationship."

Amy blushed brightly at that before her dick grew erect in no time flat which showed how happy that made her before she did an old school move and did this.

"Oh… Sonic!" Amy said with a lovestruck look on her face before she gave Sonic a flying tackle like hug and rubbed her face on Sonics and kisses her while ignoring the semen that was getting on her while everyone watched, some were humored greatly, some sweatdropped, and some just gave Amy a half lidded look.

Sonic though surprised at the tackle, returns the kiss while hugging Amy back before Sonic pulls back and said this.

"I'm sorry for all the running I did Amy. I was a complete fool and jerk."

Amy shook her head before saying this.

"No worries Sonic, all in the past, now… lets have some more fun to celebrate while we wait for those pills." Amy said with a lustful look on her face when she kissed Sonic on the lips and her tongue went to fight with Sonic's tongue while she moved to have her dick touching Sonic's pussy before Amy thrusts all the way in and starts humping away in front of everyone.

Sonic moans in Amy's mouth before she uses her tongue to fight back while Sonic hugged the pink hedgehog in a loving way as she enjoys having her pussy fucked.

Cream then chuckles before she stood up and streched before she said this to everyone.

"Well Milly, Sally, why don't we get cleaned up shall we?, Nicole, think you can get cleaned in a bath?" Cream said while she ignored the moans and groans from Sonic and Amy while Robo Nicole took a moment to think on that.

"Well, I can, got waterproofing and I won't cause any electrocution so why not, could be fun." Robo Nicole oddly said… while seeming to show more emotions…

"Then let's get going then so we can give the two love birds their moment." Milly said before the group heard Sonic said this.

"O-Oh Amy." She said between kisses as she held Amy close.

"S-Sonic…" Amy moans out before Nikky, and Data Nicole smile at them before they vanished into their respective holders, Data Nicole for Milly's computer, and Nikky with Sally's handheld computer before the group left after seeing Amy thrusting her hips one last time into Sonic's pussy and groans loudly when she came surprisingly hard in her.

Sonic moans loud as she felt her womb bloated before she climaxed hard on Amy's dick.

The scene then shifts to a different location after that to show Shadow the hedgehog while he held the yellow Chaos Emerald in hand, he saw Sonic fighting Robotnik's forces with his superform when he was getting outnumbered but for some reason, a blast of energy emitted from him which gave an energy similar to an EMP which shorted out most.

But the Emerald's all flew in various directions as a result and he was searching for one when oddly enough, he found it in the Garden of Vanilla the rabbit when he saw the blast of light emit from that area, thankfully for him, or not thankfully for him, he missed seeing Vanilla and Amy who went into the house the moment Cream was mentioned which gave him more than enough time to grab it and walk from the house while he examined the Emerald which keeps on making an odd glow and spark lightly, but didn't give him a blast… at least yet…

He had no idea on what happened at all to the three in the house and many hours passed with him sensing a similar energy from Tail's home but ignored it for now since Tails was a technical wiz, so things should be solved soon… oh how wrong he was… but now he was sitting high in a tree to avoid others while he was napping in the shade while he tried to figure out what was going on with the Chaos Emerald… thanks to his nature with the Black Arms and with his innate talent to use them, Shadow could at least tell something was not right with the Chaos Emerald but he couldn't figure out why.

'Hmmm… I don't know why this Emerald is acting strange but… I got a feeling that something's about to happen. Something that could be worse than the Black Arms.'

While Shadow was contemplating on what could be happening, he decided, to some chagrin, to speak with Knuckles when he opened his eyes since while he hated to admit it, the Echidna could provide more answered thanks to the Master Emerald, and probably that female ghost Echidna that was sealed inside to keep Chaos company, so he gripped the chaos Emerald and jumped from the tree to start his run to Angel Island while the scene shifts… not to a location on this mobius… to to another Dimension where the scene showed a very different Mobius with Station Square sitting under a massive floating island that eclipsed Angel Island hundreds of times over… this was Angel City, home to a unique version of the Master Emerald and had various guardians, guardian deities, and many others living around it in a beautiful city while the camera focused on a certain area of the island that was only available to a small few where an explosion occurred.

* * *

 **Angel City Dimension/ Angel City/ ?**

"Geez Cedric, I've said it before, I'll say it again, you really got to stop trying to experiment with those bombs, I know you were an assassin so smoke bombs are a given… but I think you added too much gunpowder to that amount." A male voice said to show a human looking being with a gem like icon was on his chest was standing in front of a crater with a glowing energy shield in front of him to block the blast while a ash covered Wolf mobian was stunned from the blast so it was hard to make out the mobians details at the time.

Cedric coughed for a bit before he spoke up.

"Yeah… definitely right on that Emerald. Maybe I need to think outside of the box and go for like a cloaking device thing."

"Don't you have that ring for that?, besides you can make balls of energy thanks to your hollow and Heartless half so why try and use gunpowder?" The man named Emerald said when he placed his hand on the ground and used some orange energy to repair the damage that was done while giggling was heard from a nearby dojo looking area.

"Yeah, still funny though when Cedy had a very funny look on his face when the smoke cleared, it was like he was trying to be as animated as you Emerald." a black furred cat mobian said from nearby while a few others watched as well like a Panda mobian, a Rabbit mobian who looked like Cream the rabbit, a very busty woman with demonic features, two hedgehogs who looked a lot like Amy, and many more, seems Emerald and Cedric were sparing or something.

Cedric had a half lidded before he sighs and said this.

"Eh, Emerald's right. Don't know why I needed smoke bombs when I had the other stuff."

"Well not saying you can't make them… just… try and not blow up the area next time, you nearly totaled the sparing ground just now." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he was finished while the busty woman with Demonic features spoke up.

"Yeah, but since you and Emerald worked up an appetite, Azure, Rachel, and I helped make some snacks to recover while Daniel and Night spar for their turn." The woman said while looking at the panda and a Echidna looking Mobian who looked a bit off for one, could be a hybrid or something.

"Well thanks. I can use a good break." Cedric said before he felt his stomach gurgle a bit.

Emerald's stomach did the same as well before he said this to the busty demonic looking woman.

"Thanks Lillum, Azure, Rachel, hope it wasn't too much trouble." Emerald said before he looked to Azure and Rachel, Azure mainly had dark color fur and mainly used dark fire that turned things to ash while Rachel, who could be a near look alike of Amy, had blue quills mixed in and a few other things to help tell the difference while Azure chuckles and she said this.

"Well…. I was more of a taste tester since… well… everyone did breath fire somehow when I made that spicy food that I love." Azure said while rubbing the back of her head while Emerald shuddered when he remembered that… he was normally respectful of food because of the food honor he learned in a food themed Dimension… but… that stuff that Azure made even KOed him, and Demonga, a humanoid Ultimate lifeform and a few other high level people… so Emerald was secretly glad that Rachel and Lillum were the main ones to cook.

Rachel sweatdropped at the memory before Cedric spoke up.

"Well I still enjoyed it Azure."

Azure gave him a half lidded look before she said this.

"That's because your a lovable masochist so I'm sure you enjoyed being in agony, but even you looked like you had trouble… never saw a person drink a bucket of milk so fast." Azure said when she remembered that memory.

Cedric turned his head away embarrassment when he remembered that along with the fact when someone calls him a masochist.

A moment later a voice was heard from behind Emerald which made him jolt when he and everyone recognized the voice.

 **"Well considering that I have a mission for many here, everyone should forget that soon."** The voice said which made everyone look to see the Spirit of the Master Emerald of Angel City who was pretty blank but had a tooty grin that was seen. **(A/N from TME: if anyone is confused and you have not read TDS or DDS yet, think of the god like figure from FMA brotherhood, practically the same look wise.)**

Everyone looked at the Spirit with confused looks before the panda mobian asked this.

"What kind of mission."

 **"Simple Daniel, I want the following people to meet me at the Shrine so I can give the debriefing, Emerald, Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Lavender, Lillum, Cream, can you all come to the shrine, your other allies will be heading there as well."** The Spirit said before it fades from view which made Emerald say this.

"Well…. Guess we should get going, everyone not listed, you know the drill, if you want to train, you can, if you want to take some missions for experience, you can, if you want to hang around Angel city, feel free, until Lillum and I get back with the others, consider this free time for you, if you find Demonga, well consider that training hard mode if you want a challenge." Emerald said with a grin on his face to the students.

Daniel shudders at the training mode before he looks at the echidna woman next to him to see what she wants to do.

She just stood up and went to do what she wanted after she her helmet fell away before she said this.

"I'll be training a bit more before meditating." The Echidna woman said before she walked away from the group.

That's when Daniel asked this to get the woman's attention.

"Want me to join you?"

"Suit yourself Daniel." The Echidna woman simply said with no ill intention in her voice while she keeps walking.

Daniel then looks at everyone else before speaking up.

"Good luck with the mission you guys. Hope you all come back safe." He said before giving Cream a slight nod.

Cream smiles before she kissed Daniel on the lips and said this.

"Hope you have fun with Strike, Daniel, sometimes after a spar, she gets frisky if you remember, so I hope I have my own fun as well while I'm gone, maybe I'll bring a new girl or two to you so you can show how much of a lovable panda you are." Cream said before she walked away while Daniel saw her ass shaking with each step.

Daniel blushed brightly after hearing that before he looks at Cream's ass for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well I hope you have fun too Cream." He said before he went to follow Strike at a fast paced.

A bit later, with many saying goodbye for now and doing their own thing, the group of Emerald, Lillum, Cream, Azure, Cedric, Rachel, and Lavender, went to the shrine thanks to a recently installed teleporting system that Tails made to end up near the shrine, it would have been set up closer, but security reasons from the Elemental's the top people who guard the Master Emerald objected so it was made a ways away which caused everyone to walk a couple minutes and enter the shrine to see to some confusion Pluton, a humanoid Robot with a heart of gold, Vanilla, Cream's mother, but unlike the usual ones, she was trained recently to get in better shape and to defend herself since she didn't want to be a burden, Demonga for some reason, Sonic, Amy, and Blaze, all three wearing very different outfits then their past selves, Sonic wearing a cloak and crown, Amy wearing a tank top and cargo pants, Blaze in an outfit that looked like an upgrade from her past self, a robe like version designed to not impeded her movement, all in all, if you include Emerald's group, the size of the team was pretty big for this mission.

Cedric was confused about the extra people before he asked this.

"So what's this mission about?"

The Spirit then appeared in front of Cedric with a grin which caused Cedric to shriek and jump into Azure's arms like a certain dog from a different Dimension before the Spirit spoke up.

 **"Ah, that never gets old, anyway about the mission, one of my counterparts is requesting aid since if this threat is left unchecked, it could run rampant not only in that Dimension, but in multiple Dimensions, some of you may not be aware, but we had an alternate history that was erased thanks to Sonic and Emerald here, Sonic may not fully remember, but Emerald should thanks to the seal on his head backing up his memories daily."** The Spirit said which caused Sonic to point to himself with confusion, while Emerald, who went on many time and space based missions just crossed his arms and tried to think since he was trying to remember one mission out of who knows how many.

Everyone else blinks in confusion while Cedric got himself off of Azure before Rachel asked this.

"What happened?"

 **"Hmmm… oh just a timeline where Emerald and Sonic getting killed, my main body nearly getting destroyed, time and space nearly getting eaten away, the usual for us nowadays since Emerald can revive others easily, oh and Sonic getting kissed by a human woman to revive him since Emerald was technically dead until the pieces of my main self were found to allow him to revive."** The Spirit said which caused many to go bug eyed while Sonic and Emerald finally remembered that timeline, Sonic because of the fact that he was technically revived outside of time and space so a bit of those memories were imprinted on him, and Emerald thanks to his seal, it was originally used to hold a demonic being in him, still was, but it was altered over time to allow him to recall memories of past events with the right triggers.

That's when Cedric spoke up.

"Okay… despite the shocking story, what is happening to that alternate dimension?"

 **"Oh that's simple, a corrupt future version of Blaze from that Dimension who was outside of time when Sonic here convinced princess Elise, sovereign of Soliana, to blow out the flame of Solaris when then went to a point in time were it was weakest, which erased the bad future to be, but because that, the future Blaze was outside of Time and space at that moment, she wasn't erased and was in between time and space, a limbo so to speak, and while Time may not have existed there, she was able to see in various Dimensions like ours, the Dimension that I'll be sending you to, and many more, but point is, because of her making a deal with the being she had sealed in her, one half of the God like being Solaris into her own body, named Iblis by the way, she was then Chaos controlled out of time and space like I said, but when she made the deal, she and Iblis fused and became the being named Sol, ironically it was one half of Solaris's name and is also the name of this Blaze's dimension, hehe, anyway, because of her forcing her way into that Dimension by rather forceful means, the Chaos Emeralds of that Dimension are acting up and causing effects that would make Lillum here want to go there, people caught in a chaos blast like effect would go into heat, get their genders swapped, females getting dicks, people being pulled in from other Dimensions, and that's just the tip of the iceberg on the effects since things there are just getting started, simply put I'm sending you all to either A, help stabilize the Dimension, B, capture the Blaze now called Sol… or C… kill her if you have no chance of either A or B, granted I don't want to have to do that, but I'm trying to prevent a possible future where Time and Space don't get ripped a new one and millions of Dimensions get destroyed as a result."** The Spirit explained before getting a serious look on its face.

Everyone was shocked at the explanation, especially AC Blaze after hearing an alternate version of herself could be a major threat, before Cedric said this.

"Wow… well obviously we need to help stabilize it and hopefully we can try stop that Blaze maybe try to reason with her or something." He said.

" **Hopefully, but in the just in case that you go with option 3, do not underestimate her, unlike our Blaze, Sol is fused with one half of a demonic fiery based being, making her fire based abilities far surpass any fire based being you have seen minus Infernus and a few fiery deities you have seen in the past, and there is no knowing if she got more of Iblis's abilities… and since the Chaos Emeralds there are pulling beings from other Dimensions, there is a possibility of beings being pulled from time… I'm sure I don't need to explain more since technically, Sol is only half complete…"** The Spirit said which caused Sonic and Emerald to get a chill up their spines at the thought… they remembered Solaris now, and the abilities that Solaris had were horrible… devouring time and space was definitely not something to look forward to, even if the others don't know, the sound of it did make a bad feeling go over most.

Rachel gulps before she asked this.

"What happens if Sol is fully complete?" She said before AC Blaze said this.

"Better if you don't find out, Emerald and Sonic seemed to know what will happen if their paled expressions are anything to go by."

"Then I supposed we better get going now." Cedric said.

 **"Indeed, I will warn you that the landing and people you will land with will be off since the Dimension is unstable, but I can assure you all that you will appear in that Dimension safely."** The Spirit said while it waved a hand and said this when the air seemed to shimmer.

 **"Good luck everyone and happy landing."** The Spirit said before a portal opened… right under everyone and most screamed on the way down while the more experienced just had wide eyes when they saw that they were falling through a portal before it closed with the Spirit saying this with a grin.

 **"Now… I wonder how this story will go… will it end well with Sol getting what she wants and calming down, or will she devour that Dimension and many more… stay tuned and find out everyone cause this story is just starting to get crazy in this... Chaotic Surprise."** The Spirit said before pointing to the readers when it broke the fourth wall while the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene then fades back in to show TME and Atomsk after TME got the cast off and was happy that his toe was healed, aside from some leftover blood and whatnot that was dried on the toenail, TME's toe looked normal again which caused him to grin.**

 **"Really glad that I don't have to wear that thing anymore, and glad this chapter came out as well as it did, think people will like it?, or caused issues with gender bending this version of Sonic… but then again we got the AC version of Sonic dropping in so who knows what can happen." TME said with a grin on his face while he wiggles his toe, and aside from his big toenail feeling a little off, still healing underneath the nail, the toe felt great.**

 **"Oh yeah. Plus who cares if no one likes it as long as we and anyone that reads this enjoys it. I mean other people had done the whole gender thing and don't forget we did some gender stuff for our AT fics right?" Atomsk asked.**

 **"Yup, and with Emerald and the other's joining the frey, things should get more action packed with Sol and the Dimension with the Unstable Chaos Emeralds were anything can happen it seems." TME said while he did the evil finger pyramid of contemplation when he had so many ideas that this story can go if the plot allowed and he chuckles evilly from that.**

 **Atomsk sweatdropped before he spoke up.**

 **"Don't forget special lemon scenes that will happen which will make Lillum very happy." He said before chuckling.**

 **"Hehe, yup, and don't forget the special toys she has, will really make things interesting if she happens to team up with that worlds Vanilla and Cream, I mean there is the other Amy as well so the genderbent Sonic could use one to get back in the game so to speak as well… really need to think of a new name for her for now since multiple Sonic's could be confusing." TME said when he pictured multiple versions of people stopping to reply if he tried to call out one name.**

 **"Well we could call that female Sonic… Sonia." Atomsk suggested.**

 **"Hmmmm… can do for now as long as we don't actually bring in Underground characters, people may complain if we don't, or who knows, Sonic, or for the Female version, Sonia, works for me, want to lead the story out ol buddy ol pal?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

 **"Sure thing buddy." Atomsk said before he looks at the readers and said this.**

 **"We hoped you enjoyed reading this new chapter and liked the lemons we provided. Now we said this before but if some of you don't like it then don't read and review and also any negative guest reviews will be deleted unless you man/woman up and make your own account."**

 **"Though some may ignore that and just do it anyway, but we'll just erase pure flames so no real issue." TME said with a half lidded look on his face when people just didn't want to listen.**

 **"Damn right its not. Those douchebags." Atomsk said with crossed arms.**

 **"Right… well why don't I close this off after you leave… you… kind of look like your about to blow a gasket right now." TME said when he saw how angry Atomsk looked.**

 **Atomsk took a deep breath a few times before he calms down and spoke up.**

 **"Don't worry, I'm fine. Already blown off some steam so I'm good."**

 **"Alright, but aren't you late for work right now?, I can handle the final bit here." TME said with a grin at Atomsk when he points to a clock nearby.**

 **Atomsk's eyes widen when he saw the time before he spoke up.**

 **"Oh snap! I gotta get going. Please finish this up TME and I'll see you for the next one." He said before he got up and quickly ran out the room.**

 **TME chuckles before he looked to the readers and said this.**

 **"Well everyone, I'll just end this chapter here to say this, hope you all like the story and hope you like future chapters, read well, stay healthy and hope the story is good enough for you all." TME said while saluting the Readers before the scene fades to black.**


	4. Digital encounter and daring doubles

**The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk while they played a game of Blackjack 21 while they saw in the Chaotic surprise Dimension's station square park, and it looked like the duo was talking about the story so far and what they could do to improve it.**

" **So… considering Lillum is involved, think her magic could genderbend the genderbent back to normal?, or since everyone's levels would technically be back to 1 for now, think Lillum won't be much help with that anytime soon?" TME said while he said hit me a few times and got 20 so he got ready to see if Atomsk could match him or get 21.**

" **Hmmm… it's hard to say. I mean granted even if it's back to 1, pretty sure Emerald and the other teachers might still be powerful." Atomsk said before he said hit me and got 20 as well.**

" **Hmm, experience wise sure, so they can quickly grow and more so for Emerald and his passive skill ultimate adaption, he's an OP character on purpose, though as the stories show, certain beings, both OC and created character from various series like Beerus from DBZ surpassing him, granted Emerald can power up quite a bit to keep up but one wrong move and boom, back at Angel City, but my point is that Emerald can train and gain power quickly if done right, anyway, considering how last chapter ended, want to make the landings for everyone a bit random, like they land in unexpected places and what not in unique pairings?" TME said before he said hit me a few times and got up to 17 and was wondering if he should say hit me or hold for Atomsk's turn.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

" **Sure, why not. Could make the landings quite interesting." He said before he said hit me a few times and got 19.**

" **Alright, lets get into the story shall we?" TME said before he said hit me when at 18… and got 22 which caused him to look down when he lost the game.**

" **Yeah let's." Atomsk said before he also said hit me when at 19 he got… 21 which meant that Atomsk won the game.**

" **Sweet." He said while grinning.**

 **The scene then went to Sol, who after getting through Cryptic Castle's defenses with the help of the patrol bots, was sitting on a throne now while she had the patrol bot that used a keyboard to type things out, was searching the internet for anyone with good mechanical knowhow but not Tails or Robotnik.**

* * *

 **Mobius/ Cryptic Castle/ Sol (Future Blaze and Iblis fused), Patrol bot 2**

"No… no… no… damn, why is it so hard to find info that doesn't deal with that damned egg shaped scientist and Tails…" Sol said while she was typing away to try and find a good mechanic to help repair the bots, but as a bonus help repair the castle since some of it looked in need or repair and was thinking of various things that she could do right now so she was unaware of what was about to happen.

Suddenly a small rift opened up from above before Sol hears what sound like 3 people screaming before she heard some thud sounds behind the patrol bot.

Sol blinked a few times before she looked behind the Patrol bot who closed the computer screen and keyboard before it stepped back to allow Sol to sit on the throne fully and to let her see the people on the ground.

The people on the ground groan a bit before one them starts to get up.

The first person of the trio that got up was Cedric as he rubbed his head a bit before he spoke up.

"Damn, talk about a bad landing."

The second one to get up was Cream who shook her head and said this.

"I'll say, the Spirit was right about the landing being safe but rough." Cream said before rubbing her head while Sol and the Patrol bot looked to one another before they looked back at the third on the ground.

The third person to get up was Lavender as she dusted herself off before she spoke up.

"Least we're okay. Although… I don't see Emerald and the others. Where are we?"

"Your in my Castle… nice to meet you Cedric, Cream, and Lavender from Angel City." Sol said to get the trios attention while she crossed one leg on her hip, she didn't even care if she was naked right now.

The trio blinked with they turned their heads and saw Sol at the throne.

They also slight blushes when they saw Sol in the nude before Cedric asked this.

"How do you know who we are?" He asked though deep down he has a bad feeling when he realized who the feline was.

"Well considering you three and most likely others from your world are here, I'll say that I have been looking in on your dimension while I was outside of time and space to technically pass the time there, so… welcome from Angel City to this Dimension's Cryptic Castle, I'll just say it here and now, you can come and go if you wish but get in my way and I'll end you three before you can even touch me…" Sol said while giving the group a partly crazed grin which really unnerved Cream since this Blaze looked unhinged.

Cedric and Lavender couldn't believe how different this Blaze before remembering that she's fused with Iblis

That's when Cedric said this.

"Look ma'am you don't know the type of trouble you're causing. We asked that you stop doing this."

"Oh really?... You think I'm the main cause… try and remember that Chaos Emeralds are by their very nature Chaotic, not only that… but what if me just coming here caused this issue to happen?... or are you telling me to go back to that hellhole?" Sol said while leaking some unnerving killing intent towards Cedric… it wasn't bad enough for him since Sol wasn't looking for a fight, but the killing intent had a crazed feel to it that really made it unnerving since it could mean Sol could do anything to get them off guard.

The trio did shudder when they felt that intent before Lavender spoke.

"Look, we may not know your story but it's not worth it, there has to be a different way."

Sol then gave them a cold look before she said this.

"Then let me ask you this…. What would you do when your stuck for who knows how long… outside of time and space… losing your home… seeing a new one in its place that is thriving… not being able to truly live… never needing to eat, drink, sleep, or feel the warmth of another's body next to you…. I gave up **everything to protect the future and I lose it all anyway… so tell me… how can I make it better… when all I know… all that I cared for was destroyed in a single breath?"** Sol said while the temperature in the room skyrockets and everyone starts to sweat from the heat when the red on Sol's body glowed brightly and the dark lines on her body emit a dark mist.

Cedric, Cream and Lavender has shocked looked on their faces after hearing this before groaning from the heat.

Though sadly they had no way to counteract this.

After a moment to hear no come back, Sol calmed down before she said this.

"I will say this, I'm not unreasonable… I'll tell you this, while me coming here the way I did, did start this, the emerald's themselves acting up is another, but I can easily fix them if I can get them, so I'll make you a deal, bring them to me, I'll fix each one at a time, and you can leave, simply put I don't want to cause a fight per say… but I will defend myself since I'll be looking for them sooner or later anyway…, I'll also be looking for a lover or two, since I do want to scratch this long overdue itch that I have so if you aid me, I'll let you have some fun with me for an emerald if you happen to find one, some incentive if you agree." Sol said before grinning at the trio.

The trio were shocked the options they heard before blushing big after hearing about the reward thing.

However they don't know if they should aid Sol.

Sol however chuckles before she said this.

"Well you three don't need to decide now, you can leave to look for your friends, however the Chaos Emeralds will just keep acting up and doing unpredictable effect unless someone else can fix them and I'm offering to do that free of charge so to speak so if you ever want to have some fun with me, then all it will take is a chaos emerald, I mean, I can see that while I make be in the nude, your Wolf friend here does seem interested, maybe because I look a lot like Azure huh?" Sol said with a grin on her face while she teased Cedric a bit by winking at him.

Cedric blinked while blushing before he said this.

"What makes you think I'm interested?" He asked while Lavender had a half lidded look on her face after hearing Sol.

Sol just raised an eyebrow before she points down to Cedric's lap and when everyone looked to his lap… everyone saw that Cedric's dick was trying to get erect in his pants which made Cream and Lavender give Cedric a half lidded look that just said this... really?

Cedric looks down and was surprised before he tries to cover his tent before he spoke up.

"Regardless of what you girls saw or think, doesn't mean I'm interested."

Sol however shrugged before she said this.

"Fair enough, though if you won't be of any use to me, please leave, you three are no match for me right now since your levels went back to 1, I did watch you guys a lot so I know that unlike in Angel City, you need to train quite a bit to be a real threat to me." Sol said while she chuckles a bit at that when she was glad she stumbles upon that dimension, lots of fun adventures she watched… and info she gained as well.

The trio looked at Sol before Cedric had this thought.

' _When I find Spirit, I'm gonna kick his ass for giving me, Cream and Lavender a bad landing. If I had my way I would beat that feline to a bloody pulp no matter how 'nice' she is.'_

Sol however chuckles a bit before she said this.

"Careful… your inner Darkness is showing." Sol said when she saw a slightly dark mist emit from Cedric's body… right before she emits a killing intent so strong before she said this with a wild look.

" **I am trying to be merciful even if I am a bit insulting, you may want to watch what you may try before you do something you regret."** Sol said while her eyes glowed with a red light while Cream and Lavender were frozen with fear when all three saw an image of some kind of lava based Monster forming over Sol's body which showed them how horrifying Sol was if she was able to channel that monsters power… and it was only half of a godly being…

Cedric, who was still spooked, took this time calm down before he spoke up.

"Alright you made your point. We'll leave."

Sol chuckles when she recalled her energy before she said this.

"Alright, I'll have the other Patrol bot lead you out of here and point you in the direction of Station Square… but I want to pass a message to you and your friends… I only wanted to get out of that hellish place outside of time and space, try and get in my way and I will break you all, stay out of my way and we won't have problems, and just to let you know Cedric, while I can tell you can get strong… well… lets just say you know Emerald won't be able to beat me for two reasons… one… well… I'm not out for anyone to kill or end unlike Iblis, I'm no monster even if you or everyone else sees me as one even for a hypocrite like you for your inner monsters, and two… well… **The Iblis side of me had to be sealed for a reason… kill me and you will let Iblis free to do whatever they want… and Iblis turned the time I was from into a fiery hell and wasn't able to be killed… it was able to regenerate infinitely from the fire and lava around it."** Sol said while she grins at the group when she said those two things.

The trio paled after hearing the part about killing Sol which was something they would agree to not do that.

Cedric however frowns from being called a hypocrite doesn't wanna say anything too upsetting before saying.

"Let's just get out here and find others." He said to Cream and Lavender before thinking how much this dump of a castle freaks him out a bit.

"Well I'll have the other patrol bot here will lead you two out of here safely, the traps are still in effect so wouldn't want you three to get hurt." Sol said while winking at the trio in a flirting way.

Lavender and Cream had a slight blush while Cedric who felt the same thing just turned his head to avoid the look as the trio wait for the other patrol bot to appear.

A minute later, the second bot appeared and 5 minutes later, the trio was outside of Cryptic castle and saw how spooky the place looked on the way out before the bot said this when it points in a certain direction.

" _ **Keep heading in this direction and you will head to Station Square, now if you'll excuse me, I'm working with the other active bots who didn't get shut down into helping with repairs."**_ The Patrol bot said before it starts walking back towards the castle.

Trio waited long enough for the patrol bot to be gone before Cedric spoke up to the duo.

"Do you two think we can trust her to actually fix the Emeralds?"

"I'm… not sure, I mean sure it did seem like she had issues, but we can't do much right now, were all at level 1 right now and if Sol wanted to end us, she could from the power I felt, and if she does go after a Chaos Emerald, we couldn't really stop her at this point in time, we should find Emerald and the others and see what they think." Lavender said to try and form a plan for now with Cream nodding before she said this.

"Yeah… and you heard her, if we kill her, then that Iblis thing would just be unleashed so we can't just kill her, I… don't think I could anyway… I mean… she's Blaze no matter what and it was from being sealed away for so long and losing her home that made her want be free… can we really fault her for that?" Cream said when she felt bad for Sol.

Cedric hate to admit it but he did felt bad for Sol after hearing that story before he spoke up.

"Yeah I guess we can't. And obviously killing Sol will not be that option… ever. For now let's hurry to Station Square like the robot said and hopefully will see our friends there. I just want to get away from this place as fast as we can."

"Well it's not too bad… once it's worked on…" Cream said before sweatdropping when she saw some rubble falling which a robot cleaned up when it looked like it was for cleaning before it looked to the trio before it left to dispose of the rubble.

"Well either way someone should tell Sol to wear some clothes." Cedric said while grumbling a bit as he starts heading out towards Station Square.

Cream and Lavender sweatdrops before they followed Cedric while Cream said this when the scene shifts.

"I… don't think she cares for clothing since she can make fire." Cream said while the scene shifts to Tails's home, more exact, the bath with Sally, Robo Nicole, Milly, and Mobius Cream and they were washing their bodies, or more like Sally, Millu, and Cream were while Nicole helped clean off Sally, Milly, Cream by washing her back with Milly and Cream were washing one another as well.

* * *

 **Mobius/ Milly's home/ Milly's bathroom/ Milly, Sally, Mobius Cream, Nicole (Robotic version)**

At this time, the group was washing one another with Milly getting her back wached by Cream, and Sally was getting washed by Robo Nicole in a surprisingly large bathtub that Milly made which was able to hold many more.

Milly sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"This feels nice."

Cream smiles while Nicole said this to Sally.

"How is this Sally?, Holo Nicole sent me some data on how to wash your back, but I am made of metal so I could be a bit rough without meaning to." Robo Nicole said while she keeps on rubbing soap on Sally's back before she went to wash Sally's scalp.

Sally let out a relaxed sigh before she spoke up.

"Actually Nicole, you're doing an excellent job."

However before they could continue more before they got surprised greatly when a portal opened and three people fallen into the pool of water before people thrashed around to try and get out of the water, one of them looked robotic.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Milly shouts as she got out of the tub.

Everyone else did the same before the robotic figure grabbed the other two who seemed to have trouble getting up from getting tangled before they were tossed onto the tiled floor and coughed for breath, one looked like a human with an actual gem in his chest… another…. Was a male looking Sonic with a cloak and crown before the robot walked out of the tub to show a human shaped Robot… who looked at the other Mobians in the room and said this with a blank look.

" **Before you ask questions, mind if we talk after these two dry off?, also we had no control of the landing so apologize for ruining your bath ladies."** The Robot said to be polite.

Milly and others blinked in confusion before Milly spoke up.

"Uh sure okay. We need to dry off anyway."

" **Thank you, and again my apologize, we came here to help deal with Sol or the Blaze that you know who caused this, the human with the gem in his chest, his name is ironically Emerald, and you know Sonic, but where this one is from, he's married to Amy and Blaze, my name is Pluton, if possible, is there a computer I can plug into so I can gather info about this world?"** The Robot or Pluton said before he picked up Emerald and AC Sonic who keep coughing up water, seems they nearly drowned somehow in the small tub… well Sonic was never a good swimmer, and Emerald… well to the others was a mystery.

Milly and the others blinked in surprise after hearing that before Sally asked this.

"Wait back up, did you say this Sonic is married to another Amy and Blaze?"

Pluton looked at the group and he said this with a blank look on his face.

" **Indeed, technically because of some stuff that involved a massive Dimensional fusion, Sonic is a king there thanks to marrying Blaze and Amy is the head concubine of his harem, purely consensual I will say in case you get the wrong idea."** Pluton said before he starts to walk out of the room with Emerald and Sonic in his arms.

The group's jaw dropped after hearing that before a moment later, Milly finally spoke up.

"Okay… but wow. Did not expect to hear that."

Pluton then popped his head back in and said this.

" **If you think that is a shocker, Emerald is in a similar situation with many woman, including his worlds version of Vanilla so Cream, if you would please put on clothing around him, it would nice of you to do so, I'm normally your over self's guardian so I'm trying to help so apologize if I give you the wrong idea as well."** Pluton said to Cream before he walked back out again.

The group were again shocked at the info before Sally spoke up.

"Might as well get dress so we can get our answers huh."

Everyone else nods in agreement before a few minutes pass to show the group that Pluton had entered the room with a exhausted female Sonic and Amy after resting from who knows how many rounds of sex and set Emerald and Sonic on the couch before Pluton opened some kind of compartment and pulled out something in a capsule and cracked under Emerald and Sonic's noses before they start to come to.

"O-Oh that burns!, I have no sense of smell… but that purely burns!" Emerald said while Sonic said this.

"Ugh, if you think that's bad, then be glad you have no sense of smell, that stuff breaks up close." Sonic said before they start to recognize their surroundings and Emerald said this.

"Huh?... is this an all woman Dimension and some have dicks or something?" Emerald said when aside from him, Sonic, and Pluton, he saw that everyone else was a lady but Amy and Female Sonic were still in the nude.

" **Remember one of the effects of the bursts from the Chaos Emeralds, Emerald, females gaining dicks, getting genderbent, could be those effects, but I won't know for sure until I get to a computer."** Pluton said while he had crossed arms.

That's when Milly spoke up.

"Well that's exactly what happened. I take it you… Emerald are here with this alternate Sonic and… Pluton was it, to fix the problem? Though I have to ask, are there more of you arriving in this world or dimension?"

" **Indeed, though considering our landing, because of how unstable this Dimension is, our landing was off and we got split up, there is myself, Emerald, Sonic here, Cream and Vanilla the Rabbit of our world, a wolf named Cedric Middleton, two Dimensional counterparts of Sonic and Amy's Daughters from two separate Dimensions, one of them being this Sonic's daughter, their names are Rachel and Lavender, Lavender is this Sonic's daughter, there is also Demonga, a human version of Shadow who is a more combat oriented ultimate lifeform, A cat named Azure who is this Sonic's daughter and the mother is our Blaze the Cat, who is also here as well, there is also Emerald's leading Lady Lillum, a Succubus or Sex demon who would fit in this Dimension for obvious reasons, all in all, that is just the first group coming here, there maybe others coming as well from our Dimension if the Spirit of the Master Emerald, not Tikal or Chaos by the way, gets to them and what not."** Pluton said with a serious look on his robotic face.

Milly and the others blinked in surprise before Sally spoke up.

"Wow."

" **Indeed, so my apologize if any of our allies cause trouble, also in case you see a well trained version of Cream or Vanilla, can you tell them that we will be coming here a lot since we need a place to contain the Chaos Emeralds, speaking of which, my scanners are picking one up in this house, do one of you have it?"** Pluton said when he looked to everyone in the room.

Milly and the others looked to one another before each one shook their heads before Milly said this.

"I don't think so. The last person I remember seeing with an emerald was this world's Sonic when he came here before we felt the blast and stuff."

" **Then it looks like we need to wait for this Sonic to wake up, mind if I call this one Sonia mainly for the fact things could get confusing if both Sonic's react to getting called."** Pluton said while he looked to The Female Sonic in the room.

Milly blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Well it does make since we have two Sonics." She said while Sally nods in agreement.

" **Indeed, would be ill mannered to do that but we have multiple Sonics here so what do you say?, mind being called that?"** Pluton said while he looked down at the exhausted female Sonic who went many rounds with Amy just now.

Sonic pants for a bit before she weakly said this.

"S-S-Sure."

Pluton nods before he said this to the others.

" **Still it would be proper to give a full explanation on whats going on right now… you see…"** Pluton explained before time went to a few minutes later with Emerald giving Amy and Sonia some tea with Cream's help before Pluton finished with this.

" **So as you can see, we need to stabilize this dimension, capture the one called Sol, or if things get too bad, kill her to prevent multiple dimensions from being endangered.** " Pluton said to finish the explanation off while many of the non AC people had similar reactions to what Pluton just said.

Milly and Sally were shocked at the story before Milly spoke up.

"W-Whoa I can see why you guys showed up. Well hopefully we find where Sol is so no more craziness happens."

"Y-Yeah… just hope you don't have to kill her, she is Blaze, just with a different name after all." Cream said when she didn't want to see any Blaze killed before Pluton said this.

" **That is just a final precaution just in case the situation gets near a Dimensional destruction bad, we don't want to kill her mainly for the fact that she is a victim herself, but if she keeps on causing trouble if she is the one messing with the emerald's now, then we may have no choice."** Pluton said with an analytical look before Robo Nicole said this.

"Indeed, logically speaking, it would be most effective to get rid of her but I don't like that option thanks to the personality chip in my head, gives me a funny feeling that I don't like." Robo Nicole said which made Pluton nod before he said this.

" **Same here, even if I am a machine, I agree you because I would feel guilt, though I have a different source for my emotions as the source."** Pluton said with a surprisingly kind look on his face.

Milly and the others were a bit surprised at the look before Sally asked this.

"Is there a way for you guys to contact the rest of your group if they're transported someplace else?"

" **Unfortunately, while we do have various forms of communication, some use spells to speak with one another like Lillum, Emerald has a dimensional cell phone so he can speak through Dimensions, but because of the unstableness, things maybe garbled, fortunately, I can hack into the world's cell phone towards to try and call them, all I need to do is go to a computer and I should be able to get in touch with a few."** Pluton said before a female voice spoke up.

"Well good thing I'm here then to help, I landed on Tails or Milly's bed and found this as well." A female voice said which made everyone look over to see Lillum in the room with Cosmo's pot with a flower in hand while Lillum was grinning at the group, and the group could see her floating with the demonic features while they saw how shapely she was.

Milly though blushing when she saw Lillum was surprised when she saw the succubus holding Cosmo's pot before the two tailed fox asked this.

"You were here this whole time?"

Lillum giggles at that did say this after a moment.

"Well I just dropped in, I can float and what not so I tried chasing after Emerald and wound upstairs, was just confused on where I was till I heard talking downstair and here I am." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Everyone else blinked before Milly asked this after noticing the Cosmo's flower pot.

"Okay but why did you bring Cosmo's plant with you?"

"Oh, so Emerald can restore her of course, he did it last time with our world's Cosmo when we got past the Meterex event so it should be simple to do the same here to this one as well." Lillum said when she floats over to Emerald with the flower pot.

Molly's eyes widen in shock when she heard that before asking this.

"H-He can… b-bring Cosmo back?"

"Of course, Cosmo is a plant based being no matter how you slice it, and she is alive even in this state thanks to the seed she gave you and our Tails, all it takes is some energy from Emerald, multiple Elements to help with the growth, and some other things and voila, one instant Seedrian." Lillum said while Emerald took the pot from Lillum gently before he said this.

"Well not like instant noodles or anything that simple, but I can at least make it so that if I focus and not get distracted, I can revive her fully in 5 minute, though you may want to grab clothing since I doubt any version of a person being regrown or revived would have clothing instantly." Emerald said while he set the pot in front of him and held his hand over it before multi colored beams of light shot from his hand and cover the flowered plant in beautiful light, seems Emerald was starting the process.

Milky and the others were surprised when they heard that while Sally was confused before speaking up.

"Wait so this Cosmo person was a plant type being? How did she end up as a seed?"

"Well… long story short, Cosmo is an alien from another world, thanks to the beings called Meterex, her species was practically wiped out… all except one seed that Cosmo gave to Tails that continued everything about her, or in this Dimension, Milly for the sexy Tails that I see now, anyway, the Meterex tried to take the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic, and as a last resort to prevent them from being taken, Sonic had to scatter them across space, it was an interesting ride to say the least… though not everyone had happy endings it seemed." Lillum said while she went over to Milly and comfortingly rubs her back to help calm her down while Emerald focused on making Cosmo's flower… grow to a surprisingly massive size… the flower itself was nearly as big at Milly or Sonia now.

Every was shocked when they saw that before they wondered what happens next.

A few minutes later, the flower closed in on itself with the petal's closing before the roots ripped out of the pot and the petals fell to the ground with a thud before the roots start shrinking and the petals start to flow up and the petals and roots form into hair like grass that everyone minus Sally knew but much longer than usual… followed by a nude full figure that seemed to have been aged to look older than Cosmo's last form, guess she aged as a flower and this was a result when everyone saw her nude form that had C to D cup breasts with green nipples, and wide hips that looked perfect before she starts to fall with Emerald catching her and sighing with relief while Cosmo had closed eyes and everyone saw her chest going up and down to show she was breathing while Lillum grins at the sight but more so at everyone who knew her who had various reactions.

Sally, though surprised to see someone coming back to life, was blushing when she thought how cute Cosmo looked.

Sonia was feeling the same thing before she blushed a bit brightly at Cosmo's body.

Cream felt the same as well while feeling relieved that Cosmo was back, sleeping from the look of things, but back nonetheless, though she felt a bit turned on when she saw Cosmo's body.

Amy, feeling relief as well to see Cosmo alive and well again, also felt a similar reaction to Cream… which caused her dick to get erect at the sight which made her blush when that happened, though she didn't hide it.

Sonic, not really phased by this worlds Amy's reaction did grin while wondering how Cosmo would react when she woke up with Emerald thinking similar things.

Milly was just speechless as she sees Cosmo breathing.

She felt a little tearful seeing the plant like alien before she felt her dick get erect from looking at Cosmo's body.

Lillum chuckles before she said this to the female inventor.

"Careful, I don't think giving her a pretty good lay while she is asleep right now would be good unless you get her permission." Lillum teased while she used a finger to touch the head of Milly's dick to get her to notice that.

Milly was finally able notice things before she saw how erect her dick is before remembering what Lillum said making the two tailed fox flabbergasted before saying this.

"W-What?... I would never do something like that."

"Hehe, try telling your big thick dick that, honestly I'm surprised a cutie like you has something like this, wonder if you'll even want to turn back since you have the best of both worlds, as for the sleeping bit, well, I let Emerald do that so it's not like I don't feel good in my sleep, all that's needed is to ask permission, and if you don't want to ask her out, I'm sure Emerald will since our Cosmo is really lustful after getting revived, said something about trying to rebuild her species… and Emerald was able to knock her up a few times so it's not like he would have an issue and she goes to our Tails sometimes as well, made things very fun when she summoned some vines and dildo shaped branched for some really kinky bed play." Lillum said while she gripped Milly's dick in her pants and stroked it after Lillum fished it out in record time.

Milly's eyes widened when she heard that before blushing brightly.

That's when she starts to pant while worrying if Cosmo would go to Emerald.

Even though Milly has and loves Cream, she still has some feelings for Cosmo as well.

A moment later, Cosmo groans a bit in her sleep before her eyes start to open after a minute to tow before she she blinks a few times to let her vision clear… to see Milly getting stroked off by Lillum and everyone else standing around her… and Emerald as well who held her which caused her to blush brightly when she realized she was naked…

"W-What's going on? W-Why am I… naked?" Cosmo asked before blushing more.

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Well… what is the last thing you remember exactly, it'll help explain more, and to help explain Tails or Milly's form and the other's forms if you didn't notice yet." Emerald said while he nudged his head to have Cosmo look at the others.

Cosmo blinks in confusion before she looks at Milly before asking this.

"Tails?" She asked making sure it was really the two tailed fox she remembered.

Lillum smirks before she said this while she keeps on stroking Milly off.

"Well more like Milly now, would take a bit to explain so hope you don't mind a long winded one, also the guy holding you, Emerald, helped bring you back from that seed you gave Tails, or this Milly so you're welcome by the way to Emerald." Lillum said while Cosmo got a good look at Milly's form… and dick that was getting stroked off.

Milly continues to moan while Cosmo, who still confused, blushes a bit brightly at the scene before she looks at Emerald and spoke up.

"T-Thank you for bringing me back."

"Eh no worries, sorry about Lillum by the way, and FYI, not her fault Tails or Milly is like that, in fact…" Emerald said before he took a few minutes to explain some things and Cosmo, wearing Emerald's coat for some modesty, was sitting on the couch while Emerald keeps explaining things, the Chaos Emerald in this Dimension, their acting up, The Alternate Blaze now known as Sol, the fact that Emerald's group was from another Dimension, and Lillum queuing in to explain to Cosmo that her alternate self was knocked up a few times by Emerald much to Emerald chagrin and he gripped her ear a few times during the explanation to try and keep her under control… though didn't work well.

Cosmo was very shocked to hear that there's another her and that she and Emerald had sex in order to rebuild her race which did caused her to blush greatly before she spoke up.

"That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah… well I like to point out that while that Cosmo does come to me, it's more like we're just sex friends so she's not in a real relationship yet, doesn't help that I'm technically a fountain of youth for her so she won't age out of her prime so yeah… some ladies seem to use me for sex and for other things." Emerald said while getting a half lidded look on his face.

Lillum however chuckles before she said this.

"Well you could show this Cosmo what you can do or go to another lady here, I mean you got plenty to seduce after all." Lillum said which cause an actual anime like tick mark to appear on Emerald's head before he said this.

"I am not like you Lillum… I prefer that if I have sex with a woman, it deals with either making her pay if she attacks me or my friends for no reason or for actually trying to date them, only reason I keep letting Cosmo do what she does is that it's pretty hard to find others that are compatible with her." Emerald said with crossed arms while he raised an eyebrow at Lillum.

Everyone else though surprise, sweatdrops before Milly tries to speaking.

"L-Let's not fight y-you two. Right now we should try and locate your friends or allies"

"Right… but we don't know how different things are in this world compared to ours, mind if I ask some questions?, like where is Angel Island?, the Master Emerald and more are connected to the one in Angel City, so I can at least contact the Spirit for help, I have a fragment here in my chest if you didn't notice, so should help calm Knuckles down if he gets pissed." Emerald said while he points a thumb at his Core.

Everyone blinks in surprise when they saw the core before Milly spoke up.

"T-There's a map in my lab that tells where Angel Island is. I can fly you there on my plane."

"Great, though I can fly there myself thanks to my partner, and I know where I can find it, was just wondering if it was over the ocean or something, our Angel Island, or Angel City, is a massive metropolis that floats over Station Square, not only that.. But Lillum hasn't let go of your dick yet…" Emerald said while he saw Lillum was still playing with Milly.

Milly let's out another moan before she spoke up.

"Well it's… o-over an ocean but… I-I think Knuckles is trying to move the island closer."

"Nice to know, hope he won't mind if I join in." Emerald said while he got up from in front of Cosmo and it looked like he was about to leave already.

Cosmo was still confused before she asked this.

"So… what do we do now?"

Lillum grin when Emerald got ready to walk out the door before she said this.

"Well… maybe you could give Emerald a reward or something for helping you out or go to Cream here since she is Milly's girlfriend from what I can gather, I mean you got options after all, besides… take a look around, I'm pretty sure when we're not doing anything, were going to fuck like Rabbit Mobians to relax, seems like the best way to do that here." Lillum said which made Emerald look back before he said this.

"I'm pretty sure getting it on with Cosmo is not what she wants right now Lillum, she was just revived after all." Emerald said while Lillum grins before she said this.

"Tell that to Cosmo's honey pot, seems she likes what she sees with everyone in the room, and hearing about that compatible with you should make it interesting right?" Lillum said while making everyone look to Cosmo to blush at what they saw when their gazes went south.

Cosmo blinks before she looks down before blushing in embarrassment when she saw how wet she was as her pussy continues to leak juices down between her legs.

Everyone blinked a few times before Lillum said this.

"Hehe, see… seems she really wants to have some fun now… maybe she can go to Cream who is packing as well by the way, while our Sonic goes to Amy with Robo Nicole and you go to Sonia and Sally Emerald, I mean unless I missed someone, then you should be able to make clones to make up the difference." Lillum said while Emerald facepalmed before he looked to Sally and Sonia to see what they thought, and Cream to Cosmo while she could feel her dick aching in her pants.

Sally and Sonia blushed brightly when they heard that while Cosmo was feeling the same thing before she looked at Cream.

Cream blushed brightly as well before she said this.

"W-Well if she wants to do it, I don't mind… what about Pluton and Data Nicole?" Cream asked before Pluton said this.

" **If no one is telling me where the computer for this place is, I'll just look around for the computer room and link in and ask Data Nicole for aid in gathering info."** Pluton said as a matter of fact like.

Everyone blink for a second before Milly said this.

"The computer is in my lab. Very big you can't miss it."

" **Very well, I'll look from the basement to upper levels first so I don't miss it, always a habit of science types to make a super computer downstairs for some reason."** Pluton said before he walked downstairs to leave the group to their own devices.

A minute later, Pluton entered the basement and looks around to see if he could find the computer he was told about.

And just like that there was a big computer in this back with a big screen and a keyboard **(A/N: Think of the computer from Dexter's Laboratory)**

Pluton sweat drops at that while his expression stays the same before he said this.

" **Huh… well got to say, hope the hardware is worth the odd large size."** Pluton said when he walking up to the computer and hit a key to get the screen to turn on.

That's when the computer starts talking.

" _ **Hello. How may I help you?"**_ _The computer asked with a feminine voice._

" **Data Nicole I presume?, if you are connected with your robotic self, then you should already know what I need, I just need permission to connect with you so I can gather information and trade data to help upgrade your operating system."** Pluton said while he sat in the computer chair and pulled a long USB cord from the back of his neck.

Surprisingly Data Nicole giggled before she spoke up.

" _ **Of course. Go right in."**_ She said before opening a USB slot below the keyboard.

Pluton then plugged the USB in before he rests on the chair before he closed his eyes before multi color lights flash in his eye closed gaze…

* * *

 **?/?/ Pluton**

when Pluton opened his eyes, he now the data world inside of Milly's computer and the scenery was completely different, for starters, everything looked digital, Pluton could walk, run, and do things here in the Data world and saw humanoid avatars of various programs work in Milly's computer to help it run, it was like a massive city inside of a machine, which technically it was. **(A/N: for a general idea, think of the Data world from Tron, or Kingdom hearts, plus many residence for Milly's computer and you get the general idea.)**

Pluton looked at his body, or Avatar and saw that it looked like an Echidna with a blue and black fur pattern and he showed plenty of muscle which reminded Pluton of his back up body when his more humanoid ones were in repair or being made, still didn't explain why he didn't look like a human Avatar though.

That's when Pluton heard a voice.

" _ **Hey there, cutie."**_

Pluton blinked a few times before he looked to see the source of the voice, it could be Data Nicole or possibly a virus trying to take advantage of him, not the first time it happened inside of a computer.

Luckily for him it was Data Nicole wearing her classic attire as she smiles at him.

" **Hello Nicole, guess you picked out my backup form it seems."** Pluton said when he looked at his gloved hands, his backup form was designed with Knuckle's form in mind after all, just recolored in Data form and had a more data theme in the Data world.

" _ **You bet and I have to say you look very cute Pluton."**_ Data Nicole said.

Pluton however didn't show much emotion on his face but he did say this with a straight face.

" **And you look lovely as well but I believe we should think logically and get things sorted out before we start something, agreed?"** Pluton said with an emotionless look on his face, guess he was more of a emotional guy on the inside instead of a facial expression kind of guy.

Even though Data Nicole blushed for being called lovely, she sweatdropped at the look before speaking up.

" _ **Agreed."**_

" **Mind leading the way to your databanks so I can gather info?, seems this Dataworld is condensed but complex so I may get lost without a guide."** Pluton said while he crossed his arms over his chest which caused his arms and chest to flex a bit.

Data Nicole blushed when she saw that before she motions Pluton to follow her.

Pluton did as followed while he moved out of the way of the other programs in the computer, some were simple like basic programs that didn't show much emotion, and considering he normally wasn't expressive, that was saying something, and some were more… hyper looking while the hyper ones ran by carrying data packs to one part of the data world to the other, most looked like Mobians of various types and some were even human shaped programs, but be because of the fact that humans and mobians are a daily species and the programs just picked those forms.

Data Nicole continues to lead Pluton for almost an hour before she spoke up.

" _ **Well here we are."**_ She said as she points to a big building.

Pluton looked at the big building and it was an impressive size, and when the duo got to the doors, they saw some security programs who looked a lot like Nicole in her overclocked state, Pluton had a feeling that if he pissed them off, he would have a bad time even with his level of programming.

That's when Data Nicole spoke.

" _ **Do not worry. He's with me and has my permission to enter."**_

The Security Programs looked to one another before one Overclocked Nicole asked this with a raised eyebrow.

" **You sure, this guys programming is unlike what we have seen before, you sure he has no hidden motive for coming here?, we're just following our programming to prevent damage to the main data bank, even if he is a guest, he still has to get checked through the firewall scanner."** Overclocked Nicole #1 said while pointing at a scanner nearby.

Data Nicole sighs before she looks at Pluton before saying this.

" _ **Sorry Pluton. Seems you might have to get scanned before entering."**_

" **No worries, and if my programming does cause issues if it can't be scanned right, I should be able to speak with these to see if I can convince them, did it before with other programs, doubt now would be different."** Pluton said before he walked over to the Scanner and stood inside of it before it starts the scan, and after a few minutes, he was able to walk out when he heard a odd sound that sounded like an Error message.

Pluton walked out and looked at the firewall scanner before one of the Overclocked Nicole looked confused.

" **Strange, this scanner is normally able to scan any and all programs, so why was it able to not scan you?"** Overclocked Nicole #2 said which caused Pluton to say this.

" **Not to insult this Dimension's Tails or Milly, but I'm far too advanced for this world's tech, hence the reason why I wanted info as easy as possible, granted you security programs are very detailed and powerful, but if you try and attack me unprovoked well…. granted I would be deleted… but not before deleting a few of you security programs in the process."** Pluton said like it was a fact to him.

Data Nicole blinked surprise when she heard that before she looked at the Ocerclocks and ask this.

" _ **Okay so his he allowed to pass?"**_

Pluton however said this to Data Nicole to try and help things calm down when the Overclocks looked agitated.

" **How about a deal since I don't want to cause trouble, should work well since Data Nicole here would like it since she flirted with me earlier."** Pluton said which confused the Overclocks who looked at Data Nicole with raised eyebrows.

Data Nicole chuckled nervously before Overclock Nicole #2 asked this.

" **What kind of deal?"**

" **Simple, I'll show you I'm not dangerous by giving you two some of my data to examine, easiest way that I can see would be sexual acts if I'm reading Milly's internet history right that seems very popular in this sector of the Mainframe…. Seems Milly downloaded a lot as well..."** Pluton said when it sounded like he was already plugged into the computer's basic programmings already.

Data Nicole was shocked that Pluton was able to see Milly's history while Overclock Nicole # blinked in surprise when she heard the offer before looking at the other Overclock and asked this.

" **What do you think?"**

The other Overclocked Nicole took a moment to think before she said this.

" **Well our cycle for guarding this place is about to switch with a new set of security, I don't see why not and see if this guy is safe or not."** Overclock Nicole 2 said to 1 while grinning a bit when a couple new Overclock Nicole's appear to take their shifts.

" **We are here to relieve you."** Said Overclock Nicole #4.

" **Indeed."** Overclock Nicole #3 said before Pluton looked to the three Nicoles while the two Overclock Nicoles powered down to look like Data Nicole and Pluton said this to the three Nicoles.

" **So, where do you go when you want to have fun in private?, or is it a public thing since this is a computer and everyone can access practically anything not in secure areas."** Pluton said while he looked to the three Data Nicoles with crossed arms.

Data Nicole did giggle before she spoke up.

" _ **Just follow inside and I'll show you to my room."**_

A few minutes later, after passing a room or two inside the building, The three Data Nicoles and Pluton were inside a fancy looking Data themed room with Pluton taking a moment to look around while he waits for the three Nicoles were getting ready.

" _ **So, why don't you get comfy on the bed while we get ready."**_ Data Nicole said to Pluton.

Pluton nods before he had his gloves and boots vanish and he sat on the bed to wait for the trio to get ready.

That's when Data Nicole and Overclocked Nicole number #1 and #2 starts getting undressed.

A moment later, all three were standing in front of Pluton in the nude and Pluton admired their figures and while his face didn't show much, the dick he had that got erect showed how much he liked what he saw, his dick was around 9 to 10 in length, and considering he was a Mobian's size, that was on the large side.

The three Nicoles blushed when they saw Pluton's dick before a moment later, the trio were giving Pluton's dick a triple lick.

Pluton shudders when he felt that before he pets two of the three Nicole's heads before he alternates with petting the trio to help them feel better about this.

The three Nicole's blushed a bit while feeling a bit better as they continued to please Pluton like if he were a king.

Pluton however didn't think he was a king since he was normally guarding places in Angel City or Cream and Vanilla while he was petting these three Nicole's heads, he even surprised the middle Nicole when he gripped her head and pulled her up and surprised her with a intense kiss.

The middle Nicole was a bit surprised from that action before she melts into the kiss and returns it before she slides her tongue in Pluton's mouth.

Pluton fought back into the kiss and a moment later, he pulled his head away and looked to the two Nicoles still licking his dick before he said this.

" **Get on all fours on the bed, and as for you, get between them and lay on your back and spread your legs."** Pluton said without even blushing a bit, it was like he was giving them commands in a dominant way right now.

The Nicoles blushed while feeling a bit turned on at how Pluton was giving orders before the trio did just that.

A moment later, Pluton was now eating out the middle Nicole with precise expert licks and nips while he used his fingers to finger the other Nicoles's pussies.

The trio were surprised at how skillful Pluton was before they start to moan as their faces blush.

Pluton keeps on going before he accessed a few programs and surprised the two Nicole's getting fingered when his fingers start to vibrate in them while the same thing happened with his tongue when he made it vibrate as well.

The Nicole trio were again surprised from that sudden action before they shudder and moan a bit loud.

Pluton keeps on pleasing the three woman before he felt their pussies twitching which showed they were getting close.

The Nicole trio continues to shudder and moan as they feel their orgasms getting closer and closer.

A Minute to to passed before Pluton used another program to make his tongue lengthen to go deep in the middle Nicole's pussy while it keeps vibrating and his fingers jolt with electrical energy to shock the two Nicole's pussies and kept going until…

All three Nicoles moan loud before two Nicoles climaxed on Pluton's fingers while the middle one, climaxed on Pluton's face when tag.

Pluton in turn starts to lick up the Nicole's juices while he could feel a lot of Data flow into him which gave him a jolt of energy while he keeps on fingering the other two Nicoles to help their orgasms get stronger.

The three Nicoles continue to moan before 25 seconds later the trio taps off before they tried to catch their breath.

While that happened, Pluton licked his fingers clean and his face as well after he wiped it clean before he stood on his knees with his dick at full power before he said this.

" **So… who's first?"** Pluton said while he looked to the trio while he waits for a response.

The Nicoles were able to catch their breath before the middle spoke up.

" **M-Me please."**

However Pluton looked thoughtful before he asked this.

" **Quick question about this computer… how much data can it hold?, there is a reason for my question."** Pluton said while he had some kind of idea here.

The Nicoles blinked in confusion before one of them spoke up.

" **About 10 TB."**

" **Hmmm… a bit small compared to the Angel City stuff, but more than enough for what I have in mind."** Pluton said before he snapped his fingers and a menu of all things popped up in front of him and it looked like he was messing with something before he closed it oddly enough after he was done.

The Nicoles looked to one another with a worried look before the Data Nicole on the left asked this.

" **W-What are you doing?"**

Pluton looked indifferent before multiple data like streams start condensing behind him before he said this.

" **Simple, I used various programs and algorithms and what not that I know from Angel City and…"** Pluton said before Sonic from Angel City appeared followed by many more when he said this.

" **... Created Data doubles of many people I know with personalities to match so say hello to the Data versions of Sonic, Shadow, Tails, both Male and Milly version, Cream, this world and our version, Cosmo, this world and mine, Blaze from my world, Vanilla from my world, Rouge, Emerald, Lillum, Maite, Rachel, Lavender, Amy, Demonga, Knuckles, Cedric, Daniel, Azure, Frost, Rose, and that's about it for now, their bios should get to you shortly so you won't have to worry about introductions for now, and all together too about 4 terabytes of data, so an upgrade or two to this computer's databanks to allow more storage will allow me to add more later."** Pluton said while the three Nicole's saw Milly, the Cream of this world, but the rest, though similar or strangers were shocking to say the least, Data Amy and Blaze looked very different, with Amy wearing a blindfold while Sonic and Blaze looked like they were dressed as Royalty, and the two women had an arm around Data Sonic's arms.

Both Data Cosmo's looked similar to one another, though the AC version did look like she was dressed to impress with a more revealing outfit that was flower themed.

Data Cream, AC version, went to Data Daniel and hugged his arm while she was smiling while Data Cream went to Data Milly and hugged her, The Data Cosmo from this world went to Data Tails and held his hand with a smile while AC Data Cosmo just looked around with a grin on her face.

Data Azure and Data Cedric were in a similar state when they held hands while Data Emerald was given a hug from behind by Data Lillum.

Data Knuckles, the AC version, wore an eyepatch, had scars all over his body, and looked really toned and ripped compared to the normal Knuckles and Data Rouge was teasing him a bit.

Data Shadow was just looking around while Data Demonga was doing the same.

Data Frost and Data Rose were grinning a bit at the three Data Nicoles on the bed while Data Maite went to Data Emerald to hug his arm.

Data Rachel went to Data Cedric and went to hold his hand as well while Data Lavender just crossed her arms while she waits for something to happen.

One was even a Data version of Sally who was smiling at the three Nicole's while she looked around the room.

The Nicoles blinked in surprise when they saw data versions of Emerald and his group even if they hadn't met rest of the party yet.

" **So… why not make things interesting and you pick a few of them to join in and we can take turns pleasing you three."** Pluton said while the Data versions of everyone looked at the three Nicole's with lustful looks, seems Pluton gave the more reserved one's lustful personalities to help make it work better to please the three Nicole's.

The Nicoles were very surprised when they heard that before they looked at one another before one Data Nicole asked this.

" **What do you two think?"**

One of the two other Nicoles took a moment to think before she said this.

" **Well we will have to… check them to see if they are safe so why not up close and… personal…"** Nicole 2 said with a grin on her face.

" **Oh yes."** Nicole 3 said while grinning as well.

" **Well then, take your pick."** Pluton said while the Data doubles wait to be picked.

The Nicoles looked at the group before Nicole 1 spoke up.

" **Hmmm… I'll take Cedric with Azure and Rachel."**

The Data version of the trio chuckles before they approached Nicole 1 and sat on the bed near her while they wait for Nicole 2 to pick things.

" **I'll take Emerald, Lillum and… Maite."**

Said trio went to Nicole 2 before everyone else waits for the third and main Nicole to speak up for her choices.

" **Hmmm… I'll take… Sonic, Shadow and Tails."**

" **Very well, I'll step back and wait for my turn then."** Pluton said while Data Sonic, Data Shadow, and Data Tails went to Nicole 3 and sat near her on the bed before Data Sonic surprised Nicole three by kissing her and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Nicole 3 blushes as she moans in Data Sonic's mouth before kissing back and have her tongue interact with Sonic's tongue.

That's when Nicole 1 looked thoughtful before she asked this.

" **What about the other's? I feel like they might feel left out from this."**

" **Oh don't worry, they will be taking turns after your partners are done, so think of all of us as your lovers for a bit and we're taking turns to recover."** Pluton said while the free Data versions nod from that while they sat in various chairs or float around the room to relax while they watch the show.

Nicoles 1 and 2 shrugged before Nicole 1 looks at Cedric, Rachel and Azure before Nicole 1 grins and asked this.

" **Okay. So who wants to go first?"**

" **Why not let me start."** Data Azure said before she quickly kissed Nicole one on the lips and pushed her at the same time before she quickly starts to pet her body while her clothing vanished into data like particles.

Data Nicole 1 was a bit surprise before she moans in Data Azure's mouth and slides her tongue in before Data Nicole groped Data Azure's breasts.

Data Azure moans into the kiss and when Data Nicole 1 fondles her breast before she used her right hand to play with Data Nicole 1's folds to give everyone a pretty hot sight.

Data Nicole 1 shudders before moaning again in Data Azure's mouth while Data Cedric and Rachel ,who watches, felt turned on before the duo lose their clothing.

Data Azure noticed before she moved over to give the duo room to join in, though she did focus on licking and sucking various bits of Nicole 1's pussy.

Data Cedric and Rachel grins before a moment later the duo were licking and biting Nicole 1's tits and breasts.

Data Nicole 1 moans and pants for breath while Data Azure used a finger on her pussy before adding a seconds which made her moan more from the feeling.

Data Cedric and Rachel continue their actions before Data Cedric starts playing with Nicole 1's bud after Data Azure moved her head away from it.

Data Azure then used her free hand to finger Data Nicole 1's ass which made her gasp before she groans from both Data Cedric and Data Azure's skillful work while she looked down at the Trio to see what they would do next.

Her question was answered when Data Rachel pinched Nicole 1's nipple before Data Cedric kissed the Lynx's lips.

Nicole 1 moans into the Data double's mouth while she placed a hand on Data's Rachel's head and pets her while Data Azure keeps on pleasing Nicole 1 for a bit before she groans loudly when she came hard and Data Azure had to lick up Nicole 1's juices when she liked the taste and to help make Nicole one's orgasm much stronger.

Data Rachel blushes as she continues this action while Data Cedric continues to kiss Nicole 1 before he slides his tongue in her mouth.

Nicole 1 keeps moaning a bit before she tapped off to breath when she pulled her head back and her body twitched a little on the bed, seems she was backed up or something.

Data Rachel chuckles before she spoke up.

" **Hope you're not tired already. The fun just started."** She said while grinning.

Data Azure then grins before she whispered something to Data Cedric while she had him get Nicole 1 up on her feet on the bed and picked her up after pulling her legs apart for everyone to see while Nicole 1 rests on his dick.

Data Cedric enjoys the feel of Nicole 1's ass cheeks before he had his dick aiming at the Lynx's asshole.

Nicole 1 was surprised Data Cedric would go for there of all places right from the start while Data Azure looked to Data Rachel and said this.

" **Hey Rach, wonder if we should let Cedy here go as is or let him bring out his mask and really give it to her good?, the data I got says she's pretty frisky so I doubt she would hate it, also… want to bring our own addons out?"** Data Azure said while she held her hand over her bud.

Data Rachel took a moment to think on this before she chuckled and said this.

" **Hmmm, I say, let Cedy bring out the mask."**

Data Azure chuckles before she walked over to Nicole one and held her left leg and said this to Data Cedric.

" **Here Cedy, let me lend a hand so you can use yours… and do this to really get you going."** Data Azure said with a grin on her face while she waits for Data Cedric to use his mask while her free hand played with her pussy for a moment to get some juices on it before she used them to lube up Data Cedric's dick while she stroked him.

Data Cedric shudders before he let out a pleased groan before he looked at Data Azure with a grin before speaking up.

" **Sure thing love."** He said before everyone sees his body start to shift.

After he brought his hand to his face, he pulled it own before a white mask with wolf like patterns were seen and the white of his eyes turned black, and a moment later, said this with a fanged grin when he was like another person.

" **Oh yeah, my time to shine!"** Data Cedric? Said while Azure grins before she said this to Nicole 1.

" **Nicole 1, meet the digital version of Cedy's other half and the more rough side that likes to give it good, Data Cedric's hollow… now Data Hollow… I'll aim your tasty dick… so thrust away like you want to reshape her data to take your cock!"** Data Azure said while she grins at Data Cedric's Hollow.

Data Cedric's Hollow chuckled before he spoke up.

" **Hehe. I intend to do that! Just let me have a go at her pussy."** He said.

" **You sure?, I mean her ass does look nice and tempting… why not show how much of an ass man you really are with her, really show how wild you can get."** Data Azure said while she keeps stroking the Data double off.

Data Cedric's Hollow, who let out a pleased groan, did take a moment to think on this before he grins widely and said this.

" **You have a point so fuck it. Let me give that ass a pounding of its life."**

Data Azure grins at that before she aimed Data Cedric's Hollow's dick at Nicole 1's asshole while Nicole one had trouble keeping up with what was going on before blushing when she felt the Data Hollow's dick about to go in her ass.

That's when Data Cedric's Hollow thrusts his dick up in Nicole 1's ass.

" **O-OH FUCK!"** Nicole 1 said before she groans and moans when Data Hollow starts to really pound her ass with a happy look on his face while Data Azure grins at that before looking at Data Rachel and said this.

" **So, want to go first with her pussy and I fuck you or switch it so your in the middle?"** Data Azure suggests while she watched Data Hollow's dick pound away at Nicole 1's asshole.

Data Rachel licks her lips for a moment before she spoke up.

" **How about I let you have first dibs Azy?"**

Data Azure grins at that before she placed a hand over her bud again and after a moment, used a program to make a big dick appear that had cat like properties before she looked to Rachel to see if she did the same.

Data Rachel grins as she does the same thing before her dick starts to appear.

Data Azure then had an idea before she said this.

" **Hey Rach, mind if we… make things interesting for Miss one here?"** Azure said with a grin on her face while she walked up to Rachel and gripped her ass before she led Data Rachel closer to Nicole 1.

Data Rachel groans before she looks at her girlfriend before speaking.

" **What do you have in mind?"**

Data Azure grins at that before she said this.

" **Simple… we both fuck her pussy while Cedy here gives it good to her ass, not the first time since our organic selves did it before, you got that data when the real Sticks and Azure both went to town on your real self's tight pussy."** Data Azure said while she fingered Data Rachel's ass.

Data Rachel shudders from that action before she spoke up.

" **L-Like you wouldn't believe it."**

" **Well then… let's get to fucking."** Data Azure said while she and Data Rachel looked to Nicole 1 to see how she was doing so far while they both aimed their dicks at her pussy.

Data Nicole 1 continues to groan and moan loud before she noticed Data Rachel and Azure with their dicks before wondering what they'll do.

That question was answered when both ladies pushed both of their dicks inside of Nicole 1's pussy, stretching it greatly while the duo groan from how good it felt.

Nicole 1's eyes widen before she shouts this out.

" **OH FUCK!"** She shouts before she feels her pussy getting stretched out by the duo who pushed themselves deeper and deeper till they hit Nicole 1's cervix.

Date Rachel let out a pleased groan before she spoke up.

" **D-Damn… Nice and tight."**

" **Yeah… now a 1 and a 2 and…"** Data Azure said before she and Data Rachel start to thrust their hips as one to match Data Hollow's thrusts which got this reaction from Nicole 1 when all three data doubles went deep in her.

Data Nicole 1 then starts to moan and groan loudly before she keeps saying this.

" **Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"**

" **Oh fuck is right… what kind of program are you?, your programming maybe a lower grade than Pluton's thanks to all the upgrades and what not that he had but you're definitely no slouch with how well made you are, did Millys make you or did you make this form yourself because this is one sweet pussy you have."** Data Azure said with a fanged grin when she and Rachel thrust their dicks faster and faster into Nicole 1's pussy.

Nicole one groans and moans loud before she spoke up.

" **M-Milly made me!"**

" **H-Hehe, well hope you don't mind if we make it hard for Milly to repair you, since we're giving it to you good, might as well make it so it will be a moment you remember for good!"** Data Azure said before she starts to thrust her dick in faster to make it so that she and Rachel were making alternate movements in Nicole 1's pussy.

" **Yeah!"**

Data Rachel said in agreement while Data Cedric's Hollow continues to pound Nicole 1's ass without slowing down.

For a bit the trio keeps on fucking Nicole 1 while Data Azure and Rachel used one free hand each to play with Nicole 1's breasts while they could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Nicole 1 moans loud with ecstasy as she felt her pussy clamp on Data Azure and Rachel's dicks before she climaxed on them.

A moment later, Data Azure, Data Rachel, and Data Hollow yell as one when they fully hilt their dicks in Nicole 1 and came hard in her which quickly made her womb and stomach bloat white a bit.

Nicole 1 moans louder again as her orgasm got stronger when she felt her holes getting filled.

About 10 to 20 seconds later, the trio tapped off before Data Azure said this.

" **Hope your not done yet…. Cedy has yet to get a turn with this sweet pussy of yours… Rach, mind stepping back so I can clean her out or want to join in?"** Data Azure said with a grin on her face when she saw how much Data based semen was flowing out of Nicole 1.

Data Rachel did lick her lips at the sight before she spoke up.

" **Nah you can go ahead Azy. All for you."**

" **Well if you're sure, then time for this cat to get her cream."** Data Azure said before she went between Nicole 1's legs and starts to lick at her ass and pussy where the semen was flowing out.

Nicole 1, who finally catches her breath, shudders before she let out a moan or two while panting as she felt Data Azure eating her ass and pussy out.

Data Hollow who grins at the sight, removed the mask which gave Data Cedric control again while Data Rachel removed her dick while they watched Data Azure eating out Nicole 1's pussy and ass with audible licks and slurps while her ass shakes to and fro.

Data Cedric felt his dick get erect as he enjoys watching his data girlfriend eat out Nicole 1's pussy while Data Rachel feels a bit wet.

A moment later, Data Azure pulled her head away with a slight gasp for breath before she looked to Data Cedric and said this.

" **Hehe, she's all ready for you Cedy, give it to her good, I'm sure Rach and I can find a way to join in after you have your own fun."** Data Azure said while she grins at the Data double.

Data Cedric grins before he spoke up.

" **Thank you my love."** He said before he kissed Azure on the lips.

Data Azure moans into the kiss before she said this.

" **Hehe, better and start fucking her and hurry Cedy or you may not got to this Nicole here."** Data Azure said when she got up and starts walking by Data Cedric and slapped him on the ass to get him going.

Data Cedric did jolt before he grins at Nicole 1 as he leans forward and grabbed her legs before aiming his dick at the Lynx's pussy.

Nicole one gave Cedric a cute blush while she waits for what was about to happen with a look that showed that she was really hoping he fucks her good.

Data Cedric grins before he slides his dick inside Nicole 1's pussy before letting out a please groan from how tight it was.

Nicole 1 lets out a pleased moan when she felt that and her pussy clinched hard on Data Cedric's dick, all in all, she had trouble processing right now when the Data trio made it hard for her to think.

Data Cedric continues to groan as he pushes his dick a bit deeper until a moment later, he was finally at the hilt.

" **Oh, that feels good."** He said before looking at Nicole 1 to see how she's doing.

Nicole 1 moans a but more before she wrapped her legs around Data Cedric's waist before she said this.

" **M-More…"** Data Nicole moans out while she grinds her body on Data Cedric's waist.

Data Cedric, though a bit surprised, chuckles before he said this with a fanged.

" **Oh I'll give you more, beautiful."** He said before he starts to thrust his dick hard in Nicole 1's pussy like if he was an animal in heat.

Nicole 1's eyes widen when Data Cedric starts moving his dick in her while she had a blush on her face when she got complimented by Cedric before she moans and groans from what he was doing while Data Azure walked behind Data Rachel when she was distracted before Data Azure surprised Data Rachel when Data Azure gripped Data Rachel's breasts from behind and starts to play with the large breasts.

Data Rachel at first jolt before she turned her head only to grin at the feline before speaking.

" **Hey Azy."**

" **Hey Rach."** Data Azure said before she kissed Data Rachel on her lips before the duo started to make out heatedly with their tongues fought with one another.

Data Rachel moans in Data Azure's mouth as the duo's tongues fought before the pink hedgehog shift her body till Data Rachel was hugging the feline.

Data Azure then moved her hands to pet Data Rachel lovingly before she slowly kissed her way down her body till she was in front of Data Rachel's pussy and she starts to gently kiss, lick, and suck at various parts of Data Rachel's pussy and bud.

Data Rachel shudders at that action as she blushes before she let out a couple of soft moans.

Data Azure then brings a finger to Data Rachel's ass before she starts to finger it deeply and wiggles her finger in the Data double's ass.

Data Rache jolts before she shudders again after feeling that before she brought her hand to Data Azure's head and lovingly pets her.

Meanwhile with Nicole 1 and Data Cedric….

Seems that they had changed positions and Data Cedric was now fucking Nicole 1 doggystyle while Nicole 1 moans and groans when she really enjoyed what Data Cedric was doing to her.

Data Cedric keeps groaning as continues to thrust hard in the Lynx's pussy before he leans down and gropes Nicole 1's breasts before squeezing them.

" **O-Oh fuck yes C-Cedric!"** Nicole 1 moans out with a pleased look on her face while she could feel the Data double getting close.

Data Cedric could feel his climax approaching as well before he tries to hold it and ups the ante by making his dick vibrate in Nicole 1's pussy while thrusting even harder.

Thankfully for Nicole 1 and Data Cedric, he did last a bit longer while Nicole 1 who was caught off guard came hard on his dick with a loud moan which squeezed Data Cedric's dick tightly which got this from Data Cedric...

Data Cedric growls loud before he climaxed very hard inside Nicole 1's pussy causing her womb to bloat a bit.

Nicole one groans loudly before she had another mini orgasm which tried to milk the double's dick for all it had.

Data Cedric groans from how tight the Lynx's pussy was as he continues to climax before the wolf leans his head in and starts to nip and suck on Nicole 1's neck.

Nicole 1 moans from that while Pluton looked to Nicole 2 and said this when it looked like the for were nearly done.

" **You and your group may start now, from the look of things, the Data double of Cedric will be locked in for a bit, if you want you can change things if you want the data doubles of Azure and Rachel to join in."** Pluton said while he looked to the Data doubles of Rachel and Azure who continue to have their own fun when Data Rachel was sitting at the foot of the bed to keep out of the way while Data Azure keeps licking her pussy with calculated licks when it seemed like Data Rachel was getting close right now.

Data Rachel pants and moans as she could feel her climax getting closer while Nicole 2, who watches, giggles before speaking.

" **I'll keep that in mind, but for now… which one of you wants a shot at this?"** She asked before doing a sexy pose by pushing her breasts up.

Data Lillum grins before she moved towards Nicole 2 and said this to the data doubles of Emerald and Maite.

" **Well you two, seems she's ready… why don't I warm her up before I let Emerald join in, Maite… get Emerald warmed up if you want to have your own fun."** Lillum said with a impish grin on her face before licking her lips at Nicole 2 while Emerald chuckles before he made his clothing vanish in a data themed undressing and he stood there nude and it looked like Pluton got to his medical records because his dick, around 10 to 12 inches in length, 2 to 3 in width, was shown while it was slowly getting erect.

Data Maite licked her lips before she also made her clothes and was completely nude.

If you look closely, you see her breasts are E size but it seems there a cup bigger than before.

Data Emerald grins before he walked over to Data Maite and picked her up under her arms thanks to the 2 foot difference and leaned in to kiss Data Maite to start things out while Data Lillum did the same with Nicole 2, however it seemed Nicole 2 underestimates Data Lillum when her tongue quickly starts to overpower hers and both her hands play with Nicole 2's breasts in just the right ways which showed that her programming was purely tailored for sex.

While Data Maite happily moans in Data Emerald's mouth, Nicole 2 was bit surprise with Data Lillum's actions as she muffly moans in the succubus's mouth.

A moment later, Data Lillum then pushed Nicole 2 onto her back and before Nicole 2 can get her bearings, Data Lillum instantly latched her mouth onto Nicole 2's pussy and starts to eat her out without holding anything back at all and Data Emerald stopped kissing Data Maite after a minute and lifts her up and does the same like Data Lillum and starts to eat out Data Maite's pussy while he held her ass so she wouldn't fall and could enjoy the feel of her ass.

Both Data Maite and Nicole 2 gasps a bit before they start to moan from having their pussies eaten out.

A few minutes pass with Data Emerald and Data Lillum continuing their actions while they could already feel the Data duo they were eating out were already getting close to cumming and Data Emerald and Data Lillum finished them off when they used a couple fingers to finger their asses.

Data Maite and Nicole 2 moans a bit loud from that action as they could feel their orgasms getting closer and closer while feeling their pussies getting wetter.

After a minute, the duo keep their actions up while Data Emerald and Data Lillum were seen to really be turned on when Data Emerald's dick was hard as iron and Data Lillum's pussy was soaking but they kept their actions up while ignoring their own need until...

Data Maite and Nicole 2 threw their heads back as they moan loud before climaxing hard in Data Emerald's and Lillum's mouth.

The Data duo who ate the other data duo out lapped up the juices and what not to help the duo's orgasm's get much stronger before they would tap off.

And stronger it did as Data Maite and Nicole 2 continues to climax for almost 30 seconds before the duo taps of and tries to catch their breath.

However it seemed like Data Lillum would have none of that for Nicole 2 at the moment when she used a programming to summon a dick that matched Data Emerald's before she picked up Data Nicole 2 by the ass and when she aimed the dick after Data Nicole's head fell between her breasts, Data Lillum pushed herself inside and she starts to fuck her mercelessly while Data Emerald was much more gentle when he just set Data Maite on the floor on her feet while making sure she was steady and smiles at her.

Nicole 2's eyes widen as she groans loud while Data Maite looks at Data Emerald before she lovingly smiles at him.

" **So Maite, what do you want me to do?, or do you want to lead this time."** Data Emerald said to show he would switch things up for now if Data Maite wanted.

Data Maite giggles before she softly grasp Data Emerald's dick before stroking it a bit when she said this.

" **I want you to lay comfortably on your back while I suck you off."**

Data Emerald groans a bit before he nods to Data Maite before he slowly walked backwards towards the bed before he sat on it while he scoots back with Data Maite slowly stroking him off before he was laying fully on the bed and he was looking at Data Maite with a lustful look on his face.

Data Maite returns the look before she brought her head close and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the head of Data Emerald's dick.

Data Emerald groans from that while he enjoyed what Data Maite was doing already while Data Lillum had Nicole 2 on her back on the bed while she had her lower half raised so Data Lillum could lift and lower her body while Nicole 2 saw how deep Data Lillum was going and she wasn't even all the way in her yet which show how massive Data Lillum's dick was, there was also the fact that Data Lillum was fully human sized so more so because of the frame difference.

Nicole 2 grinds her teeth a bit while groaning as she can feel Data Lillum's dick going in deeper before the Lynx had this thought.

' _ **So fucking big!'**_

" **What's the matter?, can't take it?, from your specs I thought you overclock guards were made of tougher stuff, but seems the lowest difficulty setting with me is already too much for you huh?, HUH!?"** Data Lillum said with a dominant lustful tone like a dominatrix when she made a couple stronger thrusts before going back to the *Low* level ones.

Nicole 2 groans loud before she looks at Data Lillum with a defiant look before spoke up.

" **Y-Your cock maybe big but… I'm not that weak."**

Data Lillum took that as a challange when she starts to go into the *Normal* difficulty and Nicole 2 could see and feel Data Lillum go deeper into her pussy and push hard on her cervix while Data Lillum grins at Nicole 2's look on her face and her reactions as well.

Nicole 2's eyes widen a bit before she groans and said this.

" **O-Oh fuck."**

Meanwhile while Data Lillum dominates Nicole 2, Data Emerald was petting Data Maite on her head lovingly while he watched her do her own thing.

Data Maite blushes as she looks at Data Emerald with lust and love in her eyes before she opens her mouth and swallows Data Emerald's dick as much as she could before Data Maite starts bobbing her head.

Data Emerald groans from that while he removed his hand to enjoy what Data Maite was doing, however he did use a program he was customized with to make a data themed barrier that was in the shape of a dildo before it starts to rub itself on Data Maite's folds to let her know what was about to happen.

Data Maite did jolt at first when she felt that before she sends Data Emerald a wink which was a signal for him to go for it.

Data Emerald grins from that before he thrusts the dildo deep into Data Maite's pussy before it starts to thrust in and out of her, it was modeled after his size so it wasn't a small sized dildo.

Data Maite muffly moans after feeling that which caused her to double her efforts on sucking on Data Emerald's dick.

However, Data Maite also had a trick up her sleeve before she grabbed her breasts and smothered Data Emerald's dick before the hedgehog starts giving him a titfuck while sucking his dick.

" **O-Oh b-by Chaos M-Maite."** Data Emerald groans out while the data dildo thrusts harder and faster in Data Maite's pussy.

Even though Data Maite groans a bit before moaning, she muffly giggled before she doubles her efforts on really pleasing Data Emerald.

While that happened, Data Lillum pulled Nicole 2 so that she was on all fours like Nicole 1 was and pulled her dick free and shoved herself inside of Nicole 2's ass and thrusts without mercy while she makes a dildo that was pink and it thrusts in and out of Nicole 2's pussy while a third was made and extra long too which shoved itself into Nicole 2's mouth and throat and starts to facefuck her.

Nicole 2's eyes widen from that before she muffly groans from having a succubus's dick and two dildos fucking her holes.

However she did had this thought.

' _ **O-Oh fuck! She's really going all out. But I can't easily give her the satisfaction. Gotta stay tough.'**_

" **Hehe, not bad, might as well go to the *Normal* difficulty if you can take a low level move like this."** Data Lillum said when she sent Nicole 2 a grin before she spanks her ass while thrusting her dick in and out of Nicole 2's ass… seems Nicole 2 underestimated what Data Lillum could do.

Nicole 2 muffly groans as she can feel her ass getting spanked while still trying to pull a tough front.

After a minute, Data Lillum decides to amp things up when the dildo in Nicole 2's pussy starts to vibrate and spin like a drill before Data Lillum gripped Nicole 2's waist and was really fucking her ass now.

Nicole 2 muffly groans loud from that action before she, much to Data Lillum's delight, starts moan before she surprisingly feel her pussy getting wet.

" **Hehe, Godd girl, keep this up and I make repeat visits, for now though… just moan like the slut you are."** Lillum growled out with a dominating tone when she really starts to thrust her dick much deeper then before and after a couple hard thrusts, slams herself balls deep into Nicole 2's ass before she thrusts as hard and as fast as she could while the dildo in Nicole 2's pussy grew bumps while it keeps vibrating and spinning while the dildo in Nicole 2's mouth grew a hole near the tip before it connects to the other end to allow Nicole 2 to breath when it went much deeper then before into her throat and mouth to really give her the facefuck of her digital life.

As Data Nicole groans and moans from this, her strong front starts to fade a little by little as she surprisingly starts to feel how good it was.

Data Lillum grins from that while Data Emerald and Data Maite at the time was in a 69 position somewhat while Data Emerald was fingering Data Maite's pussy while she was sucking him off good.

Data Maite shudders and moans while she sucked on Data Emerald's dick before using one hand to massage his balls.

Data Emerald groans before he lightly starts to use one hand to spank her ass while the dildo appeared and shoved itself into the tight hole before it roughly fucks her ass.

Data Maite jolts a bit before she groans from that action which caused her to speed up her bobbing before using her tongue to lick the head along with the tip.

Data Emerald grins from that while he keeps on playing with Data Maite's holes while Data Lillum and Data Emerald could feel Data Maite and Nicole 2's holes twitching when they were getting close again, this time with Data Emerald and Data Lillum following along this time.

Data Maite and Nicole 2 kept groaning and moaning as their orgasms keep coming closer and closer until…

The duo moans very loud with Data Maite climax on Data Emerald's chest while Nicole 2 climaxed on the dildo in her pussy and on Data Lillum's dick with her ass.

Data Emerald and Data Lillum grit their teeth before yelling when Data Emerald came hard into Data Maite's mouth while Data Lillum came hard in Nicole's 2's ass while the two ride out their orgasms.

Data Maite's cheeks puffed a bit from the amount before she tries to swallow it while Nicole 2 groans loud as she feels her ass getting filled up which caused her orgasm to get stronger.

Data Emerald and Data Lillum grunt for a moment after 20 or so seconds before they tapped off and Data Lillum saw how messy Nicole 2's ass looked when semen splattered out of her ass and around Data Lillum's dick while Data Maite's breasts had a decent coating of semen when she couldn't swallow all of Data Emerald's load.

Data Maite and Nicole 2 grunts as they finally tapped off after 25 seconds.

Data Maite uses her mouth and tongue to clean Emerald's dick while Nicole 2's body shudders a bit while having a little fucked up look on her face.

Data Lillum chuckles before she pulled her dick free before she used a program to clean off Nicole 2 instantly before saying this to Data Emerald and Data Maite before she said this.

" **So you two, who wants to have a round with this slut now?"** Data Lillum said with a grin on her face while Data Emerald looked to her before he looked to Data Maite to see what she thinks while he waits for her to fully swallow his load.

Data Maite pulls her head back before she was finally able to swallow Data Emerald's load before she spoke up while smiling a bit.

" **I'm game. How about you Emerald dear?"**

" **Hehe, I can wait to go a round with her, so go ahead and have some fun Maite, I got Lillum to keep me company."** Data Emerald said while he pats Data Maite's ass a few times in a teasing way.

Data Maite giggles before she activates a program and summons a dick of her own that was the same size as Data Emerald's before she approaches Nicole 2.

Nicole 2 keeps on panting and shuddering before she turned her head to see Data Maite approach with the monster size dick that she had which made her gulp when she was about to get the fuckng of her digital life… again…

Data Maite lifts up Nicole 2 for a moment before she puts the Lynx upside down while holding her legs before Data Maite aims her dick at Nicole 2's folds.

However the hedgehog didn't need a moment to wait before she just slides her dick inside Nicole 2's pussy.

Nicole 2 groans from that while her body was really sensitive from last time which caused her to grip the bed sheets with her hands while she could feel Data Maite's dick go deep in her and from the angle, she could see Maite's pussy and ass and it looked like Data Maite was soaked right now.

Meanwhile with Data Emerald and Data Lillum…

Unlike last time, it seemed Data Emerald was being rough with Lillum when he was pounding away at her ass while he had her on all fours, and thanks to them being around the same size from their human like frames, Emerald was able to really get a good grip on Data Lillum's ass which caused them to sink a bit into the soft round data like flesh which Emerald had fun groping.

Data Lillum was moaning loud before she spoke up.

" **Fuck yes Emerald! Fuck this slutty ass to your heart's content!"**

" **Like I need to be told twice, your designed after the real Lillum so fucking a constant bitch in heat like you is pretty much one of my primary functions so expect me to keep going far after you crash from cumming so hard!"** Data Emerald said with a grin before he starts to spank her ass hard while he keeps fucking her ass, he even made and extra large dildo to fuck her pussy that was begging to be dicked with how soaked it was right now.

" **O-Oh… FUCK YEAH!"** Data Lillum moans loud with ecstasy as she really enjoys this pleasure.

Data Emerald chuckles at that while Nicole 2 with Data Maite was panting, moaning, and groaning when Data Maite was fucking her pussy so much that Nicole 2 had a fucked up look on her face when her pleasure data started to overload and she was getting errors which caused her to say this.

" **F-Fuck me more… M-more!... c-crash me… i-into a… p-pleasing way…. P-please!"** Nicole 2 barely got out while he moans and groans more when all she could think of was the pleasure she was getting.

Data Maite chuckles before she said this.

" **Oh I'll give to you alright!"** She said before going even rougher on her thrusting before using one hand to spank Nicole 2's ass.

Nicole 2 moans and groans more while she had a fucked up look on her face while time went to a couple minutes later, now with positions changed with Data Emerald fucking Data Lillum on her back in a missionary position while he was roughly playing with her breasts and he was fucking her pussy while a dildo enters and exits her ass while he was kissing her on the lips.

Data Lillum moans in Data Emerald's mouth before she wraps her legs around Data Emerald's waist to make him thrust even deeper before Data Lillum wrapped her arms around Data Emerald's back in a loving embrace.

Data Emerald lets her do that while Data Maite and Nicole 2 this time had changed positions as well with Nicole 2 roughly riding Data Maite's dick with her pussy while she played with her own breasts, seems her inhibitions were destroyed because many in the room saw how slutty she was being right now.

Data Maite groans while enjoying the sight before she brought her hands to Nicole 2's hips before Data Maite thrusts her dick up till it was hitting the Lynx's cervix.

Nicole 2 moans and groans more from that before she quickly brought her hands to Data Maite's breasts and gave them strong squeezes and pulls when she focused on Data Maite's nipples.

Data Maite groans and hisses a bit from that's action but enjoys it anyway before doing the same thing to Nicole 2's breasts.

A couple minutes pass before Nicole 2 and Data Emerald could feel Data Lillum and Data Maite getting close before double timing it with their actions to get them to cum hard while they were getting close themselves.

Data Maite and Lillum could tell what the duo were doing as they can feel their climaxes get closer.

A moment later Data Emerald roars before he came hard Data Lillum's pussy while Nicole 2 came hard on Data Maite's dick with a happy look on her face.

Data Lillum moans loud before she climaxed on Data Emerald's dick while Data Maite groans before she hold Nicole 2 down before climaxing very hard in the Lynx's pusdy making her womb bloat up.

Nicole 2 moans more from that while she grinds her hips on Data Maite's dick to help her fire more into her while Data Emerald sucks and licks at Data Lillum's nipples while he moans and groans through his orgasm.

Data Maite and Lillum groans and moans in unison as they kept climaxing before the duo tapped off after 30 seconds.

Data Emerald sighs with relief before he pulled himself free of Data Lillum's pussy, however Nicole 2 seemed to snap and not get enough which caused her to start lifting and lowering her hips on Data Maite's dick while she moans and groans more.

Data Maite was very surprised before she groans a bit before asking Data Emerald this.

" **Uh, a little help dear?"**

Data Emerald looked over at her and Nicole two before he said this.

" **Sure."** Data Emerald said before he walked over to get behind Nicole 2 before he starts to pull her off while Data Maite came hard again to Data Emerald's surprise when Nicole 2 rode Data Maite's overpreleasured dick a bit to much.

Data Maite groans a bit loud as she climaxed again from her dick. Seems this load was a bit bigger than the last one.

Data Emerald sweatdrops from that while he fully lifts Nicole 2 off of Data Maite's dick and he saw her cum hard on herself while Data Maite's semen bursts from Nicole 2's pussy and starts to cover Data Maite in her own cum while Data Lillum licked her lips at the sight, it was like Data Maite was getting a massive bukake right now.

Data Maite groans as she finally taps off after 35 seconds before she tries to catch her breath.

Data Lillum then moved to her before she starts to clean her off the old fashion way when she licks and sucks off the semen from Data Maite's body while Data Emerald used a program to clean off Nicole 2 and set her down near him before he said this when he knelt next to her.

" **Still with us Nicole 2?"** Data Emerald said while he had his face near hers to see if she was still functioning.

Even though Nicole 2 had a fucked up look on her face, she was still breathing which meant she wasn't out yet before she said this.

" **M-M-More."**

" **You sure?, I mean I'm not going to act like Maite and Lillum, want to take this nice and slow?"** Data Emerald asked before he smiles at Nicole 2 with a patient look.

" **N-N-No."** Nicole 2 said with a pleading look.

Data Emerald shrugged before he picked up Nicole 2 a hand on her back and the other on her ass while he starts out by kissing her aggressively.

Nicole 2 let out a pleased moan before she hugged him and kissed back.

After a moment of kissing her, Data Emerald pulled away and after aiming his dick at her pussy, Data Emerald slammed Nicole 2 onto him so that she fully hilts his dick and his bashed into her womb hard which caused Nicole 2 to get many errors and this reaction that Data Emerald heard.

" **O-Oh fuck yes!"** She moans with her tongue hanging out.

A moment later, Data Emerald summoned a couple data hands which took his hand place and starts to lift and lower Nicole 2 onto his dick while Data Emerald looked over to Data Maite and Data Lillum before he said this when he saw the two making out.

" **You two going to be okay while I focus on Nicole 2 here?"** Data Emerald said while he ignored the pleased moans, groans, and calls from Nicole 2 for more which his energy and obliged when they were merciless with their lifting and lowering.

Data Maite, who was still covered by her own cum, pants before she spoke up after pulling her head away..

" **Y-Yeah, I'll be o-okay."**

Data Lillum pulled away from making out with Data Maite after a minute when she let Data Maite say that before she said this.

" **Oh I'm good with cleaning Maite off, show her why your programming is top tier in this foursome."** Data Lillum said which made Data Emerald chuckle before he said this.

" **Alright, have fun ladies, I'll be with you two after I finish things here with Nicole 2."** Data Emerald said before he placed his hands on Nicole 2's hips and starts thrusting with speed which caused his hips to blur which caused Nicole 2 to feel her womb being barraged at sonic speed now.

Nicole 2 moans loud with ecstasy before she said this.

" **O-Oh yes E-Emerald! K-Keep pounding my slutty pussy. B-Breed with me!"**

Data Emerald blinked a few times before chuckling when he said this.

" **Well if you're giving permission, I don't mind if I stick around if were not uninstalled, so better brace yourself, because I'm about to get serious."** Data Emerald said with a grin on his face while his body starts to glow before his hips speed up more before Data Nicole threw her head back and she screams with ecstasy while Nicole 3 shockingly saw Nicole 2 climaxing constantly which caused a real mess on the bed which Emerald ignored while Nicole 2's eyes were glitching out to show icons of all things… hearts?

" **W-Wow… Emerald is really going all out."** Nicole 3 said with a still shocked look.

" **Actually, the real Emerald can do much more than this Data version, but I had to limit this data version with only a few programs to not overload the computer with hundreds, possibly thousands of terabytes worth of data."** Pluton said with a stoic look on his face which was shocking on so many levels… how advanced was Pluton if that many terabytes were not that much to him?

Nicole 3 was very shocked after hearing as she continues to see Data Emerald pounding Nicole 2's pussy to oblivion.

" **You'll probably have to defragment her later since I doubt she would be able to move after all of this, she's already experiencing glitches and errors, should have held back on Data Emerald if a overclocked guard can't take him."** Pluton said with a thoughtful look before Data Emerald roars and shot a large data charged load into Nicole 2 to give her what she wanted and more when he held her on him and her womb bloats greatly with his Data filling her so that she could condense and compile the data like semen into a soon to be newborn program.

" **AAAAHHH!"** Nicole 2 screams with ecstasy as she can feel her womb getting filled greatly as she hugged Data Emerald close.

Data Emerald held her on a bit more before Data Emerald tapped off 20 seconds later before he looked down to Nicole 2 to see how she was doing after going through that barrage.

Surprisingly Nicole 2 passed out with her tongue hanging out but Data Emerald can still see the heart icons on the Lynx's eyes.

Data Emerald chuckles before he said this to Data Maite and Data Lillum.

" **Hey ladies, mind if I just sit out while making sure Nicole 2 is alright?, doubt she will want to move right now, think I caused her to crash in a pleasing way, now I got to wait for her to reboot, though might as well surprise her when she wakes right?"** Data Emerald said while Pluton said this to Nicole 3.

" **If you want, after all is said and done with here, if you Nicole's have a hive mind like thing since your technically the same, then you all can share Data Emerald if you want, same with the other programs here, they have high grade defense programs so they can help with security reasons and help optimize things here, Milly and Tails are those types of programs who can help make more space if they get the chance."** Pluton said while he saw Data Emerald sit on the bed near Data Lillum and Data Maite while he laid down and the two women snuggle up to Data Emerald with Data Emerald rubbing Nicole 2's back in a comforting way.

Somehow, that cause said program to snuggle onto Emerald while Nicole 3 had a thoughtful look before speaking.

" **Well there are other Nicole programs and I have a feeling they're gonna wanna meet you guys and stuff."**

" **Indeed, but for now, it's your turn with Data Sonic, Data Shadow, and Data Tails."** Pluton said while said trio removed their clothing to show off their bodies and erect dicks to the third Nicole and aside from Data Shadow missing an arm of all things, he plus Sonic, and Tails looked toned, Tails less so but still decent and all three dicks looked to be on the large side.

Data Nicole blushes while liking what she saw before spoke up.

" **So… who wants to go first? Unless you all want me to suck your dicks first before the main event."** She said before licking her lips.

The Trio of Data Sonic, Data Shadow, and Data Tails look to one another before the scene went to a minute later with Data Sonic already pounding away at Nicole 3's pussy, Data Shadow doing the same with her ass, while Data Tail's facefucks her when they realized that when it the bedroom, all Nicole's loved to be dominated.

Nicole 3 was muffly moaning loud from how good the pleasure was as she enjoys getting her ass and pussy fuck while sucking on Data Tails's dick.

Pluton then saw that with what was going on, only the three that the Nicole's picked would be able to have their fun before Pluton looked to Nicole 3 and asked this.

" **Since you will be busy and I doubt would have the energy, mind if I go gather some data about this world and everyone else here can find a partner or two to have fun with?"** Pluton said while he ignored his own erection that looked like it hurt a bit, seems he really enjoyed the sight.

However, that's when Pluton heard this voice.

" **Not with that raging boner you're not."**

Pluton raised an eyebrow before he looked to the source of the voice, sounded like Nicole's but more aggressive or dominant.

Turns out it was another Nicole, but this one was wearing a dominatrix outfit.

" **Mind if I ask what kind of Nicole programming that you are?, I can see the main and a couple security Nicole's here, so I wonder who you are."** Pluton said while he looked the Nicole up and down for a moment to get a good look at what she was wearing.

The fourth Nicole grins at Pluton before she spoke up.

" **I'm the type of Nicole that gets pleasure from being very dominant, I also enjoy working virus's good to get the location of their buddies if I'm able and the rest of my group gets rid of them."**

" **Ah, an antivirus program, so if you love being dominant, what is your first order mistress?"** Pluton said while instantly getting in character, though his expression didn't change at all.

Antivirus Nicole grins before she steps forward and surprisingly pushes Pluton on the bed before Antivirus Nicole brought her foot on Pluton's dick.

Pluton grunts from the unexpected move before groaning a little when he felt Antivirus Nicole do that, thanks to his dense programming, it didn't hurt him so he could feel pleasure from what was going on.

Antivirus Nicole continues to grin before she uses her foot to stroke Pluton's dick.

Pluton groans a little from that while he breaths a bit more from that while Antivirus Nicole could see a slight blush on his face before he wondered what she would do next.

Antivirus Nicole chuckles before she spoke up.

" **Awww, looks like someone is enjoying this."** She said as she continues this action.

" **W-Well when a beautiful Mistress like you is the one in charge, I doubt many would complain."** Pluton said while he groans a bit more at what Antivirus Nicole was doing.

Antivirus Nicole blinked when she heard that before blushing at the compliment.

However that still didn't stop the Lynx from still rubbing Pluton's dick before Antivirus Nicole digitally summoned a riding crop before she starts to hit Pluton on the chest.

Pluton grunts a bit each time but thanks to how durable he was, Antivirus Nicole barely made a dent in him and from some kind of recovery program healed any minor wound he had so Antivirus Nicole had a untouched canvas so she could push that healing limit if she wanted to.

Antivirus Nicole continues these actions for a few moments or more before she leans down and took one of Pluton's nipples in her mouth before she starts to bite it a little.

Pluton hissed a bit but he lets her do what she wanted, thanks to the position that she had to take, she left his dick alone and stopped hitting him so all he could feel was Antivirus Nicole working his nipple.

While the Lynx bites one nipple, she uses her hand to pinch and twist the other before alternating it.

Pluton groans a bit more from that while his erect dick was now so hard that veins could be seen pulsing on his dick while a little precum dripped from the tip.

Antivirus Nicole then stops before she looks at Pluton's dick and grins before she asked this.

" **I bet you wanna cum don't cha?"**

" **I-Indeed Mistress… It hurts a lot but I doubt you would let that happen easily right?"** Pluton said while he was still in character.

Antivirus Nicole chuckles before she spoke up.

" **Hehe, cute and smart. But you're right. Not by a long shot."** She said before she activates a program that helps summons what appears to be rope before the Lynx surprisingly tied a knot around Pluton's dick before she spoke up.

" **I'm gonna make sure that those balls of yours swell up nicely. But don't worry, Mistress will still let you feel her pussy."** She said before Antivirus Nicole pulls down a zipper to reveal her wet folds before she got into position after aiming Pluton's dick and just lowers herself down till she can feel it going inside.

Pluton groans from that while he could feel his dick pulsing in Antivirus Nicole's tight pussy, his programming kept the pain to a minimum, but even he had to admit his dick hurts a bit but not to the point of agony while he stayed on the bed to wait for her next order.

Antivirus Nicole groans before shuddering for a second before she spoke up.

" **Ohhh… you sir have one hell of a cock."**

" **And… you have one tight p-pussy Mistress."** Pluton said while his dick pulsed a few times in Antivirus Nicole's pussy.

Antivirus Nicole chuckles before she spoke up.

" **Then I hope you like this."** She said before she starts bouncing her hips up and down on Pluton's dick.

Pluton moans and groans from that while he gripped the bed sheets, he would have done more but considering he was in character, he couldn't move without Antivirus Nicole's order… at least for now.

Antivirus Nicole groans as she continues to bounce while her breasts starts moving before she looks down and asks this.

" **You wanna touch these right?"** She asked as she points at her breasts.

Pluton took a moment to look before he nods in agreement which showed he did want to touch her breasts.

Antivirus Nicole grins before she said this.

" **Then beg for it."**

" **P-Please M-Mistress, let me please your beautiful breasts and body…"** Pluton said while he grit his teeth a bit when his dick pulsed more and more but thanks to the rope, he wasn't able to cum yet.

Antivirus Nicole chuckles, even though blushing from the compliment, before speaking up.

" **Then squeeze them to your heart's content."**

And Squeeze them he did when Pluton removed his gloves and used his hands to grip Antivirus Nicole's breasts before he starts to fondle and grope them in various ways, even took a few times to pinch her nipples while he liked the reaction she gave him.

Antivirus Nicole hisses a bit before moaning as she enjoys having her breasts manhandled which caused her to bounce a bit harder.

Pluton keeps up his actions before he lightly thrusts his hips up a bit when Antivirus Nicole's body dropped down so Pluton could get a bit deeper into her.

Antivirus Nicole moans a bit loud before she leans down and surprisingly kisses Pluton on the lips before biting the bottom lip a few times.

Pluton groans from that while he thrusts a bit harder into Antivirus Nicole's pussy while he got a bit rougher with his fondling.

About a few minutes later, Antivirus Nicole continues to kiss Pluton before the Lynx could feel Pluton's dick pulsing greatly before she pulls her head back before asking this.

" **I bet you're aching so bad to cum huh?"**

" **Y-Yes Mistress…. I-I want to cum so bad…"** Pluton said with a begging tone to his voice while he thrusts harder and faster in Antivirus Nicole's pussy.

Antivirus groans before she grins at Pluton before asking this.

" **Then tell me how badly you want to cum. Give me a reason to let you climax into this slutty pussy of mine."**

" **I-I… I want to cum so bad that my cock feels like its about to explode, p-please Mistress, let me cum!"** Pluton begged while he keeps on thrusting his dick into Antivirus Nicole's pussy with a need to cum but couldn't thanks to the rope around his dick.

Antivirus Nicole chuckles before she moved her hand down to where the rope is before she spoke up.

" **Good boy. And good boys deserve a reward."** She said before she unties the rope which frees Pluton's dick before the Lynx resumes thrusting very hard.

Pluton groans from that before moaning when he could feel his orgasm approaching big time without the rope stopping the flow, it was only a matter of time now…

Antivirus Nicole groans as she bounced faster and harder to make sure Pluton climaxed hard.

And a minute later, Pluton made one last thrust before he hilts Antivirus Nicole and roars when his semen blasts into her womb after he bashed through her cervix and his balls visibly clinch hard when he came hard.

Antivirus Nicole threw her head back as she moans loud from having both her pussy and womb filled up greatly before she climaxed hard on Pluton's dick.

A surprising 40 seconds passed with Pluton finally tapping off before he pants for breath for a second.

Antivirus Nicole taps off after 35 seconds before she lays on top of Pluton and cups his cheeks before Antivirus Nicole spoke up.

" **D-Do you f-feel better?"** She asked before licking Pluton's cheek.

Pluton was quiet for a moment before he said this when his body surprisingly recovered fast.

" **A little, but hope you don't mind…"** Pluton said while he shocked Antivirus Nicole when he flipped her and himself so that he was on top and he used some surprising speed to handcuff Antivirus Nicole's hands together and her feet together, hands and feet separately cuffed.

" **... If I take the lead this time."** Pluton said with a stoic look on his face while his dick stayed erect when he pulled free of Antivirus Nicole's pussy.

Antivirus Nicole was very surprised at the turned tables before she just grins and said this.

" **Ooohh, kinky. My safe word apples."**

" **I'll keep that in mind, but for now…."** Pluton said while he moved so that he crawled over Antivirus Nicole and points his semen and juice covered dick at Antivirus Nicole's face and the tip was near her nose before he said this.

" **I believe your mouth should be put to good use before I go for that ass."** Pluton said with a tone that was like an order, seems he could be both dominant or submissive if he wanted to.

Antivirus Nicole licks her lips before she just opens her mouth and swallows Pluton's dick before she starts to bob head while cleaning it.

Pluton groans from that before he surprised Antivirus Nicole when he starts facefucking her after he saw his dick fully cleaned.

Antivirus Nicole gags at first before she muffly groans as she uses her tongue to lick around.

Pluton took a minute more to let Antivirus Nicole work his dick good before he pulled free and said this when he saw Antivirus Nicole gasping for breath for a moment.

" **Now then, time for that ass."** Pluton said while he turned Antivirus Nicole so that her legs hanged off the bed and starts to get her warmed up by spanking her ass a few times and groping the red cheeks.

Antivirus Nicole yelps a bit before she let out a few pleased groans from that action.

Pluton keeps on going before he switched to her other ass cheek for a bit before he pulled away to stroke his dick when he got behind Antivirus Nicole and gripped her ass cheeks and pulled them apart to show her asshole before he just shoved his dick inside in one go thanks to already being lubed up before he starts thrusting away with strong thrusts.

Antivirus Nicole groans loudly before she said this.

" **O-OH FUCK YEAH! THAT'S THE STUFF! KEEP FUCKING MY ASS… MASTER!"** She said to egg Pluton on.

Pluton didn't need to be told twice while he thrusts harder and faster in Antivirus Nicole's ass before he leaned down and starts to play with her breasts and pinched her nipples roughly, he even bit and nipped at the side of her neck to leave marks that slowly healed thanks to Antivirus Nicole's healing programming.

Antivirus Nicole groans a few times before she starts to moan loud from how good it was before she kept telling Pluton to do it harder.

Pluton thrusts harder when that happened before he spoke up.

" **So my pet, I want to hear how much you love getting fucked, I'm wondering if you dominated Virus's sexually to see if they would try and dominate you, the outfit alone is just begging to fuck a sexy program like you."** Pluton said while he thrusts harder and faster now.

Antivirus Nicole continues to moan loudly before she spoke up.

" **I-I love it very much! A-And I've dominated a bunch of viruses but they're n-nothing compared to you!"**

" **Good to know, maybe I can help those other Antivirus Nicole's feel much better if they're jealous if I come for you later."** Pluton said while he made a thrust to fully hilt himself and gently grinds his hips to let Antivirus Nicole feel how deep he was.

Antivirus Nicole groans loud before she spoke up.

" **F-Fine by me! J-Just make sure y-you're not too tired w-when it's my turn."**

" **Tired?, I go for 10 program's daily in my world so I don't tire easily."** Pluton said before he starts to thrust harder and faster in Antivirus Nicole's ass while he summoned a data dildo that went in and out of Antivirus Nicole's pussy.

Antivirus Nicole groans and moans loudly from that as she tightens her hold on Pluton.

Pluton then keeps on going with fucking Antivirus Nicole while he could feel her getting close, thanks to his own programs, he was nowhere near close now when he was fully using them, he played along with Antivirus Nicole for now and made it easy but now, he would get this program to work for his load.

Antivirus Nicole just moans loud with ecstasy as she enjoys getting her ass pounded before she uses her hands to squeeze the bed sheets even if their still handcuffed.

Pluton then leaned down and used a hand to make Antivirus Nicole look to him before he kissed her heatedly.

Antivirus Nicole blushes brightly before she returns the kiss and slides her tongue in Pluton's mouth while moaning more.

Pluton kept going with fucking Antivirus Nicole for a but while he could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Antivirus Nicole moans loud as she climaxed hard from her pussy before she felt it squirt hard on the dildo while her ass clenched hard on Pluton's dick.

Pluton however just kept going on fucking her ass while he teasingly said this.

" **My My, cumming before your master?, maybe I should give you a punishment of sorts."** Pluton said while he wondered what he should do.

Antivirus Nicole pants after tapping off before she looks at Pluton and said this with a challenging grin.

" **Bring it on. I'll take anything you got."**

Pluton just raised an eyebrow before he said this.

" **Very well."** Pluton said before he summoned a candle and lit it before he starts to drip hot wax onto her ass after he spanked it a few times to get it sore.

Even though Antivirus Nicole hisses while grinding her teeth, she surprisingly enjoys such while shuddering a bit as she can feel hot candle wax dripping on her ass.

Pluton keeps on doing that before he gripped Antivirus Nicole's left leg and turned her so that she was resting on her back while her legs rests against her chest while he removed the cuffs on her legs which made them fall past his body before he starts to drip candle wax onto her nipples and her bud.

Antivirus Nicole's eyes widen a bit before she groans and hisses loudly from that action.

Pluton then went back to fucking her ass after he made the wax in his hand vanish before he waits for the candle wax on Antivirus Nicole's bud, ass, and nipples harden before he roughly starts to pull the wax off which pulled on all three very roughly.

Antivirus Nicole grinds her teeth while her toes curled a bit after feeling that.

Pluton keeps on fucking her while he pulled each bit of wax off while he could feel her getting close after a few minutes again while he was slowly getting close as well.

Antivirus Nicole continues to groan and moan loudly before she uses her ass to tighten greatly around Pluton's dick while her climax kept coming closer.

A moment later, Pluton then said this when he felt himself getting closer and closer.

" **You have my permission to cum my pet, I'll be coming soon and I want to really fire a load into a much tighter hole."** Pluton said while he thrusts faster and faster in Antivirus Nicole's ass.

Antivirus Nicole groans before she spoke up.

" **T-Thank you, my M-Master."** She said while blushing cutely.

Pluton then thrusts harder and harder and faster and faster and sets off Antivirus Nicole off when he gripped her bud between a couple fingers and pinched it hard while twisting it a little…

" **GAAAAHHH!"** Antivirus Nicole moans very loud before she climaxed hard again from her pussy which causes her ass to tighten around Pluton's dick.

A moment later, Pluton groans before he hilts himself in Antivirus Nicole's ass and came hard in her while he keeps on twisting her bud to really get her to lose it.

Antivirus Nicole's orgasm got stronger from that action before she taps off after 45 seconds.

Pluton tapped off 5 seconds after Antivirus Nicole before he pulled his dick free and saw his semen pour from her ass while he had a pleased look in his eyes even if his face didn't change expressions much.

Antivirus Nicole had a pleased look on her face while her body shudders a bit as she enjoys the afterglow.

Pluton however didn't look winded at all before he said this.

" **So, think you can go a few more rounds or did I satisfy you?"** Pluton said while he looked at Antivirus Nicole with a analytical look.

However, it seems Antivirus Nicole was able to surprisingly say this.

" **N-Not yet my hot Master."**

Pluton shrugs a bit before he shoved his dick back into Antivirus Nicole's pussy and starts to really fuck her while the camera went to Nicole 3 after she had things changed after the trio she was with fucked her for quite a bit.

Nicole 3 was moaning loud as she was laying on top of Data Sonic while said hedgehog was fucking her ass. Data Tails at this time was fucking Data Nicole's pussy while Data Shadow was roughly using her breasts.

Data Sonic then used his speed to really give Nicole 3 the ass fuck of her digital life while Data Tails was using his two tails to hold Nicole 3's legs wide while he focused on fucking her pussy and used his hands to play with her bud and he gripped one hip to really get a hold on her.

Data Shadow used one hand to pinch both of Nicole 3's nipples together before he summoned a bra like cloth and had it equip to Nicole 3's chest, which made it much easier for the one armed data double to really fuck her tits.

Nicole 3 was on beyond cloud 9 as she moans loud with ecstasy from how intense the pleasure was.

A few minutes pass with the three data doubles pleasing Nicole 3 in various ways before they were all standing around Nicole 3 while she sucked Data Tail's off and stroked Data Sonic and Data Shadow off.

Nicole 3 would sometimes alternate by putting her mouth on a different cock and moved one hand to stroke the other while making sure to give the three data doubles equal pleasure.

Said doubles grunt and groans while they could feel themselves getting close to finishing.

Nicole 3 could feel it as well which caused her to double time on the data trio's dicks.

A moment all three let out loud groans before Data Shadow came in her mouth while Data Tails and Data Sonic came hard on Nicole 3.

Nicole 3 shudders from feeling Data Sonic's and Data Tails's cum covering her body while she tries to gulp down Data Shadow's load.

All three took about 20 seconds to finish cumming in or on Nicole 3 before they tapped off to pant for breath while they looked at Nicole 3 to see how she was doing.

Nicole 3 pants as she tries to catch her breath while enjoying having her body covered in cum.

The Three data doubles took a moment to catch their breath before Data Sonic looked at Nicole three before he said this.

" **Hehe, seems you're the last one left and plenty of us, why not take a bit to clean up and recover before going to the others."** Data Sonic said while everyone else looked to Nicole 3 with grins or looks of lust on their faces.

Nicole 3 blinks for a second before she looks at Nicoles 1 and 2 to see how they're doing.

Nicole 1 was panting for breath on the bed while Data Cedric, Data Azure, and Data Rachel were sitting next to her with grins on their faces while they looked at Nicole 3, Nicole 2 was still trying to reboot after what she went through and one eye managed to recover and close which showed she was sleeping now while Data Emerald was rubbing her back with Data Lillum and Data Maite snuggling up to Data Emerald.

Nicole 3 sweatdrops for a moment before she chuckles while rubbing the back of her head before speaking.

" **Looks like I have a lot of work to do."**

" **Eh, we can wait, can't have all of you crash on us, pretty sure things would get bad if so."** Data Sonic said when he saw Antivirus Nicole cumming on Pluton's dick with him filling her again before she fell back on the bed and she shudders and moans before passing out.

Nicole 3 sweatdrops again before she spoke up.

" **You're right on that."**

Pluton then pulled free of Antivirus Nicole's pussy before he said this to Nicole 3.

" **Since we're done then, I am going to head back to the memory banks so I can learn more about this world, hopefully the security there will let me pass with no issue now."** Pluton said while he cleaned his body off and re-equipped his gloves.

" **I don't think there will be once they know what you can do."** Nicole 3 said with a sly smirk.

" **Maybe, but I'll see when I get there, if you'll excuse me."** Pluton said before he teleports back to the Memory bank area in a flash of data based light which left the 4 Nicole's in the bedroom with the data doubles with 3 of the 4 Nicole's out like lights.

Nicole 3 then looks at everyone else before she said this.

" **Well time for me to get clean then."** She said before with the snap of her fingers, all the cum digitally disappeared from her body.

The Data doubles just looked to one another and shrug before the scene went back to Pluton who appeared near the scanner at the memory bank area before he starts walking to the entrance were the two powered up Overclocked Nicole's are waiting.

The first Overclocked Nicole notices Pluton before she spoke up.

" **State your business stranger."**

" **Simple, I am a visitor who is looking for information, here are my credentials and I have already helped 4 Nicole's, one of the the main Nicole, and the second is an Antivirus Nicole, relax and have data doubles of the people listed on this as well so you may see them and have fun with them if you need to relax."** Pluton stoically said while he sent a few windows to float in front of the two Nicole's to see the info and data he had and while some of it seemed out there, with the info of this world already knowing about different dimensions, it wasn't too far fetched to see Pluton's reasoning for being here.

The two Overclock Nicoles starred with wide eyes as they watch each window before the second one spoke up.

" **Okay. Your story checks out."**

" **Thank you, and my apologize if you two had trouble with the data, but if you two want to relax later if I'm still around, I'm more than happy to help even if my face doesn't show it."** Pluton said while he gave the duo the same stoic expression.

The two Overclocked Nicoles blushes a bit when they realized what Pluton before the first one spoke up.

" **W-We'll make sure to remember that."**

Pluton nods before he walked by the two Overclocked Nicoles and enter the memory bank before he starts to gather data about the world he was in before the scene went to Vector and Rouge while they seemed to be going another round in Vanilla's house.

* * *

 **Vanilla's house/ Vanilla's living room/ Vector, Rouge**

Now while the camera went into the house, the scene showed Vector while he was fucking Rouge's ass while she was on all fours while Vector still listens to the news about anything with the Chaos Emerald's, and he did heard a few things like some people getting genders mixed up or people getting into heated states lately on the news, but those locations were too far to run on foot so he gave Vanilla a call and she told him that she would call Knuckles in a bit to see if he could use the Master Emerald to pinpoint their locations which left things here and now with Vector waiting and he was pounding Rouge's ass to the point that she could barely stand.

"This getting crazy." Vector said as he continues seeing the news while pounding Rouge's ass hard before spanking her a bit.

Rouge could only moan and groan while she felt like she wouldn't walk for days after this while the duo keep going with their fun and didn't notice a portal open from the ceiling until a light from it got their attention.

"What the?" Vector said as he stops his actions after looking at the portal.

Rouge did the same when she looked to the portal to see a blindfolded Amy falling out, a royal looking Blaze, and to her blushing face and confusion, a more toned Vanilla of all people who fell onto the ground next to them before they groan from the landing.

Vector had the same reaction as well before he pulls his dick out of Rouge's ass before he asked this.

"What is going on here?! Who's the feline? Vanilla, why did you appear through a portal? and… Amy? What happened to you? You look so… different and… why are you wearing a blindfold?"

"Ugh, first off, this is Blaze, or an alternate one, second, I'm an alternate Amy from a different Dimension, the blindfold is because I've lost my eyes and use a different way to see things, and this Vanilla is different because she trained a lot and can kick ass." AC Amy said while she sat up and rubbed her head while AC Vanilla and AC Blaze did the same while they slowly got their barings before they, and in AC Amy's way, saw what was going on with Vector and Rouge before AC Amy said this.

"Huh, didn't expect to see you and Rouge together, guess the multiverse is a strange place indeed." AC Amy said when she saw what was going on.

Vector was confused before he spoke up.

"What did you mean like that? Were you expecting someone else? I'll have you know that I'm in a happy relationship with my beautiful Vanilla. The one on this world. Rouge here is our special pet."

"Well that's interesting to hear, but I'm not in a relationship with my world's Vector, he's married to a lovely crocodile woman and I'm in a relationship with a man named Emerald." AC Vanilla said while she blinked a few times before blushing a bit when she saw how big Vector was and how slutty Rouge looked with AC Blaze doing the same.

Rouge sees the duo starring while Vector was surprised to hear this before speaking.

"Well I guess I can't argue with the dimension thing so I guess I should say congrats for the other me and I guess congrats on yours as well." He said while looking at AC Vanilla.

"Thank, though I guess I should say that we came here to help with the Chaos Emeralds of this Dimension, we can explain more but you and this Rouge look busy so we can wait for you two to finish if you want." AC Vanilla said when she got up from the ground with AC Blaze and AC Amy doing the same.

Vector and Rouge blinked in surprise before Rouge finally spoke up.

"W-Wait… You're gonna watch us finish what we were doing?"

"Well it's not the first time I watched Emerald take another woman to bed, sometimes I joined in, and thanks to Lillum, a succubus or female sex demon, I'm not picky about lovers so to speak, and Amy and Blaze here are lovers with Sonic and sometimes have threesomes with him." AC Vanilla said with a straight face while AC Amy and AC Blaze blushed a bit from that being mentioned.

Vector and Rouge were shocked to hear that before Rouge asked this.

"Really? The Sonic of your world is in relationship with them two?"

"Indeed, and I will admit that Lillum sometimes talked Emerald into having a foursome with me involved, sometimes not with her so while that Vector and I are not in a relationship, we are sexfriends and his wife did enjoy joining in as well… and I must say that your not too shabby of a Vector." AC Vanilla said while she grins at Vector with a lustful look in her eyes.

Vector, though surprise, did blush when he heard that before saying this.

"T-Thanks. A-And I can say the same to you."

"Why thank you, but my friends here and I are worried for our friends if they are nearby, they should have fell out of similar portals, so is there a phone I can use?, I would use mine but I'm not sure if it would work here and I may get blocked or something." AC Vanilla said while she smiles at Vector.

Vector did blush at the smile which reminded him about his Vanilla before Rouge asked this.

"Wait, how many of you are coming? Is one of them another me?"

"Hmmm no but Emerald is here along with Lillum, so they could find themselves here, there is also Cream from my world, the Sonic of my world, a man named Demonga, a cat mobian named Azure who could be Blaze and Sonic's daughter, Lavender, Amy and Sonic's daughter, Rachel, an alternate version of Sonic and Amy's daughter, Cedric, Azure and Rachel's boyfriend, A man named Demonga who in his world is an alternate lifeform like Shadow in the shape of a human who is more combat oriented, and Pluton, a robot who is protective of Cream like Emerald is and Pluton normally sticks around Cream when he's not busy running the security system of Angel City, the place were many of us live in our Dimension." AC Vanilla said with a smile.

Vector and Rouge were shocked at the story before Vector spoke up.

"Wow. Can't believe someone could be on par with your world's Shadow. Along with the fact that your Sonic has two daughters and one of them is dating this Cedric fellow. Although why did you say that this Azure could be Sonic and Blaze's daughter?" He asked while he and Rouge were confused.

AC Blaze looked a bit down from that before AC Vanilla spoke up.

"Blaze's daughter has memory issues and we learned a bit ago that Azure is her but because of a certain incident, followed by another, the first switched what is known as a dark side with the original Azure and because of that switch, their memory got messed up, and because of a certain incident, her memories of everyone in Angel City got well… scattered so to speak which took time to get back, so that further complicated things until it was settled, but she is healthy and safe now, and learning things and whatnot so I hope that helped with your questions so far." AC Vanilla said while she gave the duo a patient look.

Vector and Rouge were shocked at the story while feeling a bit bad for AC Blaze before Vector spoke up.

"I believe so. I'm very sorry to hear that Miss Blaze. I may not know her but hopefully your daughter will remember."

AC Blaze shook her head before she said this.

"No need to worry, Azure is tough and whether or not she fully regains her memories or not, she is still my daughter and she is doing well in Angel City." AC Blaze said with a smile on her face.

"That's good. Hopefully this Cedric and Rachel person treats her well." Vector said.

"Indeed, and they have." AC Blaze said while she looked to AC Amy who smiles at her while AC Vanilla smiles at the duo.

Vector smiles a bit before he spoke up to AC Vanilla.

"There's a phone in the kitchen. You can use that to call your friends or mine if they probably met one or two them just in case."

"Thank you Vector, maybe while I call everyone if possible, and if we have to wait here, maybe Blaze, Amy, and I can thank you for your help, knowing what everyone else is possibly doing, I doubt Emerald or Sonic can complain if we have fun with others here." AC Vanilla said with a grin on her face to the duo before she walked towards the kitchen while her ass shook a bit to tease Vector and Rouge.

Rouge blushes when she saw it while Vector felt his dick twitches in excitement when he saw AC Vanilla walk to the kitchen.

A few minutes pass before AC Vanilla said this with a serious look on her face.

"Good news and bad news depending on how you take it, seems I was able to get in touch with Emerald and Cedric and they have landed safely, though it seemed they ran into their own issues, Cedric, Lavender, and Cream ran into Sol but because of some issues, they had to leave her alone and the Sonic and Tails of this world were transformed into women while Tails or Milly as she is now called still has a dick and it seemed the Cream of this world got hit with another Emerald's blast and got a dick as well, also there is this Sally woman who got pulled into this world it seems, so it looks like the blasts effects stack on one another." Vanilla said while AC Amy and AC Blaze looked to one another with both curious and worried looks.

Vector and Rouge were shocked to hear that more of their friends had experienced other blasts from the Chaos Emeralds before Vector asked this.

"Who's Sol?"

"A corrupt alternate version of Blaze here from this world's future that got erased, she came into this dimension by force and it caused the Chaos Emeralds, already unstable in nature, to be unstabilized further, so we came here to fix things."

Vector and Rouge were surprised to hear that before Rouge spoke up.

"So this alternate… Blaze is in our world and is the reason the Emeralds are acting up? Not only that but Cedric, Lavender and your Cream, somehow ended up meeting… Sol and were able to get out. Did Cedric say where this Sol woman is?"

"Well Cryptic Castle it seems, looks like Sol is trying to upgrade the place." AC Vanilla said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Vector and Rouge were surprised when they heard about that place before Rouge spoke up.

"Cryptic Castle? That creepy dump was owned by Eggman till he abandoned it after Shadow went over."

"Yeah, that place, heard that place wasn't in the best condition and everyone from Angel City needs to train to level up so to speak, you see in order to not draw attention to ourselves and protect Dimensions, when we jump to a new Dimension, our power is set to level 1 in RPG terms, it's like one of those games where you get all the skills and abilities you have, but they are much weaker then normal, that make sense so far?" AC Vanilla said while hoping that term got to the duo.

Even though Vector and Rouge blinked they seemed to nod in understanding before Vector spoke up.

"So you're gonna wait till the rest of your friends arrive or is there a meeting spot?"

"We're the first one's here so to speak, our landing was unstable and we got separated into different areas, if we can talk to this world's Knuckles and get to the Master Emerald, we could talk to our world's Master Emerald and give it the location for everyone to meet up at, but for now we haven't located Demonga, Azure, and Rachel, I would like to find them first before we set a meeting point." AC Vanilla said while she, AC Amy, and AC Blaze looked a bit worried for the trio.

Vector and Rouge sees the worried looks before Rouge spoke up.

"Well if you want to talk to Knuckie, then you might need to borrow a plane from Tails… er Milly. Though if you need to get their fast, I can use my G.U.N. credentials to get a plane for you to go to Angel Island. It's by the ocean but Knuckie is trying to move it close."

"Why thank you Rouge, I wouldn't want to be a bother though since you and Vector here seem busy, if you could just point us in the direction of Milly's home, we can leave, though from what Emerald told me, I don't think it would be much different here or there since Lillum talked everyone there into an orgy and Emerald revived the Cosmo of this world, so not sure what to do now." AC Vanilla said while she looked thoughtful.

Vector and Rouge were shocked when they heard the part about Cosmo before Rouge spoke up.

"Whoa whoa whoa… Did you just say that this… Emerald guy revived Cosmo? And she's actually alive?"

"Indeed, Emerald is a great guy, he started out as a regular human but because of various incidents thanks to a group led by a horrible man named Bordux which our worlds Robotnik joined after a few… horrible… events that Robotnik caused, Emerald gained the ability to revive a person completely, but at the cost that if he died, his soul would be destroyed, and that was before Robotnik joined Bordux, you see where we're from, we have a group of Dimensional warriors called Guardians and the head of them are the Elemental's, guardian deities that watch over the Master Emerald, Emerald is one of them when his father figure, Nocturn, a sealed Elemental thanks to Bordux's scheme, sacrificed himself to get Emerald where he is now… honestly I can explain more, but if you're in trouble and if Emerald's nearby, you can guarantee he will come running to help, thanks to the Fragment of the Master Emerald in his chest and the Master Emerald itself, he can be revived from the Master Emerald since the revival skill severed his link with the afterlife, a costly skill but it helped many times." AC Vanilla explained while AC Amy and AC Blaze got hardened looks on their faces when Robotnik was mentioned.

Vector and Rouge were shocked when they heard that before Vector spoke.

"Wow, sounds like this Bordux character is worse than fighting Eggman."

"Like you wouldn't believe, and he's no slouch in combat either, he can take Emerald in combat as well even if Emerald is stronger, his mind is that sharp and our Robotnik… is more bloodthirsty then the normal… lets just say a creation of his is the reason why Amy's eyes are missing…. Or more like cut out…" AC Vanilla said while AC Amy looked to Rouge and Vector before she lifts her blindfold… to show scar tissue and what not that were where her eyes originally were… it was like her eyes were never even there in the first place…

Vector and Rouge starred with wide eyes while paling greatly after seeing that before spoke up.

"O-Oh… Oh God." She said before feeling like throwing up.

AC Amy saw that in her own way before she said this after she lowered the Blindfold.

"Sorry about that, just wanted to show proof that our Robotnik is a lot more dangerous then you would think." AC Amy said while AC Blaze went to hold her hand gently when she saw Amy's body shuddering from the anger and the memory…

Rouge had to sit down for a moment so she can calm down before she spoke up.

"Sorry it's just… I've seen things happen but what happened in your world really affected me. Sorry again for that reaction."

AC Amy chuckles for a moment before she said this.

"No worries, though don't blame me if you see me trying to kill a bad Eggman anytime soon, where we're from, in the Guardian business, we get our hands dirty in order to do a lot of good, besides where is the sexy bat who takes what she wants and does it in a teasing way that a lot of guys and gals love at?" AC Amy said while she went over and sat next to Rouge and rubs her back to help calm her down.

Rouge did blush before she sent AC Amy a slight smirk before she spoke up.

"She hasn't left and never will."

AC Amy smiles at that before she said this.

"Nice, and while I hear your this world's Vector and Vanilla's… pet so to speak, doesn't mean you can't at least get with the Shadow of Knuckles of this world, or who knows, but that's just my thoughts on things but you seem to have a lot of fun with Vector here, and while I have my Sonic, I can at least admire this Vector's… size so to speak." AC Amy said while grinning at Rouge.

Rouge did blushed a bit brightly when she heard that while Vector blushes but smiles and felt a bit proud of himself.

AC Vanilla then spoke up when it seemed the mood was improved thanks to Amy just now.

"Well this is nice to see, but if Milly and the others are busy, do you want us to stick around Vector?, who knows, the other me may drop in and who knows, you could have fun with two sexy rabbits, and Amy and Blaze if they are interested." AC Vanilla said while grinning at Vector.

Rouge was a bit surprise when she heard that while Vector, who felt the same thing, was also feeling a bit excited at the option as evidence from his twitching dick before the crocodile detective said this.

"Well… I don't mind if you three want to stick around. More the merrier. Only if you guys want to."

"Well I don't mind personally, I mean I did have some fun with my world's Vector so no stranger with having some fun, good thing we know an anti pregnancy spell so no worries about knock ups." AC Vanilla said with a smile on her face while AC Amy blushed a bit before she said this.

"Well… not the first time I was pulled into an orgy, so I guess I can have some fun." AC Amy said while AC Blaze blushed more before she said this.

"I… don't see why not as well, Lillum did pull me into interesting things." AC Blaze before everyone jolts when they heard this.

"Well that makes things easy to understand when I got a call from Cream, she filled me in on what was going on soon after this other me called this Emerald person." Vanilla said while she walked into the room and next to AC Vanilla, seems she walked through the backdoor or something since she set her purse on the table in the middle of the room.

"Vanilla you're back." Vector said with a happy tone.

"Indeed, and I overheard most of what's going on and I must say, you must be lucky Vector to have plenty of women going after you for sex alone, bit of a 180 huh?" CS Vanilla said with a teasing grin on her face.

Vector blushes as he rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"P-Pretty much."

AC Vanilla chuckles before she said this to CS Vanilla.

"Well to give manners to this world's me, mind if we have some fun with Vector, Rouge, and yourself as well?, there are three of us and three of you so I think it would be fair to split in three groups if you want." AC Vanilla said while grinning at CS Vanilla.

CS Vanilla did have a thoughtful look on her face before she chuckles and spoke up.

"I don't see why not. I had been to some threesomes. Though it would be interesting to do it with another me." She said with a grin of her own.

AC Vanilla grins back before she surprised CS Vanilla when she surprised her with a kiss on the lips which made AC Amy and AC Blaze blush brightly when they saw AC Vanilla hug CS Vanilla and squeezed her breasts.

Rouge and Vector were feeling the same thing though Vector was feeling very turned on when he saw CS Vanilla returns the kiss after getting over her shock before the adult rabbit mobian slides her tongue in AC Vanilla's mouth.

While the two doubles continue to kiss one another AC Amy just shrugged before she looked at Rouge with a grin on her face before she surprised the Bat Mobian by kissing her on the lips as well, starting another makeout session.

Rouge was indeed very surprised at this sudden action before a moment later, Rouge went with it and wraps her arms around AC Amy before the bat mobian pulls the female hedgehog down on the couch while still making out with her.

AC Amy then starts to pet Rouge's body while AC Blaze blushed more from the sudden make out session while she had trouble with doing anything, it was one thing to do it with AC Amy and AC Sonic, it was another to just jump someone like that, she was royalty and to top it all off, she was more reserved then AC Amy or AC Sonic so she wasn't the most outgoing person for sex… though the sight did cause her to get a bit heated from the display.

That's when Vector got next to AC Blaze before he spoke up.

"Guess it's just you and me now. Though if you don't want to I can understand."

AC Blaze blushed a bit before she said this.

"W-Well I don't mind, was just caught off guard, and never… well… tried anything with someone of your size… body I mean…. Sonic is normally around my height so… kind of worried things may not work right here." AC Blaze said shyly when she looked up at Vector.

"I see hmmm… well if you want we could do it slowly and see how far we go. If its too much I'll stop right away." Vector said.

AC Blaze blushed before she nods at the Large crocodile before she said this.

"Well… how do you want to start, I already know what to do but unlike Amy or Vanilla, I don't get around much compared to them, though I should remove my clothing to keep it from getting dirty..." AC Blaze said to Vector while she went to remove her clothing.

Vector watches AC Blaze remove her clothing one by one before he starts to enjoy seeing some parts of her body being shown.

AC Blaze's body was leith yet toned looking and her breasts were a respectible C cup in size which was housed in a fancy looking bra while she removed her shoes and pants to show equally fancy lacy panties that looked seductive with their red coloring, all in all, AC Blaze looked strong, tough, and beautiful all in one package.

Vector let a slight whistle as he eyed AC Blaze up and down before the crocodile spoke up.

"Very nice. Your world's Sonic is one lucky hedgehog."

AC Blaze blushed a bit at that before she said this.

"And your Vanilla is one lucky Rabbit to have you as well." AC Blaze said to the crocodile detective.

Vector blushes as well before he spoke up.

"Thanks." He said before he got a bit closer to AC Blaze till his snout was touching the feline's lips.

That's when Vector slides his tongue out and licks at the entrance of AC Blaze's lips.

AC Blaze let out a slight gasp which gave Vector a moment to have his tongue enter her mouth to kiss AC Blaze deeply while she moans into the kiss.

Vector continues to kiss AC Blaze before he brought his hands down to the feline's ass and gave them a gentle squeeze.

AC Blaze moans from that while she used her hands to feel Vector's dick and was impressed with his size before she used both hands to stroke him off.

Vector did moan from that as well as he continues to squeeze AC Blaze's ass before he decides to slip one hand into the feline's panties before Vector starts rubbing AC Blaze's folds.

AC Blaze moans from that while her body shudders from Vector's touch while AC Vanilla at the meantime, undressed in front of CS Vanilla and showed her well muscled body to her while she waits for CS Vanilla to do the same.

CS Vanilla, who blushes at her double's toned body, removed her clothes before she showed AC Vanilla her nude body along with a dick.

AC Vanilla was a bit surprised by that, but since she heard about the effects of the Emerald's so far, all she did was grin before saying this when she walked close to CS Vanilla.

"Wow, guess this must be an improvement if you were able to give it good to Rouge here… why don't I see how it tastes…" AC Vanilla said before she knelt down and starts to stroke off CS Vanilla to get her warmed up first.

CS Vanilla did shudder at her double's touch before she spoke up.

"Go right ahead."

AC Vanilla grins before she starts to lick the head of her double's dick a few times before she took 1/4th of it into her mouth and starts to bob her head back and forth while her right hand keeps on stroking the rest of CS Vanilla's dick.

CS Vanilla shudders at the feel of AC Vanilla's mouth on her dick before she let out a light moan before using one hand to pet AC Vanilla's head.

AC Vanilla blushed a bit from that while she bobbed her head faster and took CS Vanilla's dick a bit deeper into her mouth while stroking her off at a faster rate.

CS Vanilla pants before moaning a bit more from how good it was before speaking.

"O-Oh fuck."

Meanwhile with AC Amy and Rouge, it looked like the two were well into the act with AC Amy in the nude but kept her blindfold on while she was eating Rouge's pussy out with surprisingly expert licks.

Rouge had a slight blush on her face as as pants and moans from having her pussy eaten out before speaking.

"O-Oh fuck you're good."

AC Amy chuckles before she said this.

"I had plenty of practice, now just lay back and relax and let me work my magic." AC Amy said before she went back to eating Rouge out.

Rouge resumes to moan before she brought one hand to her left breast and starts to play with it for a moment.

AC Amy chuckles again but only licked and ate Rouge out at a faster rate while the camera went to AC Blaze and Vector while Blace was kneeling in front of Vector and was using her scratchy cat like tongue to lick at the tip of Vector's dick.

Vector let out a pleased groan as he shudders a bit before using one hand to softly pet AC Blaze's head.

Ac Blaze blushed from that before she went lower to lick and suck at Vector's large balls before she opened her mouth wide and took one in before she starts to lick and suck at it hard while she stroked Vector off.

Vector let out another pleased groan before he spoke up.

"O-Oh fuck... B-Blaze."

AC Blaze keeps on going before she pulled her head away and starts to focus on the other large ball while she used on hand to stroke Vector off while her other hand went to play with the tip of his dick.

Vector did grind his teeth a bit as he was really enjoy what AC Blaze was doing before the crocodile pets her head again letting the feline know she's doing great.

AC Blaze then pulled her head away after she worked his balls good before she moved so that Vector's dick was resting on her chest after she removed her bra and was now grinding herself on Vector's dick while she let her body heat rise to let him feel how hot she was.

Vector shudders while groaning from how warm Blaze was still enjoyed it either way.

AC Blaze then surprised Vector when she used a hand to grip his dick while she used the other to rub the tip of her finger on the tip of his dick before she starts to tease his urethra a bit when she wiggles her finger on the hole which showed what she would do next to the crocodile and gave him enough time to back out if he wanted.

Vector, though groans, sees the message before he shook his head which meant that he wants to keep going.

AC Blaze nods before she slowly pushed a finger into Vector's dick before she starts to finger his urethra while making sure her claw was retracted to make sure she didn't harm him.

Vector groans a bit loud before saying this.

"O-Oh fuck yeah."

AC Blaze blushed a bit from that while she keeps on doing what she was doing to Vector while CS Vanilla could see what was going on on her end.

"My my, seems this Blaze is really pleasing Vector here. Probably give me some good ideas as well." She said.

AC Vanilla noticed as well before she grins a bit after pulling her head away before she said this.

"Well then, why don't I show a little trick that I picked up then…" AC Vanilla said before she moved to have CS Vanilla's dick sandwiched between her large breasts and after a moment, opened her mouth to show a very long tongue to some surprise before AC Vanilla said this.

"A spell that Lillum taught me… really helpful for pleasing a woman…" AC Vanilla said before she starts to lick at the tip of CS Vanilla's dickhead before her long tongue went into CS Vanilla's dick and starts to thrust in and out while she moved her breasts up and down on the dick.

CS Vanilla was indeed surprise before she blushed brightly as she shudders before moaning a bit loud when she spoke up.

"O-Oh my." She said as she pant and moan a bit.

AC Vanilla chuckles when she was just getting started, but she just focused on pleasing CS Vanilla for now while Rouge saw what was going on… right before she felt Amy's tongue go deep in her pussy and wiggle around when AC Amy used the same trick.

"O-Oh fuck. D-Did you guys l-learn this from that Lillum woman?" Rouge asked as she moans a bit more.

AC Amy pulled her head back and said this with a dominant tone.

"Yup, and much more to please this slutty pussy of yours, better brace yourself because I'm going to make you squirt so hard that the couch will have to be replaced… did it before and I can do it again." AC Amy said before she went back to giving Rouge the tongue fuck of her life.

Rouge then starts to moan loud while her face blushes a bit deeply from how good the pleasure is.

Amy then used her right hand to poke and prod at Rouge's asshole while her finger glows with a green energy before she pushed it in and the energy worked to clean her ass out as well as make it so that Rouge would only feel pure pleasure before she starts to finger the juicy ass without mercy.

Rouge jolts a second before she really moans loud from that action before a few minutes later, Rouge feels her pussy twitching a bit.

AC Amy keeps on fingering her ass while she used her elongated tongue to please Rouge more and more until…

Rouge moans loud before she climaxed a bit hard on AC Amy's face and tongue.

AC Amy just lapped up the juices while she keeps on fingering Rouge's ass to help make her orgasm stronger.

Luckily for the pink hedgehog, Rouge's orgasm did last long for about 35 seconds before the bat mobian finally taps off.

AC Amy then pulled her finger and tongue free of Rouge's holes before she said this.

"Hehe, thanks for the treat Rouge." AC Amy said while she pulled her tongue that was covered in Rouge's juices into her mouth.

Rouge pants for a bit as she tries to catch her breath before speaking up.

"M-My… p-pleasure."

AC Amy then chuckles when she leaned back and said this.

"Hehe, well why don't we take things a step further, just give me a moment to get something." AC Amy said before she had something appear in her hand with a flash of light.

Rouge looked up to see what AC Amy brought out.

Turns out it was an odd looking dildo with a dial at the base before AC Amy said this.

"Another toy of Lillum's just give me a moment more." AC Amy said while she placed the dial part on her body where her bud was and held the dildo before turning the base and a click was heard before a dark light was seen right before Rouge saw that the dildo actually turned into a dick that was attached to AC Amy who grins at Rouge's expression.

Rouge's eyes widen in shock when she saw that before saying this.

"Oh. My. God."

AC Amy grins at Rouge's stare before she said this.

"Well if you don't think its real… why not give it a touch… or lick… or suck…" AC Amy said while she grins when she angles her body back to let her dick, around 8 to 10 inched in length, 2 to 3 in width, stand like a tower for Rouge to admire if she wanted.

Rouge gulps before she brought her hand out and slowly grasps AC Amy's dick before Rouge had this thought.

' _S-So real.''_ She thought before she slightly starts to stroke AC Amy's dick.

AC Amy groans from that before she said this.

"Oh yeah… really stroke that cock, unlike in this world, we can remove this naturally if we want to have some pure woman on woman fun or with a man like normal, who knows, maybe Lillum could pass a few out if she stops by this Dimension in the future." AC Amy said while shuddering at Rouge's handiwork.

Rogue blinks a bit in surprise when she heard that though deep down… she doesn't actually mind that at all.

That's when she said this.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Rouge said while still stroking AC Amy off.

AC Amy moans from that while she lets Rouge examine her dick up close while AC Blaze stopped what she was doing with Vector to say this.

"Mind we go further?" AC Blaze asked before she gently licks the tip of the dick like she was trying to soothe it or something for Vector, even if it did have the opposite effect, she did look really cute right now.

Vector did shudder a bit while blushing from how cute AC Blaze was before the crocodile spoke.

"I-If you want, sure."

AT Blaze blushed a bit at the look she was given before she said this.

"Alright, just lay still for now and let me do the work." AC Blaze said while she stopped what she was doing to climb on Vector's lap.

"O-Okay." Vector said as he saw AC Blaze before wonder what she will do.

That question was answered when AC Blaze's tail went to wrap around Vector's dick a few time before she starts to stroke him off tightly, seems he was getting close from earlier and she wanted him to feel relief before she would go for the real next step.

Vector shudders when he felt the feline's tails around his dick before he groans for a bit as his climax was getting closer.

AC Blaze kept this up while she adjusts herself so that her ass was resting at the base of Vector's dick and she grinds on it while her feet play with Vector's balls while she keeps on going with stroking her tail until…

Vector groans loudly before he felt his dick spurt out his cum like a geyser before some of it landed on AC's Blaze's ass and back.

AC Blaze groans loudly from that while she keeps on pleasing Vector to help him ride out his orgasm.

It only took 30 seconds before Vector finally taps off.

AC Blaze moans a bit when she could feel how much semen was in her back and ass before she said this when the semen flowed to the ground off of Vector's lap and nuts.

"How was that?, think it helped before I get serious?" AC Blaze said with a smile on her face.

Vector pants a bit before he looks at AC Blaze before nodding at the feline.

AC Blaze then burned off the semen on her body till she was clean before she said this.

"Pussy or ass?" AC Blaze said when she stood up on Vector's lap and used her tail to angle Vector's dick to her holes, all Vector needed to do was decide.

Vector did blinked for a moment before taking a moment to think before speaking up while grinning.

"Pussy please."

AC Blaze nods and after a moment of aiming, she starts to lower her body on Vector's dick and with a gasp of pleasure and minor discomfort, she took the head in before she starts to lower herself more on his dick.

Vector shudders at how warm AC Blaze's pussy was before he starts to groan a bit from how tight it was.

After a minute of adjusting and what not, Vector felt AC Blaze's cervix before she stopped to groan a bit before saying this.

"B-By Sol your massive…" AC Blaze said with a red blush on her face while Vector could see his entire dick when it pressed so much on AC Blaze's pussy walls.

Vector was confused before he asked this.

"Why did you say her name like that?"

AC Blaze took a moment to realize what Vector meant before she said this.

"M-My h-home Dimension used to be c-called the Sol Dimension, the Sol t-that you know t-took that name for herself for different r-reasons…" AC Blaze said before she placed her hands on Vector's chest before she starts to raise and lower her hips slowly to get used to Vector's massive size.

Vector was still a bit confused but somehow was able to get it before groans and use both hands to give AC Blaze's breasts a nice squeeze.

AC Blaze groans from that before she slowly starts to ride Vector's dick at a faster rate in response.

Vector groans again before he continues to squeeze AC Blaze's breasts before the crocodile starts to play with the feline's tits.

AC Blaze moans, groans, and surprisingly purrs when she felt that and rides Vector's dick at a faster rate while her body temperature was increasing.

Vector groans and moan before he said this.

"You know, not sure if your Sonic ever said it, but you sound cute when you purr." He said with a sly grin.

AC Blaze blushed a bit from that before she said this.

"W-Well he does, and better brace yourself, S-Sonic normally came hard in me because of h-how hot I can get in m-my pussy when I cum." AC Blaze said before she starts to ride Vector's dick at a faster rate.

Vector groans before he hold AC Blaze close and said this while looking at her in the eyes.

"I'll make sure to not disappoint… my naughty sexy kitty."

AC Blaze blushed a bit from that before she said this.

"Well then, better start to get serious then!" AC Blaze said before she used her normally high speed legs to really ride Vector's dick with extreame speed while she pants, moans, and groans throughout it all.

Vector groans a bit loud as he starts to enjoy it before he leans in and kissed AC Blaze's lips with his snout.

AC Blaze blushed from that while she keeps up her riding while AC Vanilla with CS Vanilla decided to step things up when she used a little magic that she learned to store items to summon one of Lillum's toys, however instead of equipping it, she used it on CS Vanilla's pussy and starts to thrust it in and out at a fast rate while she used her free arm to hold her breasts together and lifts and lowers them at a steady rate.

CS Vanilla was a bit surprise when she saw her double summon something before she starts to moan from the dildo going in and out of her pussy.

AC Vanilla chuckles at that while she keeps up her actions while she could feel CS Vanilla getting closer and closer until…

CS Vanilla moans a bit loud before she climaxed hard on the dildo as her pussy squirt out her juices.

AC Vanilla keeps on thrusting the dildo in and out of AC Vanilla's pussy while she keeps rubbing her double's dick with her breast until…

CS Vanilla once again moans loud before she felt her dick spurt out her cum all over AC Vanilla's breasts.

AC Vanilla moans from that before she starts to drink whatever semen she could catch in her mouth while she keeps on pleasing CS Vanilla's dick and pussy to help get more from her.

CS Vanilla keeps climaxing for about 35 seconds before she grunts and finally taps off before she tries to catch her breath.

AC Vanilla pulled the dildo out of Cs Vanilla's pussy before she teased CS Vanilla when she starts to lick and suck at her own breasts to get the semen off of it.

CS Vanilla blushes when she saw that before she surprisingly felt her dick get erect again.

AC Vanilla grins at that while she made sure to clean her breasts off before she said this to CS Vanilla when she passed her the dildo.

"Place that above your dick, turn the dial while holding the dildo steady and get ready for a surprise." AC Vanilla said while she waits for CS Vanilla to act.

CS Vanilla blinked when she heard that before doing what her double said.

A moment later, a Dark light was seen before it fades to have AC Vanilla grin before she said this.

"Ohhhh… not bad with those twin cannons." AC Vanilla said which showed that CS Vanilla now had two dicks equipped, both the same size, and both fully erect.

CS Vanilla's eyes widen when she saw the second and couldn't believe how real it was before speaking.

"Oh my."

AC Vanilla grins from that before she turned away so CS Vanilla saw her well tone ass and said this.

"Well what are you waiting for, you just gonna stand there or are you going to fuck my holes like the slutty rabbit you are?" AC Vanilla said while she bent down a bit and shook her ass at CS Vanilla.

CS Vanilla blushes a bit before she grins and gets behind AC Vanilla before CS Vanilla lines up her dicks and shoves them inside her double's holes.

"Oh fuck!" AC Vanilla groans out from that before moaning when she could fill her holes getting stuffed to the limit.

CS Vanilla groans from how tight AC Vanilla's holes are before she starts thrusting her dicks in and out.

"Yes… keep going!" AC Vanilla moans out while she played with her right breast with her right hand while she used her left to take her nipple into her mouth before using her left to support her body again while she could enjoy the fucking she was getting and drank her breast milk that was flowing.

CS Vanilla didn't need to be told twice as she really went hard on her thrusting before she starts smacking AC Vanilla's ass.

AC Vanilla moans and groans while she keeps sucking on her own nipple while she could feel her pleasure spike with each smack on her ass.

CS Vanilla continues that action while thrusting her dicks a bit harder before going faster.

"Oh… Fuck yes!... keep going… fuck my slutty holes!" AC Vanilla moans out after she let her nipple drop from her mouth and starts to thrust back against CS Vanilla's thrusts.

CS Vanilla then leans down before she gropes her doubles breasts before she spoke up to AC Vanilla's ear.

"As you wish." She said while thrusting faster and harder before she squeezes AC Vanilla's breasts.

CS Vanilla even started licking her double's ear in an erotic way.

AC Vanilla moans more from that while she lets CS Vanilla do what she wants with her for now while AC Amy saw what was going on while she had Rouge blowing her dick now before she said this though breaths when Rouge was working her good.

"Hehe… seems we should… get started as well, mind hurrying since I don't want to blow in your pussy or ass to soon?" AC Amy said with a grin on her face while she made Rouge's head bob at a faster rate when she use a little of her strength on Rouge right now.

Rouge seemed to get the message before she tries to bob her head a bit quicker on her own while using her tongue to lick the head a few times before going to the tip.

The female bat mobian then tries to slide her tongue to the urethra a bit.

AC Amy moans and groans from that while she could feel herself getting close after a few minutes and she didn't even warn Rouge when she used more strength to force her to deep throat her dick before she came hard down her throat while AC Amy gave a strained groan through a gritted teeth that showed a dominant grin on her blindfolded face.

Rouge was shocked at the amount AC Amy let out before she tries to gulp it down still tries to bob her head.

AC Amy however would have none of that when she held Rouge's head steady before she tapped off about 20 seconds later to pant for breath… but she surprised Rouge more when she pulled Rouge's head off of her dick while semen was still in Rouge's mouth and AC Amy kissed her all of a sudden and slipped her tongue in to make out with Rouge heatedly.

Rouge couldn't believe that AC Amy was actually kissing her mouth with cum inside before the bat mobian melts into the kiss before she wrapped her arms around the pink hedgehog before Rouge had her tongue interact with AC Amy's tongue.

AC Amy kept the kiss up before pulling away with a string of saliva connecting the duo before she said this with a grin.

"Pick a position so I can see how well Vanilla trained you, I'll even let you pick the hole I pound.'' AC Amy said with a lustful grin on her face.

Rouge pants while she blushes brightly before instead of saying anything, Rouge gets off of AC Amy and gets on all fours before the female bat mobian said this.

"Fuck this bat's slutty pussy please." She said before wiggling her ass to entice AC Amy.

AC Amy grins before she did just that when she got behind Rouge and shoved her dick in Rouge's pussy before AC Amy starts thrusting hard and fast into her, guess her strength and speed was much higher than the normal Amy's because she was going at it with surprisingly strong and fast thrusts.

"OH FUCK!" Rouge moans loud before she continues to moans while enjoying having her pussy pounded.

AC Amy grins before she starts to pound her way through her cervix while she starts to spank and smack parts of Rouge's ass while the other surprisingly gripped her wing on her back and pulled a little with each thrust.

Rouge groans loud before she spoke up.

"F-FUCK YEAH!" She moans before she thrusts her hips to meet with AC Amy's thrusts.

While AC Amy keeps giving Rouge the fuck of her life, AC Blaze with Vector was really riding his dick good while her tail was wrapped around his balls and gave them some good squeezes while she raked her claws on Vector's chest, thanks to his scales, he wouldn't feel pain from that act.

Vector let out some pleasure filled groans before he spoke up.

"Fuck Blaze! Y-You're so sexy and wild." He said before he starts nipping and sucking on the feline's neck.

AC Blaze moans from that but she didn't say anything other then her just riding Vector's dick at a faster rate while she could feel him getting closer and closer until…

Vector groans loud as he tightly hugged AC Blaze close and holds her down before he climaxed very hard in the feline's pussy and all that cum heads straight to her womb.

AC Blaze let out a yowl when she came in turn and her body temperature skyrockets to oven level degrees of heat which was all centered on Vector's dick which felt like it was trying to bake his dick alive.

Vector hisses and groans when he felt his dick getting warmed up but still held on to AC Blaze as the crocodile continues to climax before he taps off after 40 seconds pass.

AC Blaze managed to calm down while her body steams a bit while Vector could see steam emitting greatly from her pussy while his dick was still inside which felt… comforting now in her.

Vector continues to hug AC Blaze before he spoke up.

"D-Damn… Blaze… Y-You're really hot." He said as he looked at her with a lust filled grin.

AC Blaze chuckles before she said this.

"A-And y-you're p-pretty handsome but careful, V-Vanilla might get jealous if you say that to me… got another round in you?" AC Blaze said while she looked up at Vector.

Vector chuckles for a bit before speaking.

"I can go for an entire day, maybe night as well beautiful."

AC Blaze then pulled herself up and turned herself so her tight ass was facing Vector.

"Well then… why not see if your cock can fit in my ass, got a position or mind if I give you another ride?, or do you want to use that strong arm of yours and make this Queen your toy for a round?" AC Blaze said while she lowered herself so that she could grind her ass on Vector's dick.

Vector groans before he took the third option and grabbed AC Blaze with his arms and pulls her ass down on his dick.

AC Blaze groans for a moment from that before she let out a surprisingly pleased moan out of her mouth when Vector took the lead here when he jammed AC Blaze onto his dick, her ass was tighter than anyone else from her small frame to her toned ass, all in all, it was like the strongest vice was gripping Vector's dick from all angles and seeing how much of Vector's meat that she took in her was surprising as well.

Vector groan loudly as he held the feline royal before speaking up.

"F-Fuck Blaze! You have one tight ass."

"A-And you have one massive… c-cock… n-now s-shut up… and m-make me your bitch for n-now!" AC Blaze moans out while she wiggles her ass on the Crocodile's dick.

Vector chuckles before he spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, you're going to be my bitch for as long as you're here. I'm gonna make sure you scream my name good!" He said before he starts lifting and lowering AC Azure on his dick at a fast and hard pace.

AC Blaze moans and groans from that while she used her hands to play with her breasts while time passed with all 6 people going at it with AC Amy, CS Vanilla, and Vector, getting close with AC Blaze, AC Vanilla, and Rouge doing the same before everyone starts to cum starting with CS Vanilla, two dicks did heighten her pleasure but cut her stamina a bit since she wasn't used to both.

CS Vanilla kept thrusting a few more times before she threw her head back and climaxed beyond hard inside AC Vanilla's holes.

"AAAAHHHH!" AC Vanilla yelled before she came hard on CS Vanilla's dicks while AC Amy came a moment later with a growl after she hilts Rouge's pussy and came hard in her.

"AAAAHHH!" Rouge yells as she felt both her pussy and womb getting filled before she climaxed on AC Amy's dick before the female bat mobian's pussy tighten its grip around it.

AC Blaze's body heat kept rising and rising when she could feel herself getting close before she threw her head back and yowled this out.

"V-VECTOR!" AC Blaze yell/yowled out when her ass came hard on Vector's dick while her body heat raised to scorching levels again.

"B-BLAZE!" Vector growled/yell before he felt his dick greatly fire his load deep inside AC Blaze's hot ass as the crocodile held her down.

AC Blaze moans more before she made a funny face and she starts to cough up semen while she squirts on the floor while her tail and feet worked Vector's balls to help him fire more and finish quicker before everyone tapped off one by one starting with CS Vanilla who pants for breath after she was finished, AC Amy who looked barely winded after that, followed by Vector which allowed AC Blaze to cough a few times before she tried to catch her breath while her feet and tail massaged Vector's balls to help sooth him with their heat.

Vector pants a bit while enjoying that treatment before saying this as he held ACBlaze againts his chest.

"W-Wow Blaze."

AC Blaze chuckles from that while AC Amy and AC Vanilla did the same when they saw how winded CS Vanilla, Rouge, and Vector looked before AC Vanilla stood up before she said this.

"Hey other me, mind if Amy, Blaze, and I continue this in your shower?, honestly I barely got started thanks to my time with Lillum in order to keep up with her while it takes a few more rounds with Sonic at full speed to get Amy and Blaze even partly winded." AC Vanilla said while she pressed a icon over CS Vanilla's dick and the dick that was the dildo returned to normal before AC Vanilla picked it up so she could use it later while AC Amy stretched a bit when she got onto the floor with AC Blaze doing the same after she moved Vector's hands off of her to show the three still looked good to go.

Vanilla, Rouge and Vector were surprised to see the trio not tired before Vanilla spoke up.

"S-Sure. Go right ahead."

AC Vanilla chuckles at that before she passed AC Blaze the dildo and said this.

"Come on girls, I'm hoping for some tag team action from you two while we get clean." AC Vanilla said which made AC Amy grin when she got erect in no time while AC Blaze smiles before she equipped the dildo and a cat like dick appeared which was around 8 to 10 in length and 2 to 3 like Amy's dick before they both followed AC Vanilla upstairs to the main bedroom to clean off which left Vector, Rouge, and CS Vanilla alone in the room while they were still tired after that romp.

"W-Wow… T-They're so full of energy." Vector said.

"Y-Yeah… hope to get a rematch later, but for now we should get this place cleaned up, Vector honey, mind getting some paper towels out of the kitchen and get us something to drink?, Rouge and I can clean this while I call the cleaning lady, maybe invite her for a 4 way so we can get more training in for that rematch." CS Vanilla said while she got her phone from her dress.

"Sure thing Vanilla my love." Vector said before he groans a bit after getting up before he walks to the kitchen to get the paper towels and drinks.

CS Vanilla looked to Rouge and said this.

"I'll get the birth control pills from the bathroom, so mind getting things started in here?, we can relax later with a movie so we can think later." CS Vanilla said while she walked to her bathroom while Rouge saw her ass sway to and fro.

Rouge blushes as she watched the adult rabbit's ass move.

If she had AC Amy's magic dildo, Rouge would be erect in a second.

With CS Vanilla, she got close to the bathroom and opened the door before she saw a boner inducing sight when she saw her double blowing both AC Amy and AC Blaze in the shower and looked like she was enjoying it greatly when AC Amy or AC Blaze made her choke on their dicks a few times.

CS Vanilla had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't gasp while blushing brightly before she felt her dick twitch in excitement.

AC Vanilla however saw her before she winked at her and really tried to tempt CS Vanilla when she took AC Amy and AC Blaze's dicks in her mouth and starts to stroke them off quickly which caused the duo to moan when they came a great deal in AC Vanilla's mouth while she drank down their loads.

CS Vanilla felt like she was tortured since she had a raging boner and plus she had to get Rouge some pills before CS Vanilla just walks into the bathroom.

After the duo tapped off, AC Vanilla had AC Blaze summon her own toy and passed it to AC Amy before AC Vanilla said this to her while she knew this would really mess with CS Vanilla.

"Come on Amy, fuck my ass with both dicks while Blaze fucks my pussy, we got those anti pregnancy spells so we can go all night if we want… tear my ass up like you love to do." AC Vanilla said while she held her ass cheeks apart for AC Amy to act.

AC Amy did act quickly when she equipped the second dick and just shoved both in AC Vanilla's ass which made her moan loudly before she was stood up and AC Vanilla had to squat a bit but it allowed AC Blaze to join in while the duo fucked her holes without holding back and CS Vanilla could see how much AC Vanilla liked it with the fucked up look on her face.

CS Vanilla blushes when she saw that before she groans as she walks up to the trio before asking this.

"E-Excuse me but… mind I join you three?"

The Trio looked over after AC Vanilla and AC Blaze stopped thrusting their hips before AC Vanilla said this with a grin.

"Get those pills to Rouge first then get that sexy ass up here, I do want some payback after all… double stuff levels of payback." AC Vanilla said when she noticed the birth control pills in CS Vanilla's hand.

CS Vanilla nods before she quickly ran to give the pills to Rouge.

It was like a few seconds or more till CS Vanilla came back up before closing the door as she walked towards the trio.

Vector and Rouge then heard groaning and moaning from the bathroom from both Vanilla's while it seemed that AC Amy and AC Blaze were giving it to them good while switching things up… seems like the four would be awhile…

Vector blushes brightly before he looks at Rouge before asking this.

"Since they're gonna be awhile, what do you wanna do?"

Rouge blushed a bit before she said this.

"Well we should get this place cleaned first and maybe… watch a movie or something or have some more fun… Master…" Rouge said with a blush on her face when she remembered the pet bit.

Vector blushed before he gave Rouge a lust filled grin before he spoke up.

"You're right. Though later on, I'm going for that sweet pussy of yours… my sexy pet."

Rouge blushed from that and while she may not go to Vector full time, she did admit that she enjoyed what he could do in the bedroom, so if things didn't work out with Shadow or Knuckles, she did have an interesting guy to fall back on while the duo cleaned the place before the door opened to Vanilla's place before a female voice was heard.

"Hello?, Vanilla?, you need a clean up for one of your… mess's right?, I hope you can give me a good time later for this." The female voice said before her footsteps approached the living room.

What the maid saw made her eyes widen while blushing brightly as she saw a nude Vector and Rouge trying to clean up the big mess in the living room.

Said nude duo looked at her with bright blushes while Vector said this to the maid.

"Er… hi… sorry for the mess." Vector said while he got a good look at the Mobian maid.

She was a light brown Mobian mouse and was wearing a nice looking maid outfit before she spoke up.

"Um… I didn't know that Vanilla had company." She said while still blushing as she looked at Vector and Rouge's nude bodies.

Vector then grins when he saw her blushing face and he said this.

"And I didn't know Vanilla's cleaning lady was such a dame, you got a name?" Vector said while his dick pulsed a bit when he felt himself get erect.

The maid blushes when she saw that before speaking up.

"T-Terry."

"Well Terry, I think you should lend a hand so Rouge and I can help pay you back… what do you say Rouge?, think she could take what I can give even if she has a short stature." Vector said while he compared his dick length and width to Terry and saw that she was a bit smaller than the average Mobian.

Rouge had a thoughtful look on her face before she smirked and said this.

"Well despite her size… I think she can take it… Master."

Vector grins while he gestured for Terry to approach to help them clean and more while the scene went to Cedric, Lavender and Cream while they were making their way to station square.

* * *

 **?/?/ Cedric, Cream, Lavender**

While Cedric continues to walk, he looks back to Lavender and Cream to see how they were doing since the trio have been walking for a while before the young wolf asked this.

"Cream? Lavender? You two doing okay?"

"I'm fine Cedric, how about you Lavender?" Cream said while she looked to Lavender before Lavender said this.

"I am fine, just wondering when we will get to Station Square." Lavender said while she worried for everyone else, if they landed near Sol, who knows where the rest landed, granted Vanilla called Cedric on a phone she managed to get and fill them in on what was going on on their ends but Demonga, Rachel, and Azure were no shows yet and she did worry a bit for them.

Cedric sees the worry look on Lavender as he too was worried for his girlfriends and Demonga, even though the man is strong but still.

That's when Cedric tried to keep her calm.

"Don't worry Lavender. I'm confident they're okay. Even though I'm also worried, Demonga is there with them."

"Maybe but what if… hold on… is that a Chaos Emerald ahead of us?" Lavender said before she ran on ahead of the duo when it looked like she spotted a Chaos Emerald already.

Cedric blinked before he motioned Cream to follow him so the duo can catch up to the curious hedgehog.

A moment later, the dup did catch up before the group saw Lavender pick up to their shock, the red Chaos Emerald which was sparking a bit here and there.

Cedric didn't like what he saw before speaking up.

"Okay I don't know why there's a Emerald out here but we gotta get away from it… fast."

"But we need these to-!" Lavender tried to say before the Chaos Emerald bursts with energy and the blast engulfed Lavender and it heads toward Cream and Cedric.

Cedric's eyes widen before he looks at Cream and takes her hand before shouting out.

"RUN!" He shouts before he starts running while dragging Cream.

The Duo was lucky that the blast stopped shortly after Cedric ran with Cream, though Lavender wasn't so lucky when she fell to her knees when the blast fades and her body felt hot… extremely so…

Cedric was able to stop running to see the blast stop before his eyes widen when he saw Lavender and the state she was in before the young wolf shouts her name.

"Lavender!" He shouts before he and Cream ran fast due to his super speed, even though it was low, to see if Lavender was okay.

Lavender dropped the Chaos Emerald while her vision was blurry and her body felt more heat while she looked to Cedric… was he always so… handsome?

Cedric got down to his knees in front of Lavender before he spoke up.

"Lavender, you okay?" He asked with a worried look before pick her up a bit.

Lavender blushed a bit more when she was close to his face before she said this.

"C-Cedric… you…" Lavender said while she looked him in the eyes.

"What is it Lavender?" Cedric as he looked at her.

Lavender then smiles at him while she said this.

"You have… wonderful eyes…" Lavender said to Cedric with a blush on her face.

Cedric blinked once before he looked to Cream and said this.

"She's lost her mind!" Cedric said to a worried Cream who asked this.

"W-Well you gotta help her." Cream said before Cedric said this with a frustrated tone.

"Danggit Cream I'm a Ninja not a doctor, I mean I know some healing skills from Angel City and from my home world and a few others, but its not the same thing as the healers on Angel City, I can do some first aid but aside from that I just sit there and I'm useless." Cedric rambled while Cream placed a hand on his shoulder to console him when Cedric seemed really worried about what just happened. **(A/N: Treasure planet reference with a twist for this part.)**

Cedric did calm down before he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sorry for that Cream."

Cream shook her head before she said this.

"No need to apologize, you got us away from the blast or all three of us would be in trouble instead of just one, still, we should find a place to rest at so we can figure out what happened to Lavender… no gender swap thankfully… but I'll need to… undress her so I can be sure she didn't… get an attachment if you remember the effects." Cream said before blushing, granted she wasn't closed minded, it was just a surprise to her that she may have to help… calm Lavender down now.

Cedric blushes as well, though like Cream he wasn't close mind as he had his fair share on the other end… as a woman before going back to a guy.

That's when the young wolf spoke up.

"Well hopefully we find a nearby Inn or something. While I carry Lavender, you get the Emerald. But if it sparks again, don't touch it. Just need a way to contain it."

"Right… I'll toss it away but we have no idea how big the blast can get, so if I see it sparking, I'll toss it towards Station Square, we can at least know the landing point." Cream said while she walked up to the Chaos Emerald and bent down to pick it up while giving Cedric and Lavender a good show of her ass which made Lavender lick her lips when she found it… oddly tasty looking…

Cedric didn't noticed though he blushed a bit when he saw Cream bending down before turning his head away so he wouldn't be a pervert.

Cream stood up while she saw the Chaos Emerald looking normal again, seems after a blast, it would be a bit before it would burst again before she said this.

"Well Cedric, let's get going, sooner we can help Lavender… and maybe help her calm down, we can get going to Station Square." Cream said with a grin on her face before she continues to walk down the path while her ass swayed to and fro which really reminded Cedric of Vanilla right now… Cream did turn into a beauty like her mom and the toned body only helped show how strong she looked now.

Cedric blushed again at the thought before he shook his head and said this to Lavender.

"Hang tight Lavender. We'll help you get back to normal soon." He said before he starts walking to catch up to Cream while carrying Lavender bridal style.

"Hehe, whatever you say Cedy…" Lavender said before she surprised Cedric when she pinched his ass with a lustful grin on her face.

Cedric jolts when he felt that before he looked at Lavender with a surprised look while walking before thinking.

' _Okay something is definitely wrong with her. She usually says that to mess with me but now she said in a different way and not only she just pinched my ass. I got bad feeling that the blast did something more to her. Even though I wanna help Lavender, gotta be very careful around her.'_

The Group then continues on the path before they saw a couple buildings in the distance, it looked like a gas station that had some kind of garage with some car inside that looked like it was being worked on by a human, and from the aura, looked like a female while the building on the opposite side of the path was a inn/diner and it looked like some people were inside already and some truckers had pulled in and seemed to be for the early bird special or something.

Cedric blinked when he noticed the buildings before he spoke up.

"Well we're not at Station Square yet but at least there's an Inn with a dinner and and a store as well."

"Yeah, and we can ask that mechanic if she can give us a lift to Station Square if that's her car so this could be a good thing right now.." Cream said while she starts to jog forward.

Cedric jogged after the running rabbit while making sure that Lavender was safe in his arms before speaking up.

"You'll be okay Lavender."

"Whatever you say Cedy…. Big strong arms…" Lavender said while she lustfully grins up to Cedric while she rubbed the base of his tail since she knew that would be his weak point.

Cedric blinks when he felt that before stopping a bit and said this.

"Please don't do that." He said while thinking calmly.

"Don't do what?... this?" Lavender said with a lustful grin on her face when she rubbed the base of his tail more.

Cedric shudders a bit as he had a bad feeling where this might lead to before speaking up.

"Lavender please don't this. Me and Cream are trying to find help to get us to Station Square." He pleaded.

Lavender did looked like she was considering it, though she did say this.

"Alright… one condition though… or I'll keep on rubbing this soft spot that I love to touch." Lavender said while she keeps on rubbing the base of his tail.

Cedric shudders again before spoke up while being a bit weary.

"W-What's that?"

"Simple… kiss me…." Lavender said with a lustful grin on her face while she gripped the base of his tail with a strong grip when she knew he loved the pain.

Cedric eyes widen when he heard heard before groaning a bit.

Sadly for the young wolf, there's no way he can stop this.

So Cedric sighs a bit before he leans his head down and brought his lips to Lavender's lips.

Lavender returned the heated kiss when she hugged his head while Cream looked back when she didn't noticed Cedric following her and she looked surprised when she saw what was going on.

"Wow, guess we know what happened, pure lust for Lavender, don't let me interrupt you two." Cream said while she keeps walking to the mechanic's garage to deal with a mode of transportation.

Cedric was able to hear that before he pulls his head up so he can talk.

However Lavender pulled him back into the kiss while she made sure to grip the back of his head fur so that she could give him a deeper rougher kiss.

Cedric's eyes widen by that action before he tries to pull his head back again but Lavender's grip was a bit strong.

' _I can't believe this is happening.'_ He thought.

Meanwhile with Cream while Cedric slowly gave chase.

She walked into the garage and she cleared her throat a few times to get the mechanic's attention before she heard this while Cedric finally managed to pull his head free of Lavender's grip.

"One sec you drunk idiot I'm almost done with this break here." The woman said with a country accent before Cream sweatdrops at that before the mechanic pulled herself out from under the car and to some surprise, she was a Human/Mobian Hybrid, though unlike Shunpei who was a Fox Mobian hybrid, this one was a Dog Mobian hybrid with two floppy ears on top of her head and a bushy tail as well, seems she was a red head with the red fur coloring on the tail and the red hair and ears before she noticed Cream, Cedric, and Lavender before she said this.

"Oh, sorry about that y'all, some drunks tried to get me to repair one of their hogs and this car as well so I've been busy for a bit and sometimes they would stop by to heckle me to hurry it up when they're hammered to hell, names Callie, Callie the Collie, had a Mobian papa and a human momma and I was born as a result, rare too so being me is bringing business itself, so what can I do for you and those two lovebirds, I can smell their scent all over one another and that one seems like she's in heat or something." Callie said while winking at Cedric like he scored big time or she was flirting with him.

Cedric blinked for a moment while blushing a bit before speaking.

"Whoa I don't know where that came from but I'll make this short. We need a ride to Station Square. Is there anyone that can take us?"

"Oh sure, I can take y'all to the big city, just need to finish fixing up this rig here and I'll be good to go, though I can hope y'all guys can make it worth my while since it's an hour away by car and I don't want to waste the gas for nothing and I'm no idiot, y'all have to pay up front, and if y'all have no cash then I'm sure we can work something out, I'm not a closed minded hybrid so I'm sure you three and I can make a deal later, though y'all three may want to get some grub first since y'all three look hungry… when was the last time y'all three ate?" Callie asked when she saw the three Mobian's blushing a bit before their stomachs growl when that question was asked which made Callie blink a few times.

Cedric blushed in embarrassment before he spoke up.

"Guess it must've been like a few hours or so."

"Well just a tidbit for y'all but the Steaks a good option and the chicken as well, just add mushrooms and some greens and mashed potatoes to it and you got a dream dish, and add some mac and cheese to it and you just make it better." Callie said to the trio before Cream said this.

"Thanks Callie, sorry for the trouble." Cream said before Callie waved her off to say this.

"No need for that pretty lady, just let me know if you need a lift and after we… work out the deal in advance, I'll be more than happy to give a lift to wherever, especially if that hunky wolf joins in, he looks like he can last a long time in the sack." Callie said while licking her lips at Cedric.

Cedric blushes brightly after hearing that before thinking.

" _Well looks like I got a mechanic after me, although… she is cute I won't deny.'_

Cream chuckles a bit at the look that Cedric gave before she said this.

"Well if its a few rounds in bed with us, I won't mind, but Cedric, Lavender, and I should get a bite to eat, names Cream by the way Mrs. Callie." Cream said before Callie laughed before she said this.

"None of that Mrs. bullshit please hun, I just get paid to fix up junkers and what not so I'm no classy lady and I'm not married by the way." Callie said while she winked at that last bit to Cedric.

Cedric once again blushed brightly when he saw Callie look at him before thinking again.

' _Oh boy. Looks like I might've found a new one for my harem though I have to tell her about my girlfriends now before anything.'_

"Listen Callie, I won't deny that you're an attractive woman but before we get to something serious, you should know that where I'm from, I'm following a custom where I can have more than one girlfriend. Though I should point out that Cream and Lavender aren't actually part of my harem, no offense to them, but what I'm saying is that if things get serious and you want to join, then you have to see my main lady."

"Oh, well then good thing I'm just getting a preview then, might as well test if you're really boyfriend material before going to your leading ladies to sweep them off of their feet, like I said, I'm not closed minded, hell, I'll let them lick my pussy or the other way around while you fuck one of us, besides… I do like a man who knows how to please a lady." Callie said while licking her lips at Cedric.

Cedric blushed brightly while his eyes blinked a bit in surprise when he heard that before thinking.

' _Okay wow, didn't think she agreed that fast.'_

"Now get your asses over to the dinner and get something good to eat and tell them Callie sent yah, should get a good price from the waitress there since she owns the place, names Honey the Cat, she and I are fuck buddies so she knows what I mean if you mention me and may join in on the fun." Callie said before she went to go back under the car and tinkering could be heard while Callie's tail swings to and fro which brought the trios eyes to her ass.

Cedric blushes when he looked at Callie's ass before he turns around and said this.

"Well you heard her, let's get some food." He said before he looks at Lavender and asks this.

"Can you walk Lavender?"

"Maybe, hold my hand?" Lavender said while giving him a cute look to help tempt him.

Cedric sweatdrop when he heard that before speaking.

"Okay fine."

A minute later, Cedric, Cream, and a happy/ slash lustful Lavender walked into the Diner and saw many humans and Mobians talking, eating, and drinking together while some people were actual Mobian/ human couples and some even had kids, a few were even adorable looking babies who cooed and did the normal baby stuff that they do while looking happy and healthy.

Cedric watched with a surprised look before he spoke up.

"Wow."

A moment later, a Mobian in a waitress outfit appeared while she skates around the room on roller blades before she said this to the trio with a smile on her face, she was a Cat Mobian who had a yellow fur color over most of her body while some black made up her hair.

"Hello, my name is Honey, welcome to my diner the **The Roller waitress,** how may I help you this fine evening?" The Cat Mobian said while Cream said this with a smile on her face.

"Actually we came here for a bite to eat and Callie sent us here." Cream said which made Honey blink a few times before she said this with a lustful look on her face.

"Ah, so Callie sent you three, well personally I'm more interested in the sexy hedgehog and you miss Rabbit but I guess I can try a wolf Mobian later, but mainly you, may I get your names?" Honey said to Cream which made her blush a bit before she said this.

"I'm Cream, the wolf Mobian is Cedric and the Hedgehog Mobian is named Lavender, we need a lift to Station Square but Callie is a bit busy and we decided to get a bite to eat." Cream said while Honey nods before she said this.

"Alright, I'll check around to see if a table or booth is freed up, if not you three may need to share, no worries though, aside from the occasional grouchy truckers, everyone here is nice so just think of everyone like family for a bit, now if you wait here for a minute, I'll look for a comfy chair for that sexy ass of yours and that Hedgehogs to rest in, and I'm guessing for her loverboy here as well if the clingyness is an indication." Honey said with a grin on her face before she sped away on her roller blades to look for a table while Cream blushed more from Honey's flirting.

Cedric sweatdrop as well before he spoke up.

"Well she seems nice. Well a bit nicer to you Cream."

"Yeah though looks like she could be a bit bi since she teased you a bit, but I'm getting a more lesbian vibe from her." Cream said before Honey came back with a grin on her face.

"Good new/ bad news, good news is that the end of the main table is free with 4 chairs and you all can sit there, bad news is that you'll have to bear with the noise from your neighbors, not too much trouble I hope?" Honey said to the group with a smile on her face.

Cedric took a moment to think on this before he spoke up.

"We can work with that."

"Great, I can join you then since my break is about to happen in a few minutes, follow me and I can take your orders." Honey said before she surprised Cream when she pulled her away from the duo while Cream had a look that didn't see this coming.

Cedric did see that coming as well before he said this.

"Don't know what happen but looks like Cream might bring back a girl to meet Daniel. And from the look of it, she could be Cream's new girlfriend as well." He said before he starts following the duo while still holding Lavender's hand.

A minute later, the trio was sitting at the table while Lavender snuggles up into Cedric while Cedric was next to a couple who had a Hybrid baby, and surprisingly enough, the couple was a wolf woman and a human woman couple to some surprise, either they adopted or it was a surrogate thing while the hybrid baby waddles on the table towards Cedric and pulled on his ear a few times like the baby was trying to get his attention while Cream sat on the other side of the table while giggling at the situation Cedric was in.

Cedric was able to move his head away a bit before he turns his around to look at the baby.

The Baby giggles before it placed its hands on Cedric's snout and starts to feel his face while the wolf woman next to him giggles before she said this.

"Sorry about Frederick Handsome, he likes to play around, just ignore him for a few minutes and he will find someone else to play with." The Wolf Mobian said while she winked at Cedric while the human woman next to her giggles before she said this.

"Oh Lorain, why not just invite the poor guy to our bed since it looks like our kid is giving him trouble." The Human woman said while she chuckles when Frederick tried to climb on Cedric's head.

Cedric blinks when he heard that before he spoke up after picking up Frederick.

"That won't be necessary ma'am. Besides, your son is not causing trouble." He said before tickling Frederick's belly.

Frederick giggles and laughs from that while Lorain and the human woman smile before Lorain said this.

"Well still, considering your girlfriend or wife is being a bit clingy, I worried our son was causing trouble, his father ran out on me and I met Juley a bit after and she's been a big help since." Lorain said while the Human known as Juley frowns a bit at the mention of the deadbeat dad before she hugged Lorain a bit to let her know she would be there for her.

Cedric was shocked when heard that before speaking up.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that. Though that man must be the biggest idiot ever to leave a lovely woman like you like that alone with the child. If it were me I stay and be there for the two."

Lorain blushed a bit before she chuckles and she said this.

"Careful, if you're not careful your girlfriend here may get a bit jealous, besides, I'm nearly 40 so I doubt I can be as lovely as you may think, and not to insult Juley here but she's nearly 33." Lorain said while Juley rolled her eyes at Lorain.

However, Cedric did say this.

"Well actually where I'm from, I can have more than one girlfriend as long it's okay with my leading lady. One of them happens to be around your age, no disrespect, and we both have a daughter together."

"Seriously?" Lorain said while sounding impressed before Juley chuckles and she said this.

"Wow, hear that Lorain, a handsome man who can keep not one but multiple ladies happy, maybe you and I should say hello to this girlfriend of his and see if we can get our hat in that ring, Frederic does need a dad in his life after all." Juley said while giggling at the blush on Lorain's face.

Cedric blushed as well before speaking up.

"Well hopefully Azure, my leading lady, will say yes if she hears your story. Plus I don't seem to mind at all being there for little Frederic." He said while smiling.

Honey then appeared with Cedric, Lavender, and Cream's orders before she sets them down and said this.

"Sorry for the wait, wanted to make sure the food was just right for you guys, and hey Lorain, hey Juley, hope the trucker business is working out for you two." Honey said before Lorain said this.

"Yeah, Juley drives the truck and I drive the RV so this little guy can see the world and stick with his momma's, isn't that right little man." Lorain said before she played a bit with Frederic while the hybrid baby giggles and coos in a pleased way when his mom played with him.

Cedric chuckled a bit when he saw Frederic giggled which reminded him about his daughter.

A moment later, Cream spoke up to get Cedric's attention.

"Hey Cedric, didn't Tibet give birth to your daughter?, why not show the three the picture of her when she was born and what she looks like now?" Cream said which got the three ladies attention which caused them to look at Cedric, though Lorain did look interested in knowing the most out of the three.

Cedric blinked before he nods to Cream and takes out his wallet before showing the three ladies some pictures.

"This is me and Azure when we met Tibet. Azure is the feline and Tibet would be the older woman." He said showing them the picture of Cedric, Azure and Tibet wearing a towel.

Though the trio blushed when Tibet didn't seem to be wearing a bra in the picture… and they could have been seeing things… but was their a bulge in the middle of the towel between her legs.

"Er… Cedric?... why… is she dressed like that and why is there a bulge in the middle of her towel?" Lorain said while she blushed at the picture.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

"Well me and Azure were on a date and we stumbled up a beach only it wasn't a normal beach. It was for couples to come and *relax*. That's when me and Azure met Tibet who was the owner of that place and later on we find out what she was packing when we saw her with a woman. Surprisingly she was born with both. But anyway me and Azure has some fun with Tibet before one thing lead to another and… bam out came our daughter after 9 months." He said before showing the trio a picture of him, with Tibet in a hospital room holding baby wolf with… white fur?

"Guess she's an albino kid though I gotta say if she looks anything like her mom in the future then I wouldn't mind going a round or 10 with her." Honey said with a grin when she admired Tibet's figure and could imagine how beautiful the daughter got when she turned 18.

Cedric sweatdrop before he spoke up.

"Right… though just to let you know, she's not really albino. It's something different that I'll explain later, all I know is as long as my daughter, Korra, is alive and well, then that's all that matters. I make sure to protect my family."

"Nice to know, got a pick if she is fully grown though, you seem a bit young to be a dad, but I've heard stranger things like these gems messing with people lately in bursts of light, though if I got a dick like some say then I wouldn't mind." Honey said while she winked at Cream who blushed a bit at the tease.

That's when Cedric spoke up.

"Well that's exactly why we're here. We came from a from a different dimension to fix the problem with some of our friends but ended up separating. We then got a call that some of them are in Station Square which is where we have to be."

"You really expect me to believe your from another-!" Honey said before Cream summoned her staff to her hand which gave an otherworldly glow before Honey said this.

"Damn if you could get any hotter…" Honey said while Cream sweatdrops before she dismissed her staff before Lorain said this after getting over that surprised with Juley, though Frederic clapped his hands and giggles cutely when he thought it was a magic trick.

"Do you believe us now?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, guess you guys should eat and get to Callie so we can get you some wheels, though considering what she has planned, there is no way I'm sitting that out so I can get a shot as sweet ass here, so count me in on the fun later." Honey said before she surprised Cream when she slapped her on the ass which made her jolt before Honey rolled away on her skates.

Cedric chuckled before he spoke up.

"I'll tell you Cream, you're gonna have one interesting girlfriend to show Daniel when we get back."

"Y-Yeah, still we should eat and get ready to go, seems Lavender is having trouble with focusing on her meal right now." Cream said when Lavender seemed to be in a daze of sorts, guess she was trying to fight back and it was making her look off right now.

Cedric blinked before asking this.

"Lavender you okay?"

"Uhhh sure… C-Cedy… right as… rain…" Lavender mumbled while she blinked a few times when she looked a bit more unfocused and nibbled on the burger she got.

Cedric blinked before he spoke up.

"Looks like you're trying to fight back the blast's effects. Well try to take it easy and eat well so you have the energy."

"R-Right… e-energy…" Lavender muttered while she had some crumbs on her mouth when she couldn't eat right at the moment which worried Lorain and Juley since Lavender looked happy go lucky when she sat down but now she looked like some kind of zombie.

Cedric looked at the duo before speaking.

"She got hit by the very blast you might've been hearing about and she's trying to hold it off. Luckily Cream and I are doing everything we can to help her. So anyway, if you two want, you can follow us to Station Square."

"Right, well I hope she feels better, we would offer a ride but looks like Honey would claw at us if we take her bunny away from her before she had her fun." Lorain said while she saw Honey looking at her and Juley with looks that dared them to even try it from nearby.

Cedric sweatdrops when he saw that before speaking up.

"Well not to worry. We'll think of something."

"Well we can meet you at Station Square if we meet that sexy girlfriend and wife of yours here, we can give them a lift that way, now let's get eating because I think your other girlfriend here is about to faceplant into her meal if your not careful with watching her." Lorain said while Lavender looked unsteady in her chair.

Cedric sees this before he spoke up.

"Right well just a heads up, Tibet didn't come with us on this mission and though Lavender is nice, we're not actually together." He said before he checked to see if Lavender is okay.

Cream had to summon her staff again which caused Lavender's head to rest on the tip before she made everyone sweatdrop when she starts to nibble at her food again like she wasn't in an odd position before Cream said this.

"Cedric, hurry and eat so we can get going, I'm not sure how long I can keep her head up." Cream said before she used her left hand to eat her meal, good thing it was a burger as well or she would have issues.

"Yes right." Cedric said before he gave the Lorain and Juley his number before speaking.

"Just call me if you're in Station Square." He said before he got to eating.

Lorain and Juley start doing the same while Lorain fed Frederic by hand before the scene fades to black with Cream making sure Lavender didn't hit her head on the table.

* * *

 **The scene shows Atomsk and TME taking a break from playing Black Jack as they talked about Chaotic Surprise.**

" **Man. That was a long one." Atomsk said.**

" **Indeed, but should be worth it right?" TME said while he put the cards back in the deck.**

" **Oh yeah. I mean, First Emerald, and his group showed up which resulted Cosmo coming back. Not to mention the lemon with those Nicole programs and the Data doubles of our DDS characters. Even Pluton got some action with the antivirus. And how about that six way with Vector, Vanilla and Rouge with DDS Vanilla, Blaze and Amy?"**

" **Interesting so to speak on many levels but we should give the DDS and TDS versions different names so we can prevent confusion." TME said while he pockets the cards before he said this.**

" **So what now?, got a different game to play while the next chapter is told?, personally going for the more video game variety." TME said while he pulled out a NEW 3DS XL from his pocket.**

 **Atomsk also pulled out a 3DS XL from his pocket before speaking up.**

" **I'm up for anything."**

" **Monster hunter 4 ultimate?" TME suggests while he boots up his 3ds system.**

" **You're on." Atomsk said before turning his on.**

 **A moment later, the duo start to hunt various monsters, while TME said this to the readers.**

" **Well everyone, hope you like the chapter so far, however thanks to the hurricane that is appearing near my area, I won't be able to update or work with Atomsk for a few days if the power goes out, but if I'm lucky then wish us luck, Atomsk, got anything to say before we fade to black?" TME said while he used his charge blade to block hits from monsters and tank attacks for Atomsk.**

 **Atomsk does the same for TME before he spoke up.**

" **Yeah hopefully when the hurricane passes and TME has power, we can continue writing though hopefully he and anyone that might get hit stays safe in their homes."**

" **Yeah, good luck to everyone else and Atomsk, hope your home stays safe as well, want to lead this chapter out?"**

" **Sure. We hope to see you next time for Chapter 5 of CS and let's just say things are gonna get quite interesting for Cedric if you all remember what happened. Anyway good luck to anyone that gets hit by the hurricane and hopefully you, TME come out okay. So until next time deuces." Atomsk said before the scene fades black.**


End file.
